


Persona Children

by BruhMoment4



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, bad at tagging pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhMoment4/pseuds/BruhMoment4
Summary: You ever watched/read Tsurezure Children and thought "wow, i wonder what this would be like but with the characters of Persona". No? Well too bad. I hope you enjoy these stories.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko/Persona 4 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 38
Kudos: 103





	1. The Confession (Ren/Makoto)

**Author's Note:**

> Anything presented in the game will be altered slightly. Hopefully they still hold up but still, please enjoy.

Ren Amamiya. The so called delinquent of Shujin Academy. He never thought he'd be able to make any friends in his new school due to his reputation but luck was on his side as he befriended the likes of Ryuji Sakamoto or Skull, Ann Takamaki or Panther and even Haru Okumura or Noir; however, there was one in particular that stood out to him the most, Makoto Nijima. 

Admittedly they had gotten off to a bad start, Makoto originally only writing him off as a delinquent and nothing more, the latter writing her off as a teacher's pet that blindly obeyed those in charge; but after she joined the Phantom Thieves, he started to notice the struggle she had been going with: constantly having her college recommendation letter used against her; the pressure coming from her sister and the student body finding her unapproachable. But she had come a long way, broadening her horizons, trying new things and even making a friend by the name of Eiko Takao who shared the same interests as her and it was during this time that Ren had started developing feelings for Miss President. This only intensified when she had asked him to her help with something else. 

Her friend Eiko had found herself a boyfriend by the name of Tsukasa and it was pretty clear he had an ulterior motive. So Makoto asked Ren to be her "boyfriend" in order to get closer the couple. Ren had to admit, he liked this feeling of being named "Makoto 's Boyfriend" and he secretly wished that it could last forever. She had a lot of things going for her; smart, beautiful, downright cute and she was a proper badass in the metaverse, but all good things must come to an end as the investigation was coming to a close as they finally confronted Eiko and Tsukasa, with it ending with Eiko having a handmark on her face and Tsukasa running away like a bitch. After that whole event unfolded, they found themselves in the Crossroads Bar, drinking water and talking about what just happened. Ren was sad that this whole boyfriend thing was coming to a close.....or so he thought.

"I can't believe I just did that," Makoto said with tired look on her face, her hand resting against her foreahead.

"You got to admit though, you have one hell of a slap," Ren joked.

"H-hey.....do you think I did the right thing?" Makoto asked.

"Honestly, I think you did. She would still be in denial if you didn't knock, or should I say "slap" some sense into her," Ren laughed.

"Do you have to tease me like that?" Makoto asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least Eiko is free from that long haired womanizer," Ren said.

"Yeah, you're right. Still....I can't believe I did that. I have a pretty bad habit of getting caught up in the moment. I can't help but have my emotions take over. It's why i always take care to keep myself composed, it's also what my father did," Makoto sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"That aside, what is this place? It's quite the interesting location," Makoto asked.

"I'm a regular here, I come here to meet with a friend of mine and sometimes work here part time," Ren answered.

"So you come here often? You know, it's hard to believe your a high schooler. You have so much experience then me and I'm supposed to be older," Makoto said.

Makoto looks down at her cup and swirls it around.

"You and Eiko really opened me up to a whole new world. I learnt so many new things. I was ignorant and assumed i already knew how everything but the time I spent with you, the more I realised how naive I was," Makoto said.

Ren did his best to hide the small blush that formed on his cheeks when she only mentioned his name, it made him feel special.

"Hey Ren. Do you remember when Eiko told me that I would fail a test in love? Well to be honest, I don't know how to study that subject. I need someone to teach me something as complex as that," Makoto said

Ren clenched his fist

**"Okay Amamiya, this is your chance, tell her how you feel," Ren thought.**

"I'll....be your study partner," Ren said with a blush on his face.

Makoto suddently looked up, eye to eye with Ren and having an equal level of red on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but could you repeat that?" Makoto asked.

Ren inhaled and exhaled and gathered his resolve to say what he was about to say.

"Gladly, I'll be your study partner," Ren exclaimed with confidence.

Makoto looked at Ren, her blush deepening.

"Ren, are you tr-trying to say you....," Makoto asked but couldn't form the question.

Ren stood up from his seat and faced her.

"That's right Makoto. I do like you but I don't think it's just "like". To be honest, I was really sad that I couldn't be your boyfriend anymore and during our time playing pretend, I found that I had fell for you hard and now....I can no longer keep what I feel a secret from you. Makoto Nijima, I love you!" Ren exclaimed abit too loudly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Makoto stared at Ren with a now massive blush on her face. She examined Ren's handsome face and stood from her seat, getting closer to Ren.

"I'm glad to hear that because, I reciprocate your feelings as well. Ren, I love you as well," Makoto said.

This caught Ren slightly off guard.

"R-really?" Ren questioned, his blush growing stronger.

"Y-yes. To be honest, I've felt this way about you for while. Your intelligence, your ability as a leader, your charm and your handsome face, all those things made me fall for you and if I'm revealing my true feelings......during our investigation of Tsukasa, I wished that we were actually dating," Makoto confessed.

"Well then, let's make this official," Ren said taking Makoto's hands, "Makoto Nijima, will you be my girlfriend?"

"*giggle* Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Makoto said.

And then, as if a magical force overcame them, both pressed their lips against each other, staying that way for a while. When their lips parted ways, they stared at each other.

"You know, that WAS my first kiss," Ren confessed with a smug look on his face.

"What a coincidence*giggle*, that was my first kiss as well," Makoto added as well.

And just as they were about to go in for another kiss...

"Amamiya - kun, are you done playing with your girlfriend because I'm going to need your help tonight?" Lala - chan asked.

Ren and Makoto quickly let go of each other's hands, Makoto covering her face and Ren putting his hands in pockets while looking at the floor.

"S-sure," Ren said, too embarassed to answer the question.

"S-sorry for that," Makoto said apologetically.

"No need honey, that was quite a spectacle to witness," Lala - Chan laughed, making the new couple blush.

"Well then, I-I'll be on my way now," Makoto said, picking up her bag and then facing Ren, "I'll call you once I get home."

"Yeah okay. Well see you later," Ren answered, bringing Makoto in for a hug and then a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto responded.

Ren Amamiya and Makoto Nijima are now a couple.


	2. The Confession (Yu/Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for another confession and this time, we have the sister - complex gigachad of steel himself Yu Narukami and borderline kuudere Yukiko Amagi.  
> (Yes, I think Yukiko is best girl fight me jk pls dont hurt me)

Yu Narukami. Although quiet at first, he had slowly grown comfortable with his temporary home and grew to love it there. He had learned new things, been to new places and made many friends. The kinda asshole but all around good guy Yosuke Hanamura; the tomboy and kung fu enthusiast Chie Satonaka; the delinquent but advocate of things cute Kanji Tatsumi; the literal upcoming famous idol Rise "Risette" Kujikawa; the weird, flirty and bear pun connoisseur Teddie; the detective prince or more fittingly princess Naoto Shirogane and of course, the beautiful okami of the Amagi Inn, Yukiko Amagi.

Everyone at Yasogami High basically had a crush on Yukiko, each simp taking part in the "Amagi Challenge" but failing miserably as anyone who dared ask Yukiko would get turned down instantly; even Yosuke got rejected. Yu had found Yukiko cute when he first saw her and after saving her from the TV World, both had grown closer with one another. He listened to her talk about her life before he arrived and life at the inn and would give advice when needed, to say his crush wasn't obvious would be a lie. But the one moment that truly sealed his feelings for Yukiko was when they were at the Tatsuhime Shrine and a bunch of shady reporters confronted Yukiko about making some crappy TV program about the inn, inspired by the incident involving Ms Yamano and after it seemed like they had the upper hand, Yukiko seemed to have had enough of the bullshit and managed to push them back and even when they threatened her with the consequences of affecting the inn, she still stood strong. He still remembered her asking if she was "scary" and he found that cute as hell. In all honesty, he thought she was badass for doing that, not only showing how cool she was but how far she has gotten as a person.

He wasn't going to lie with himself, Yukiko wasn't exactly the most sunny inidividual when they first met, the reason being she felt like her life was planned for her and she couldn't do anything to change that but that single moment of when she told those reporters to piss off showed Yu how much more confident she had become in the time he had known her and it made him fall for her even more.

Yukiko had invited Yu the Tatsuhime Shrine to pay respects.

"So what are you going to pray for?" Yukiko asked.

"Hmmmmm, probably everyone," Yu responded.

"That's good, I was going to pray for everyone as well: for you, Chie, our friends, the inn, our town and.....," Yukiko says with a blush forming on her cheeks, "I'm praying to become a woman worthy of you."

It was Yu's turn now as he lowers his head down in an attempt to hide his blush and puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Heh, thank you. In that case I'll pray to become a man worthy of you," Yu responded.

And with that, they both drop their coins into the donations box and begun their prayer, Yu pressing F in his mind to pay his respects. Once finished they turned to each other.

"Oh yes I have to tell you, I'm not leaving Inaba anymore," Yukiko declared.

"Really? Why the change in plan?" Yu questioned.

"Well, that whole incident with the reporters made me realise how near and dear the Inn is to my heart. And I never disliked the idea of me becoming the manager of the Inn per se. I just hated the fact that it felt like everything was planned out for me, I didn't feel like I had any freedom in my life; but now I know better, I want to protect the Inn not because it was destiny that I would, but because I want to," Yukiko said with determination.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yu responded.

Yukiko looks down out the ground and then a Yu, a small blushing on her face.

"Um Narukami - kun, I'd like to thank you for helping me figure myself out," Yukiko said.

"There's no need Yukiko, this was all you," Yu answered.

"No need to be modest. The reason for my change is because....of you, you staying by my side," Yukiko admitted.

At this point, both second years were blushing and averting their eyes from each other.

Yukiko asked, "Um, if you don't mind me asking.....why?"

"Why what?" Yu questioned.

"Why did you stay with me all this time....if you don't mind me asking?" Yukiko questioned.

Yu paused and thought for a second, looking down at the floor. After a few seconds, he lifted his head up and looked into Yukiko's beautiful dark brown eyes.

"It's because...I really like you," Yu declared with gusto.

When he said his answer to her question, she just stared at him with a strong blush on her face, her face becoming as a red as her cardigan.

"Y-you like, me?!" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, and I've felt this way for a while," Yu responded.

"Re-really?...My, this is embarassing.....but I'm glad beacause.....I feel the same way about you, Naruka- I mean, Yu - kun," Yukiko admitted with a smile on her face.

A long but comfortable silence had fallen and they just looked at each other. This was broken when Yu closed the distance with them and embraced Yukiko. She doesn't respond at first but she then wraps her arms around him.

"Y-Yu - kun?" Yukiko asks.

Yu responds, "Yes?"

"Please stay with me, just a little longer, please?" Yukiko pleads.

"Of course, I will never leave your side," Yu says.

Yu Narukami and Yukiko Amagi are now a couple.


	3. The Confession (Chie/Yosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have one that I feel is quite underrated. The Prince Of Junes himself Yosuke Hanamura and the Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs Chie Satonaka.
> 
> We all know who wears the pants in this relationship am i rite hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Chie Satonaka felt weird about Yosuke. On one hand he could be an asshole like the time he signed up all the girls on Investigation Team into a beauty pageant, how he can go too far sometimes when it comes to insults and all in all, they both constantly bicker with one another; but on the other hand he was a good friend, heck he might even be a great friend. He was loyal to his friends and stood up for them like how he backs up Yu in the TV World, he at times was too nice for his own good and admittedly, she knew how they exploited this fact a few times. But what stuck out to her the most was his role a second in command. 

No one ever said it out loud but Yosuke was a great second in command. He was the one formulating and more often than not, they worked. When their backs were against a wall he would come up with a strategy so outlandish that it would work and guarantee their chance of victory to increase. Yu may be the leader that all of them look up to, Yosuke was needed to make the team function properly. Even though his attempts at being a "ladies' man" were laughable, Chie had to admit that he was good looking and despite being on the skinnier side of body types, she found that she didn't mind that about him. She then found herself looking at Yosuke when he wouldn't notice. At first she wrote these feelings off as a normal teenage thing and that it wouldn't last long; but as time passed she found that these feelings had grown alot more than she thought the more they spent time together; it even reached a point where she was thinking about Yosuke in her sleep, she could no longer deny it, she had fallen for Yosuke.

Chie decided to get a new perspective on this and asked the girls of the Investigation Team to enlighten her. They all sat around a table at Junes.

Rise asked, "So what did you want to discuss Chie - senpai?"

"I'm quite curious as well, you made it sound quite urgent over the phone," Naoto added.

"Haha, w-well you see," Chie started.

"Hey guys, what're you all doing here?" a voice said.

Everyone turned their heads except Chie to see Yosuke walking up to him in his usual Junes attire.

"Oh hello Yosuke - kun, Chie here called us here because of an urgent re-"

"URGENT NEED FOR SOME GIRL TIME!" Chie shouted, immediately covering her face with her hands.

Everyone looked at Chie, making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhh Chie, you alright, you're acting kinda weird?" Yosuke questioned.

"What? Me? Weird? No, you must be imagining it, you're the weird one here!" Chie responded.

"Uhhhh, okay then. I'll be off then, I need to get back work," Yosuke said, walking off after that mess of an interaction.

"What's going on with you Chie?" Yukiko asked.

Rise said with a huge smile on her face, "Isn't it clear Yukiko -senpai, Chie - senpai has a crush on Yosuke - senpai."

"That's seems plausible," Naoto responds while noding her head.

"Why do you say that?" Yukiko asks.

"Well have you not noticed the way Chie - senpai stares at Yosuke - senpai during and outside of battle?" Naoto asks.

"Well that is true, but we can't just make assumptions abo-"

"So it's that obvious?" Chie asked, breaking her silence.

All 3 of the girls face Chie and just stare, the silence being broken by Rise squealing like a little girl.

"Ohmygod ohmygod, I just knew it I just knew it!" Rise exclaimed.

"Is it true Chie?" Yukiko questioned.

Chie sits in her seat silently until she looks up at them all.

"Yes, I have a crush on Yosuke. It's why I called all of you, because I thought that if I didn't say anything my heart was going to explode," Chie admited.

"So you want dating advice I see?" Rise asked with a devilish grin.

"D-d-d-dating? I haven't even thought about that," she said.

"Wait seriously?" Rise asked "Well then what DO you fantasize about?"

"I-I-"

"I don't think asking her such embarrassing things is going to help her. Now senpai, tell us about this crush," Naoto requested. 

Chie smiles at Naoto and then breathes in and out.

"Ok, well at first I didn't pay that much attention to him, I only thought of him as a friend and nothing more.....but as time passed I saw more of him and he saw more of me. He actually saw my....hidden feelings along with Yu and Teddie when we went to save Yukiko. I felt embarrassed at first but, they understood those hidden feelings. I was glad that they truly understood me but for some reason, I cared more about what Yosuke thought of me," Chie confessed, "After we saved Yukiko, we actually started hanging out alot more: we walked my dog together; did homework together; heck, we've even rode together on our mopeds and explored abit. I have to admit, it was.....really nice."

"AWWWWWWW!" Rise and Yukiko said while embracing each other, Naoto just smiling and nodding.

"It seems like you care a great deal for him," Naoto said.

"That's not all....he actually came to aid me when he saw me getting ganged up on by these punks," Chie admitted.

"Wait what?" Yukiko responded.

"These punks were terrorising this little boy and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing so I confronted them. Just when we were about to fight, I heard a voice shout out and turned around and saw someone running at us. The punks assumed it meant trouble so they ran off but as the figure came closer; I realised it was Yosuke," Chie said, "He asked me what I was doing and I explained myself...but he got annoyed at me for doing something so stupid. We argued and I have to admit, I was annoyed with him at the time for making such a big deal out of it; but when I returned home, I realised that he wasn't annoyed because I tried to involve myself in something I shouldn't have, it was because he was worried for my safety, he didn't want me to get hurt, he.....cared for me."

"Senpai please, I don't think I can take anymore of this cuteness!" Rise exclaimed.

"R-Rise - san, quiet down! Geez this is embarrassing," Chie admitted, her face turning red.

"Well we are talking about crushes after all *giggle*," Yukiko chuckled.

Chie's face at this point had turned fully red. She then exhales.

Chie asked, "So......what should I do?"

"If you ask me, you should tell him how you fell," Rise answered.

"I must agree with Rise - san, something tells me you won't be able to keep these feelings bottled up any longer," Naoto said.

"I know, I know but....I don't when the right time is to," Chie admitted.

"Well, why not valentines day? It's coming up and it would be a perfect and convenient time to tell Yosuke - kun," Yukiko suggested.

"That's a great idea senpai, kinda wish I thought of it," Rise said, "So now we got a time, all we need to think about now is what you're going to do."

"No it's alright, I think I'll handle the rest of this; I am the one confessing after all," Chie said.

"That would be the wisest decision, we'll leave everything to you senpai," Naoto responded.

"Ok then. Well, good luck Chie," Yukiko wished.

"Yeah. You got this girl!" Rise encouraged.

"Thanks guys," Chie thanked.

It was now Valentines Day and Chie was nervous. She had prepared chocolate for everyone but prepared something special for Yosuke. It was the end of the day and all the Investigation Team had gathered in her class. Rise, Naoto and Yukiko had given out their chocolate to everyone, Yukiko giving quite the show when she annouced for everyone to take their own chocolate and proceed to eating to it when they returned. Yu had gotten something from Yukiko and followed her out the classroom. It was now just her and Yosuke.

"What do you think that was about?" Yosuke asked. 

"I don't know, she seemed really," Chie responded.

"Huh. Well, since we're done giving out best friend chocolate I might as well be on my way," Yosuke said.

Yosuke got up and packed his bag but was presented with chocolate from Chie.

"H-here," Chie said, averting her eyes from Yosuke.

"Oh, thanks Chie. The more friend chocolate the better am I right," Yosuke laughed.

"It's not friend chocolate," Chie said.

This caught Yosuke off guard as he didn't know what to say after that. A long silence had fallen upon the two, Chie breaking it when she walked up to him and whispered something into his ear.

"Meet me on the roof in a few minutes," Chie requested.

"Uh, okay. But why though?" Yosuke questioned.

Chie demanded, " Just do it!"

Yosuke quickly nodded and let Chie leave the room. Yosuke sat back down in his chair and tried to process what just happened. He inspected the chocolate and had to admit, it looked nothing like "best friend chocolate" as it looked way too fancy to be considered that.

**"Oh man oh man is this happening I am about to get confessed to? Calm down Yosuke this is Chie we're talking about, sweet and adorable Chi- gah get your mind out of the gutter, why would she like someone like me anyway," Yosuke thought.**

Yosuke then breathed in and out, rubbing his fingers against his temple.

"Okay Yosuke, you can do this. If this is a prank I can just suck it up and put on a brave face and if this is real deal....I honestly don't know what I'm going to do," Yosuke told himself.

Yosuke got up from his seat and walked to the roof, finding Chie sitting down by the fence.

"Oh you made it, for a second I thought you weren't going to show up," Chie admitted.

Yosuke responded, "Hey, I'm not THAT much of an asshole."

"You can be though," Chie said, causing both of them to laugh.

It became silent between them. Yosuke put his hand on the back of his head.

"So, I'm assuming you want to tell me something?" Yosuke guessed.

"O-oh yeah, I did," Chie confessed.

Chie then starts walking towards Yosuke, closing the distance between them.

**"Ok this is it, it's either do or die," Chie thought.**

"Yosuke, I like you," Chie said rather bluntly.

After she said that Yosuke just stared at her, not knowing how to respond.

"This....this isn't a joke right?" Yosuke questioned.

"What? Why the hell would you think this a joke?" Chie asked, slightly pissed off.

"Well," Yosuke said, "It's kind of hard to believe you actually, like me in that way. With the amount of time we argue and how I can go too far when we argue."

"WELL YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Chie shouted, startling the boy.

"Yosuke, I don't care that we argue alot, I don't care that you can be an asshole sometimes; I can as well. But I do like you and I have for quite some time. At first I thought this was just a temporary feeling, but the more we hanged out; the more these feelings grew and if I didn't tell you soon, I would have proabably died.....so there, I like you!" Chie admitted.

Yosuke was baffled by that answer. He never imagined the girl he argued with constantly but cared for a great amount truly did have feelings for him.

"You mean it?" Yosuke questioned.

Chie faced them, so they were looking directly at each other.

"Every word of it," she said.

"Good," Yosuke said, closing the distance between them and bringing her into a hug, "Because I like you as well."

Chie responded to his hug by wrapping her arms around his body. 

"So does this mean.....we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chie asked.

"I'd like that," Yosuke admitted

"Well then, might as well seal this deal then," Chie said.

And then, gathering all of her resolve, Chie kissed Yosuke on the lips, with him quickly responding to it. When their lips parted, they stared at each other and then embraced each other; staying that way for a while.

Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura are now a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the longer chapters. Since there isn't any content to base this off, I have full creative liberty over this. Would love to hear opinions on the longer chapters.


	4. The Confession (Ryuji/Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the two blondies of the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a rewritten version of the aftermath of Shido's palace blowing up. Still hated how they just beat up Ryuji instead of thanking him. Please enjoy.

Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto had a weird relationship. They first met in middle school when Ann had recently moved to Japan and befriended him when she gave him money so he could buy a dolphin plush for his mum; both becoming friends along with befriending a girl named Shiho. But when they entered high school, they became distant, most likely due to Kamoshida getting in the way; but it was still pretty clear they cared a huge amount for each other. Ryuji defended her alot in middle school since alot of girls picked on her for being so different, even going so far to dye his hair so she wouldn't feel so different. And even when they grew distant in high school Ryuji still prayed that Ann would be safe, promising to keep a close an eye on her just in case, especially when a bastard like Kamoshida wanted Ann for his own disgusting reasons.

A golden opportunity for them to spend time together was given to them however when they both joined the Phantom Thieves Of Heart and they became close again. Ann had to admit; it was nice to be able to talk the blonde idiot. Yes he could be reckless, loud, vulgar and most of the times rude, she missed talking to him and it was evident he missed talking to her. They begun to hang out again, granted it was just the two of them but they didn't mind, only enjoying the times they spent together. This time made Ann realise how special Ryuji was to her. So when they finally defeated Shido's shadow and the palace was coming down, Ann and the rest of the thieves were surprised when Ryuji offered them an escape route by running to a lever so they could acquire a life boat for all of them to escape. He succeeded however and managed to get there safely, giving the thieves a chance to escape and get him. But what they didn't expect was another explosion to occur which temporarily blocked their sight of Ryuji and when they looked back, he wasn't there; the thieves all looking towards where Ryuji was originally hanging from. They didn't know what to say.

"No.....you got to be kidding me....what the hell Ryuji? Ann said, "RYUJIIIIII!"

The thieves managed to leave the palace, all ending up in front of the diet building they previously infiltrated in the metaverse.

"Where is he? Where's Ryuji?" Ann asked frantically.

"I don't see him," Haru responded.

"We need to go back!" Futaba declared.

"We can't," Morgana said, everyone facing towards the cat, "The palace is gone, we can't return there."

"So you mean....Ryuji is....," Ann said with a sad look on her face.

"Ha..ha ha, I don't even know why I'm laughing, this isn't even funny," Yusuke confessed.

Haru spots something on the floor and picks it up.

"So this is treasure, what is it?" Haru asked.

"It's a legislator pin," Makoto answered.

After hearing what Makoto said, Ann couldn't help but get pissed off. Ryuji, someone she deeply cared had to die because of a bastard like Shido and all they got out of it was that.

"Are you serious?" Ann said, everyone now facing her.

"Huh, what's up?" Ren asked.

Out of rage, Ann hits the pin out of Haru's hand and steps on it, grinding it against her shoe.

"Lady Ann?" Morgana asked.

"RYUJI SERIOUSLY HAD TO DIE FOR THIS? A SHITTY PIN?!" Ann cried with rage, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF I SEE THAT BALD BASTARD'S FACE, I'M GONNA-."

"Ann," Ren said.

"WHAT!?" Ann shouted, now looking at her leader with tears falling down her face.

Ann now faced their leader who looked at her with concern. After a few seconds, her emotion changed from anger to sadness which caused her to fall on her knees and burst out crying.

"Geez, why do all palaces have to be like that? All blowing up and shit, just fade away," a distant voice complained.

Everyone looked surprised by the familiar voice and turned around to see Ryuji walking towards them.

"But **F O R R E A L** though, why do they got to do that?" Ryuji asked, looking up to see his teammates looking at him, "What's going on?"

A long silence had fallen upon the atmosphere and they all just looked at Ryuji.

"But didn't you die?" Ann asked, breaking the silence.

"WHAT? No, I only got blasted away. I woke up laying in the grass. But I got to say, your crying face isn't that cute Ann," Ryuji admitted.

Ann got pissed off by that comment and walked up to him, giving Ryuji a slap on the cheek which startled him.

"You're the reason I'm crying," Ann said quietly.

"Huh?" Ryuji questioned.

"I said you're the reason I'm crying dumbass!" Ann shouted.

What happened next was unexpected as Ann tackled Ryuji to the floor, hugging him tightly.

"W-woah Ann, what the hell-"

"Shh, shut up, just shut up! Please.....just let me have this," Ann requested with desperation in her voice and hugging him tighter.

Ryuji was slightly embarrassed but what Ann did but didn't protest against it as he rubbed Ann's back.

"Well.....we're going to go grab a bite to eat now, you coming?" Ren asked.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I'll be here for a while," Ryuji responded.

Ren nodded and directed everyone to Leblanc, him taking Makoto's hand and Morgana looking back at Ryuji with jealousy in his eyes. When they were out of sight, Ryuji looked down at Ann as she had nestled her head against his chest. Ryuji had to admit, the comment he made about Ann's crying face wasn't his best move even though his intention was to lighten the mood and when he pulled off that little stunt, he did it with Ann mostly in mind.

"Ann, sorry for makin ya cry. I really didn't mean to," Ryuji apologised.

"No it's fine. I know you were only trying to lighten the mood. If anything I should be the one apologising for slapping you," Ann confessed, letting go of Ryuji and kneeling in front him, "But I was so worried....I thought I had lost you."

That comment caught Ryuji off guard, causing him to blush slightly.

"Nah it's alright. I did it so no else would be at risk of dyin'" Ryuji confessed.

"So it's okay for you to die?" Ann asked sternly.

Ryuji paused for a second and looked at the floor he was sitting on.

"Well.....yeah. You guys have alot in store for you, I don't really have much going for me. I'm the most expendable anyw-"

"Shut up," Ann said.

"What?" Ryuji asked.

"Shut up! How dare you say that about yourself! How do you think your mum would feel if she found out you were dead? How do you think it made the others feel? How I feel?" Ann questioned angrily, "When I didn't see you hanging there with your stupid grin, I got so scared."

"Ann," Ryuji managed to muster.

"Please never make me worry like that again. We need you Ryuji....I need you.....I love you," Ann said, saying that last bit quietly.

Ryuji's eyes widened when he heard that last part, causing his face to turn red.

"Uh....Ann, what was that last part," Ryuji asked.

Ann looked into Ryuji's eyes scooched closer to him, gathering up all the courage she could muster.

"Ryuji Sakamoto, I love you and want to be by your side. I wouldn't be able to live on, knowing you were dead. I want you to know that you aren't expendable and you matter, you're important.....and if you don't think you matter to anyone, know you matter to me!" Ann declared.

Ryuji was star struck with that response, he knew he liked Ann in that way but he never knew that she reciprocated his same feelings.

"Well then, if we're bein all honest and shit," Ryuji said, picking up Ann and then hugging her, "I love you as well."

Ann was surprised the hug but quickly responded by hugging him back. They parted but kept their arms around each other; being taken by the moment they both went in for a kiss but just when their lips were about to touch...

**RING RING**

Both stopped and let go of each other. Ryuji got his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey are you two alright? You've been gone for a while and we're all starting to get worried," Ren asked.

Ryuji looked at Ann who was blushing and smiling at the same time, causing him to smile.

"Don't worry RenRen, we were just discussin' things is all. We're on our way now," Ryuji responded, hanging up.

"Well that ruined the moment," Ann joked.

"Oh well, our time will come," Ryuji said, extending his hand towards her, "Come on."

Ann looked at Ryuji's hand and took it into her own one, both started walking to Leblanc.

Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto are now a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know Ryuji didn't dye his hair for Ann but it would be cool if he did right?


	5. The Confession (Naoto/Kanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for our final confession, we have the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor Kanji Tatsumi and the First Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane. After this, we go onto the activities that the couples get up to.

Naoto Shirogane, like most people had assumed that Kanji Tatsumi was a no - good delinquent and nothing more; he had no future ahead of him. The key word in that prior sentence however was "assumed" as she was proved wrong once she had been fully inducted into the Investigation Team. She quickly learned that Kanji was more than just the muscle of the group: he was very talented when it came to textiles; being able to sow and knit anything you could think of, despite the front that he puts on to the public; he's actually quite the sweetheart; caring a great deal for his friends and loved. He even beat up a biker gang all by himself because they were keeping his mum awake during the night. Despite the very unorthodox way of handling that, Naoto had to admit she found it sweet how he did it with his mother in mind.

After Yu left Inaba, the rest of the Investigation Team had all advanced in ways; this included Naoto and Kanji's relationship as they had gotten to closer during their second year of high school. They would eat lunch together, walk each other home, just go on walks for the hell of it, to say Naoto wasn't enjoying their time together would be a massive lie. One day however, she had started feeling weird around the now black haired boy as anytime she would get a little too close to him, her heart began to beat faster; she would also find herself actively seeking out more opportunities to spend time with him like the time she pretended not to know a certain subject and asked Kanji for his help and another time where she "accidentally" ripped her jacket and asked if Kanji could fix; she also requested if she could watch him sow up the tear. Something about watching Kanji sow made Naoto feel at ease, it was like she could watch him for hours with how concentrated and professional he was and not bored. She had come to a realisation in the middle of the night after she had woken up to dream of him...she had fallen in love with Kanji.

The next day Naoto had asked for Chie and Yukiko to meet her at the Samegawa Flood Plain, all sitting down by the Riverbank together.

"So what did you need Naoto - kun?" Chie asked, "For some reason I'm having a serious case of deja vu."

"I agree, are you going to tell us you need love advice like Chie did in February?" Yukiko joked, causing Chie to chuckle along with her.

"Actually..." Naoto started.

This caused the two to stop and look at the Detective Prince.

"It is regarding the topic of love," she admitted.

"Wait really?!" Chie exclaimed.

Naoto pleaded, "S-senpai, please keep your voice down."

"Sorry sorry, it's just that...it's about time something happened between you two," Chie said.

"You two? But I haven't even disclosed who the other person is," Naoto questioned.

"What? Is it not Kanji - kun?" Yukiko questioned.

Naoto was caught off guard by how they managed to guess it was him.

"H-how did you know it was him?" Naoto questioned.

"I mean...we see you two hanging out alot after school nowadays. And we already assumed something was going to happen between the two of you, with how much Kanji has been pining over you for the past year and a half," Chie confessed.

"Kanji - kun pining for me?" Naoto questioned, genuinely curious by that statement.

"Wait, you didn't notice? And I thought Chie pining over Yosuke was obvious*giggle*," Yukiko giggled.

"H-hey, I wasn't THAT obvious. Anyway, so tell us the details Naoto - kun," Chie requested.

"W-well I haven't noticed anything about him pining, I can confirm that we've gotten closer this past year," Naoto confessed.

"And what did it feel like?" Chie asked.

Naoto admitted, "It felt...nice; I felt very comfortable around him. I would have expected that I feel the opposite due to our major differences in height but I never felt that way from him. His presence...put me at ease.

"AWWWWWWW!" Chie and Yukiko exclaimed, hugging each other in the process.

"A-anyway, after a few months of spending time together; I had found myself longing to be by his side, finding any oppurtunity I could to spend time with him, I even...," Naoto said, "Started making up excuses just to be with him."

Naoto's face had started turning red the more she talked about her feelings for Kanji.

"Woah. Your feelings for him are that strong?" Chie questioned.

"I would think so yes. Was it like that for you too?" Naoto asked.

Yukiko asked, "What do you mean?"

"Did you find yourself longing to spend time with your significant other before making things official?" Naoto asked.

"Ah that's what you mean. Well in my case, I didn't know that Yu - kun liked me but I knew I liked him and wanted to spend time with him even more. Luckily he would always come to me and ask if I wanted to go somewhere," Yukiko confessed.

"Yeah it was a similar case for me and Yosuke. I'm pretty sure I explained 2 chapters ago that I found myself wanting to hang out with him more after I got my persona," Chie added, "Don't worry Naoto - kun, these feelings are completely normal."

"I can tell from your stories but the thing I'm stuck on is what to do about it," she admitted.

"Well I think you should tell him," Yukiko answered, "He has been after you for quite a while now."

"Yukiko is right. It's like what you told me, man I really am experiencing high levels of deja vu," Chie said.

"W-well, if that's the case...then ok, I will confess my feelings for Kanji - kun," Naoto declared, standing up and bowing in front of her 2 senpais, "Chie - senpai, Yukiko - senpai, thank you for the advice."

And with that Naoto had walked out of the Floodplain and headed straight towards the shopping district, Yukiko and Chie waving from behind.

"Why do I feel this was a repeat of past events but without Rise?" Yukiko questioned.

"You noticed as well?" Chie asked.

Naoto had made her way to the shopping district, finding herself standing in front of Tatsumi Textiles mentally preparing herself.

**"Ok Shirogane, you got this. Just walk in the there and tell him how you feel. You've done loads of interrogations with criminals before so this should be easy in comparison....but why the hell does the seem so hard?"** she internally asked herself.

After calming herself down, Naoto put her hand on the door handle.

"*sighs* Here goes nothing," Naoto said.

She slid open the door to find Kanji's mother.

"Why hello Naoto - kun, are you looking for Kanji?" Mrs Tatsumi asked.

"Yes actually I am, you wouldn't happen to know where he is right?" Naoto questioned.

"Oh he's in his room working on something, I can call him for you if you want," she suggested.

"No that's quite alright. I'll go there myself, would you be able to direct me towards it?" Naoto requested.

After being told the location of Kanji's room, she made her way towards it all the while psyching herself up. Once she reached the door, she knocked twice.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in," the voice said.

Naoto slid open the door to find Kanji sitting on the floor, looking like he was knitting something which brought a smile to the detective's face; Kanji turned around and looked up to see Naoto.

"Oh, h-hey Naoto, how ya doin'?" Kanji asked.

"I'm doing quite fine, how are you Kanji - kun?" Naoto responded.

"Doin' fine. Just working on some things to sell in the shop," Kanji said.

"Ah I see, do you mind if I have a look?" she asked.

Kanji replied, "N-nah it's fine."

Naoto sat down on the floor and scooted towards him, closing the distance between them, in turn causing her heart to beat faster. Kanji held out a small doll, one that almost resembled Yosuke's persona.

"Kanji - kun, is that Yosuke's persona?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I had the idea to create some dolls based on the persona we used to use back then," Kanji confessed.

"They're very detailed. I'm surprised that you remembered what Jiriya looked like, with how long it's been since we entered the TV World," Naoto praised.

"I got a good memory when it comes to these things. I have one for all of us," Kanji admitted.

Kanji then got up and grabbed a box from his closet and placed it infront of Naoto. He opened it and revealed 7 more dolls, all resembling the personas they used to have. One in particular had stuck out to the girl as she reached in the box and picked up the one that resembled her persona, Sukuna - Hikona.

"This...this is amazing Kanji - kun. You're truly gifted," Naoto praised, causing him the blush.

"Nah it's nothin' special," he replied.

Naoto pressed the doll against her chest, hugging it.

"Can I....keep it?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, sure go ahead," Kanji said.

"Are you sure, what happens if you need it?" Naoto questioned.

"Nah don't worry, I actually meant to give these first versions to all of you," Kanji admitted, "But I'm glad ya like it."

"I really do," Naoto said.

"If ya don't mind me askin', what made ya drop by Naoto?" Kanji asked.

"O-oh...w-well you see, I needed to tell you something," Naoto confessed.

"Oh yeah, what is it; I'm all ears," Kanji said, kneeling down in front of her,

"So, I wanted to tell you that...," Naoto started.

"That what?" the boy asked.

**"Come on, you can do this!"** she thought, exhaling.

"I wanted to tell you that I like you Kanji - kun," she confessed.

Naoto looked up to see Kanji just staring at her.

"Uh...Kanji - kun?" she asked with concern.

The next thing she sees surprises her as she sees Kanji pinch himself multiple times. After a few more pinches his eyes widen and he looks down.

"Kanji -kun. What are you doing?" she asked,

"This isn't a dream is it?" he asked, confusing Naoto.

Naoto questioned, "A dream? "Why would this be a dream?" 

"Well because...I've dreamed about ya confessin' to me, but I never knew it would happen in real life," he admitted, blushing and looking away, "But...you're being serious right?"

That last comment slightly offended Naoto.

"Why wouldn't I be serious? Do you think I'm joking?" Naoto asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, part of me thinks that, I mean why would such an intelligent, beautiful and all around amazing woman like someone like me?" Kanji questioned, his comment causing Naoto to blush.

"Well why would such a talented, handsome and all around amazing man doubt the words of the person he likes," Naoto asked, surprising him.

"You...you know?" he asked,

"Yes, I only found out about it today though. Apparently you've liked me for quite some time," Naoto confessed, causing the boy to blush even more.

"Yeah. I have," he said bluntly.

"Good. Because I like you as well," Naoto said happily, scooting towards Kanji and hugging him.

"So Kanji...will you accept me as your significant other?" Naoto asked.

Kanji looked down and then smiled, wrapping his arms around Naoto's small body.

"I'd love to," he responded.

Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi are now a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised the more I wrote this that it was becoming quite similar to the chie/yosuke chapter so please enjoy the poor attempts at self aware humour.
> 
> I also got the idea for the persona dolls from Reecie. Go check him/her(no judging here buddy) out.


	6. Check Up At Junes (Chie/Yosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie decides to eat lunch with Yosuke at Junes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first story in this series that isn't a confession.

Chie Satonaka had decided to visit multiple shops in the shopping district so she could collect lunch for herself and a special someone. She thought it would be a good first mini - date and called Yosuke, asking if he wanted to each together. He agreed and said he would meet her at the Junes food court once his first shift was over. Chie's first stop Marukyu Tofu and was greeted by Rise and her grandmother.

"Oh hello Chie - senpai, what are you doing here?" Rise asked.

"Hello Rise - san, I'm here for some lunch. I would like 4 orders of gamnodoki please," Chie requested.

"Woah that's alot of Tofu senpai. I know you exercise alot but will you be able to burn all of it?" Rise questioned.

Chie admitted, "Oh it's not all for me. I'm actually going to be sharing it...with Yosuke."

The mention of Yosuke's name caused Rise's eyes to widen and a large smile grin grew on her face.

"Ohoho, I see now; you're having lunch with Yosuke - senpai right?" Rise asked.

"U-uh, yeah. It thought it would be a nice first date so I thought I could surprise him by bringing him lunch instead of him paying for me," Chie replied, blushing slightly.

"Awwwww, well in that case I'll throw in some extra tofu since it's such a SPECIAL occasion," the idol said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Chie finally received her order of Tofu from Rise.

"So how much is it?" Chie asked.

"Oh don't worry senpai, it's on the house," Rise replied.

"But I can't possibly take this for free," Chie protested.

"Nonsense. This is a special time for you and Yosuke - senpai. Now, go out and have some fun with your boyfriend," she said.

"O-ok," Chie replied, turning around and walking out of the Tofu store.

"*sighs* They grow up so fast," Rise said happily.

"But aren't you younger then her?" Rise's grandmother asked.

Chie's next stop was Souzai Daigaku as she went to pick up 2 beef steaks for herself and her boyfriend. She then went to the vending machine near Konishi Liquor and bought 1 soda from it, her reason for buying one was so that they could share the drink and achieve...an in-direct kiss. Which is weird since they kissed each other when they confessed to one another. After she had got everything together she then made her way to Junes. 

When Chie reached Junes, she could see Yosuke in the distance and started walking towards him. But as she got closer she saw him talking to someone else; she saw that the person was wearing an apron, similar to what Yosuke wore he was on his shift. She assumed they were discussing something about work but when she could clearly make out their faces she recognised the face of the woman talking to Yosuke. He had mentioned to her that there was always this one employee that rarely showed for work and whenever she did, she would asks others to swap shifts for her so she could take a break, claiming she was "tired" but she actually just went off to smoke somewhere, it seemed that the two were arguing.

"Come on Hanamura - kun, please just swap with me and take my shift. I'm really tired and need a break," the employee pleaded.

"For the thousandth time, no. I don't even know why you took this job if all you're going to do is ask for breaks all the time and not show up for shifts," Yosuke questioned.

"I need the money to buy things I like obviously. My parents won't give me allowance so this is the next best thing, plus this job pays well," she admitted, "But come on, I was busy studying for the exams coming up at school so I'm reeeally tired."

"Stop lying, we're in the same year and exam season passed a month ago," Yosuke exclaimed, "If you're that unbothered to work just quit and find a job where they pay you to do nothing."

"Then how about this?" the employee said with a seductive tone.

She walked up to Yosuke and whispered something into his ear. Yosuke pushed her away.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Yosuke questioned.

"Come on Hanamura - kun, you look like a desperate guy," she said, "If you allow me to go on break I'll show you a good time."

Yosuke and Chie couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"HELL NO! Look, just do your job or just quit. And what do you mean I'm desperate?" Yosuke questioned. 

"Come on, how could you deny these things?" she said, pushing her breasts up with her arms, "And I mean, it's you. Who would date you?"

"I would," a voice said.

Both turned around to see Chie standing where they looked.

"Chie!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Who's this?" the employee asked.

"Oh me? I'm Yosuke's girlfriend. And I would greatly appreciate if you didn't pester my boyfriend so much...unless you want to deal with me," she said, imtimidating the employee and causing her to back up.

"W-whatever, I'll just do my stupid shift," she grumbled, storming off.

Chie turned around to see Yosuke staring at her.

"Uh, Yosuke?" Chie asked.

Yosuke responded, "I'm in love."

"O-oh, you," Chie replied, causing her to blush and lightly punch Yosuke.

"Anyway, sorry you had to see that. But my shift is now over so go take a seat. I'll go get us lunch," Yosuke said.

Just as Yosuke was about to walk away, Chie grabbed onto his collar.

"Actually...I brought us lunch," Chie admitted, surprising Yosuke.

"Oh...really?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I thought it would be a nice surprise since you always buy the food," Chie admitted and blushing slightly.

"Oh, thank you," Yosuke replied, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead which caused Chie to blush even more, "Well come on, let's take a seat."

Once Chie had broken out of her trance, they both took a seat and Chie took out all the food and laid everything across the table.

"Woah, you really went all out," Yosuke said.

"Well yeah, I always give my best in anything. Oh wait, I want to try something," Chie replied.

Curious to what she meant by that, Yosuke watched as Chie got out a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of steak with them. She then held it in front of Yosuke's mouth.

"Say 'ah'," she cooed, a smile growing on her face.

Yosuke blushed but complied to her request, opening his mouth and taking a bite of the piece of meat.

Their first date was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question but should I add a storyline for Minato and Yukari?


	7. Chat Shit Get Banged (Ren/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Shujin Academy are constantly talking about Ren behind his back and of course, Makoto isn't having any of it.

Makoto Nijima had been dating Ren Amamiya for a month has enjoyed every millisecond of. She initially thought that she wouldn't be able to get used to dating but after their first date, she seemed to settle in to the feeling of being Ren's girlfriend; they've done alot in the month that they've been together: been on dates, studied together, cuddled together...they've even held hands. However, one thing that Makoto will get over - besides from the constant teasing - is the student body talking about Ren behind his back. To say this slightly annoyed her would be an understatement as she didn't like people saying things that were obviously false about the person she loves; Ren claims that he doesn't really care about the rumours but obviously he was just putting on a strong face for her, she wished she could do something for him that would help.

Today was no different as they both decided to study in the library together as exams were coming up and of course, the gossip already started flooding in.

"WOAH! He's actually studying? Well that's a surprise," one student declared.

"Don't let it fool you. He's probably scheming some sort of drug deal or something," another student said.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that he was the main source of income during that time when that mafia was causing havoc in Shibuya," a student gossiped.

"I've heard he robs old people and uses the money he steals to buy smokes," another said.

Makoto was already getting annoyed by the stuff the students were saying, especially by the one about stealing money for cigarettes because one, she knew very well that Ren doesn't smoke otherwise he would smell like smoke and she knew he smelt like coffee and two, that particular student has been seeing smoking after school multiple times so she didn't know why he was saying that when he did it himself.

"You'd think that they keep this stuff to themselves," Ren whispered, "I thought they were scared of me, it's like they want me hear them."

"I'm sorry Ren, if you want we can move to a different area," Makoto suggested.

"No no it's fine, i'm just glad that they're not talking about you," Ren confessed, causing Makoto to blush.

"Why is the student prez studying with the delinquent? Is she looking for a death wish?" one student questioned.

"Yeah man, and I thought she was smart," another said.

"Nevermind," Ren sighed.

After their little study session and more baseless rumours from the student body, Ren and Makoto walked hand in hand to the train station.

"Ren," Makoto said.

Ren replied, "Yes?"

Makoto walked in front of him and took his other hand into hers.

"P-please know that...even though that all of Shujin is against you...I will never turn against you," Makoto declared.

Ren's eyes widened and a blush had grew on his face. He then smiled and bent down to kiss Makoto's forehead.

"I know, and I'm glad I have you and the others with me," Ren said, "Alright my trains here now, I'll see you tomorrow; I love you."

"Good luck on your exams. I love you as well," Makoto said, kissing the boy.

The exams had finally been published and Makoto went to check on who had gotten the highest in the year. She was happy to see who got the top.

**"As expected from Ren, maybe I should give him a reward,"** she thought.

"Oh hi Makoto," a voice said.

Makoto turned to her right to see Ann scanning through the exam results.

"Hello Ann, looking for your placement?" she questioned.

"Not really, I'm actually here to see what Ryuji got. We made a bet to see who would get higher and if I won he would buy me dinner," Ann replied.

"Oh I see," Makoto said.

"You here to look for Ren's results?" Ann questioned.

"U-uh yes, how did you know?" the student council president asked.

Ann winked.

"Woman's intuition," she giggled.

Ann was the only one out of the Phantom Thieves besides Morgana who knew about their relationship since she arrived early to a meeting at Leblanc and saw that they were about to kiss.

"So what did he get?" the blonde girl asked.

"He got the top of the class," Makoto responded.

"I expected that from good old Renren. I turned around and saw his pen moving at such a fast pace. I was kinda intimidated with how fast he was answering everything," Ann confessed, "Must be thanks to a certain someone*giggle*."

Ann nudged Makoto which caused her to blush.

"No way. There is no way that Amamiya - kun got the top of class," a student said.

Both the girls heard this and put the teasing to a halt, turning around to see a group of students talking about Ren.

"Yeah. He must of cheated," another said.

"I actually saw him take out his phone in class and look up the answer," another said.

**"What BS. And this kid isn't even in our class. Where the hell do people come up with stuff?"** Ann thought.

"Aren't you going to do something about it Miss President?" a student asked.

All eyes were on Makoto now.

"Uh, what?" she questioned.

"Yeah Miss Prez. You need to do something about him cheating," another student added.

Ann turned to Makoto and could clearly she getting really irritated from the statements.

"And what makes you think he cheated? Do you have proof?" Makoto questioned sternly.

"Well no but we all know he did. Didn't you hear what that guy said? He saw him look on his phone," the student responded.

"Stop lying. He never even took his phone out once," Ann said.

"How would you know Takamaki - san? Oh right you were constantly eyeing him throughout all the exams," the student said, "Of course you were looking at your next target. I guess Kamoshida cut ties with you after his arrest."

Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only were they going after Ren but now taking shots at Ann as well. She turned to see Ann looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face.

"So come on Miss Prez, are you going to listen the the more reliable students or the people that always cause trouble," he asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to help us, guess you're not as dependable as we thought," someone said.

**SNAP**

"But come on Nijima - senpai, at least give a damn abou-"

"Shut up," Makoto said, surprising the student.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Makoto shouted, "How dare you talk down to two of your peers!"

"B-but-"

"BUT NOTHING! You ask me to take care of something that only benefits yourself and affects a single student. Enough of this bullshit! If I ever hear any of you speaking ill of Ann Takamaki or Ren Amamiya again, you will suffer major consequence!" she declared.

"But I know he cheated. There is no way someone like him can get such grades," the student protested.

"And how would you know? All of you make baseless rumours about Ren yet none of you know he is!" Makoto argued, "Well I do and Ren Amamiya is brilliant student."

"But-"

"Dude, I don't think it's a good idea to keep arguing. Look at prez," his friend said.

The student looked at Makoto and could see the rage in her eyes.

"But still-"

"Maybe if you actually spent time studying instead of talking behind his back, you would of gotten higher grades," Makoto declared, "Now all of you get to class!"

And with that, the group of students had a ran off to their classrooms, quickly shutting the doors. Makoto breathed in and out, calming herself down. She then turned to Ann to see Ann covering her mouth with her hands and crying.

"Um, An-"

Makoto was interrupted as Ann had wrapped her arms around Makoto.

"Thank you," Ann thanked.

"Yo-you're welcome," Makoto replied, "W-well you should be off to your class now."

"Just a few more minutes," Ann requested.

It was now lunch and Makoto was sitting in the student council room eating her lunch, being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open," Makoto said.

The door slid open to reveal Ren.

"Hello Ren," Makoto greeted.

"Hey Mako, do you mind if we have a little chat," Ren requested.

"Uh okay, what did you talk about?" she questioned.

Ren took a seat next to her.

"So apparently, you had little argument with the student body, is that true?" Ren asked, surprising Makoto.

"There are rumours about this already?" she thought.

"Um...yes it's true. But I couldn't take any of the bad mouthing anymore, if you were there you would've understood my anger. Some of the things they were saying were outrageous. They even dragged Ann into it al-"

She was then interrupted by Ren who had hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Ren said softly.

Ren let go of Makoto and looked into her crimson eyes.

"But please Makoto, don't get into trouble just for my sake, ok?" Ren requested.

Makoto objected, "But I can't just sit around and allow them to say that about you. I want to support you as well...you are my boyfriend after all."

That last part caused Ren to blush slightly, him putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Well...fine then. How could I say no to my beautiful girlfriend?" he teased, Makoto now blushing.

"H-hey," Makoto said, "...Oh yes, I saw the results for the exams. You got top of the class."

"Well you know me. But I did have a great teacher," Ren said.

"Yes and I'm very proud of you, I was actually thinking about giving you a reward," Makoto confessed.

"Oh really? Then why not a date in- mmphh"

Ren was silenced when Makoto had grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, him responding to it. Once they parted, all they did was look at one another.

"*giggle* Did you like your reward," Makoto asked.

"I enjoyed it quite abit. In fact...I would like another one," Ren suggested with a smirk on his face.

This continued on through the rest of lunch...kinky bastards.


	8. Teach Me Tatsumi (Naoto/Kanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto decides to ask Kanji something after her school blazer rips.

Naoto Shirogane didn't know that having a boyfriend who was also a tailor was something that she wanted but she soon learned this when one of her shirts ripped. She would take her ripped clothing to Tatsumi Textiles and in half an hour, Kanji would come out with the item of clothing look good as new. Naoto had be insistent on paying for the job for Kanji objected to it, saying that he'll glad do it for his girlfriend. One day Naoto had requested to watch Naoto fix one of her items of clothing and to her, it was extremely relaxing to watch. She claims that she does it for educational purpose; she says that she could learn how to do it herself if she watches a professional at work but to tell the truth, she does it so she could look at Kanji. When they first entered their relationship, she had never realised how handsome was until further inspection during meals and times they would spend time together. His hair was platinum blonde but she thought it suited him and even though the delinquent personality was mostly a front he puts on, she had to admit that she actually liked it; the irony of a detective, an agent of the law was dating a delinquent made her laugh.

One morning, Naoto was looking through her closet to get her school uniform to start the day. But when she found her blazer, Naoto found a rip that went through were the sleeve and torso part connected. She was slightly worried since she didn't have any spare blazers and she couldn't just skip school. Then she remember something, going through her closet even more until she found it; a Yasogami High female uniform. She had only worn it once for Kanji as she thought that since they were dating, she should be more feminine. However, Kanji said she didn't have to wear it and already preferred as she was which was another thing that she loved Kanji, how he accepted her no matter what. Now she was weighing her options.

 **"If I go into school without a blazer, I surely will go apprehended for not sticking to the dress code; if only it was the summer term then I could potentially get away with this. However, if I wear this...it'll surely be surprising as well as embarrassing,"** she contemplated.

After thinking for a few more minutes, she had finally come a conclusion.

It was the early morning in Yasogami High and the now second years of the former Investigation Team, Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa were sitting in their seats and talking to each other.

"I wonder where Naoto is," Kanji said.

Rise responded with a grin, "It's cute that you're concerned for her."

"Hey sh-shut up. It's just that she's usually never this late," Kanji replied defensively.

The two had decided to keep their relationship on the down low which was weird since both Yu and Yukiko's relationship as well as Chie and Yosuke's relationship were both known facts within their friendship. Kanji had actually brought this fact up out of curiosity and Naoto said that it was so she could have him all to herself without anyone asking about it.

"Yeah yeah, but you're right though. Naoto -kun is usually never this late," Rise agreed.

As soon as she said that, the door slid open to reveal Naoto. Both the second years turned around to see Naoto but noticed was different. Infact, the whole class had noticed this difference and Naoto was already feeling the embarrassment. All of her classmates were staring at her, as she stood there wearing a female Yasogami uniform.

"Oh my," Kanji said, his voice cracking.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Rise exclaimed, running up to Naoto and hugging her tightly, "You look so cute in this!"

"R-Rise - san, please...this is humiliating," Naoto squeaked.

"Nonsense, you look adorable, so why the change of look?" Rise questioned.

"I'll explain it later, right now...I'm too embarrassed to talk," Naoto answered.

After Rise let go of Naoto, she covered her face and walked to her seat next Kanji and sat herself down.

"H-hello there, K-kanji," Naoto said.

"Uh, h-hey Naoto," Kanji replied.

All of a sudden, Miss Kashiwagi came into the room.

"Good morning children," the teacher said.

No one responded as they were too busy looking at Naoto and her new look.

"Um children, your homeroom teacher is here," Miss Kashiwagi responded.

Yet again, no one responded.

"CHILDREN, YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER IS HERE!" she shouted.

Everyone finally snapped out the trance and stared at the woman.

"Finally. What does it take to get all of your attention? And what were you all staring at?" the woman asked.

She then realised what they were staring at as she her eyes had fallen onto Naoto.

"So she's wearing a female uniform, so what? This is seriously what you're all staring at besides from me? It's just more jailbait if you ask me," Miss Kashiwagi said with jealousy in her voice, "Now all of you sit down."

Everyone went to their seats and got ready for homeroom to start and Naoto just sat there in embarrassment but was also slightly offended because Mrs Kashiwagi had described her as "jailbait".

"Psst, hey Naoto," someone whispered.

Naoto turned to see Kanji look at her.

"Don't worry about Kashiwagi - sensei. She's just sayin' that because you're better lookin' then her," Kanji said, making Naoto feel better and blush.

It was now lunch and the former Investigation Team had decided to meet up in the second year's class. 

"Woah, you look totally different in that type of uniform Naoto," Yosuke chuckled, causing Chie to punch him in the ribs lightly.

"Hey be nice," Chie responded, "Don't worry Naoto - kun. If you ask me you look really cute in that."

"I have to agree with Chie but what I'm curious about is what made you wear it," Yukiko questioned.

"Oh yeah, you promised me an answer later Naoto - kun and now is later!" Rise declared.

"Alright, alright please calm yourself Rise - san. I don't think I can take anymore embarrassment," Naoto confessed.

Naoto reached for her bag and brought out her blazer, showing them the rip on it.

"Oh so that's why. But why did you bring with you?" Yosuke asked.

"Well I was hoping that I could get it fixed and thought I should ask Kanji - kun here could fix it," Naoto answered.

"Oh yeah, Kanji - kun can totally do it no problem, ain't that right?" Rise encouraged, nudging the blonde boy.

"Huh, O-oh yeah. You can drop by mine after school, I'll walk with you," Kanji suggested.

"Ohoho, you'll be going Kanji - kun's house after school," Rise teased, causing both of them

"I-it's not like that," Naoto said embarrassed.

It was now the end of the day and Naoto and Kanji were walking to Tatsumi Textiles, once out of sight from anyone she took Kanji's hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"So...the uniform," Kanji started.

"O-oh yes...how do I look?" Naoto asked, catching Kanji by surprise.

"To be honest, my heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw ya...you looked so damn cute," Kanji confessed, causing him and Naoto to blush, "Oh hey we're here."

They were now standing outside of Tatsumi Textiles. They walked in and were greeted by Kanji's mother.

"Oh hello Kanji, Nao - chan, lovely look by the way," Mrs Tatsumi greeted.

Naoto blushed abit from her comment.

"H-hello Tatsumi - san," Naoto said slightly embarrassed.

"Enough of the teasing Ma, she's already been through enough today," Kanji defended.

Kanji's mother was the only person who knew about the relationship between the two. Granted that they never told her but caught them cuddling on the day of the confession. It was didn't help that Kanji said they were just "friend hugging".

"I'm just teasing, anyway what can I do for you two today?" Mrs Tatsumi asked.

"Naoto's school blazer tore and she asked if I could sow it back together," Kanji answered.

"Ok, Nao - chan why don't you wait here while Kanji fixes it? I'll bring you some tea if you'd like," she offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would actually like to watch Kanji fix it," Naoto responded.

"Alright then," Mrs Tatsumi replied.

Naoto bowed in front of the woman and both walked into the back room where it was stocked with hundreds of fabrics, wool and silks. Kanji placed the blazer by the sowing machine.

"You sure you don't wanna just wait?" Kanji asked.

"Nope. I would like to watch you fix it," Naoto said.

Kanji shrugged his shoulders and got to work, sowing the sleeve back together like a professional. Naoto, like the times before, examined him work and enjoyed every second of it. Watching him move his strong arms made her feel happy for some odd reason that the writer couldn't think of but it just did. Then, a thought hit her mind. She was constantly making visits to get Kanji to fix her clothes that she realised she might be wasting his time when he could be doing something more important.

**"If I only I knew how to sow," **she thought.****

********

********

And with that, an imaginary lightbulb had appeared on top of her head.

"Um Kanji?" Naoto asked, Kanji stopping the sowing and turned to her.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you find it...annoying that I keep asking you to sow my clothing free of charge?" Naoto asked, causing Kanji to raise an eyebrow.

"No why?" Kanji questioned.

"Well, you could be doing so much more important things instead of fixing my clothing," Naoto said.

"Hey don't act like you're bein' a burden on me," Kanji replied, "I love this job and combine that with spendin' with ya and it's a perfect combo."

"But with how much I come here, surely you must be losing possible income," she protested.

"No it's fine honestly. I'd do anything for you," he responded.

"Well, in that case...could you teach me?" she asked.

"Teach ya what?" Kanji questioned.

"How to sew," Naoto answered.

Kanji's eye widened at that response.

"You sure? You might not like it," Kanji said.

"I wouldn't mind. Plus...I was meaning to ask you about teaching me how to sow as I thought it would be a nice way to bond with one another," Naoto confessed.

"O-oh, in that case I'd love to teach ya," Kanji said happily.

"Ok so how do we begin?" she asked, walking next to him.

"Someone's eager," Kanji said, giving 2 pieces of fabric to the girl, "Anyway, first you take your needle and thread it. I recommend double threading it."

"Double threading?" Naoto questioned.

"It's when ya use 2 strings of thread," Kanji answered.

Kanji showed Naoto what he meant and took 2 pieces of string of equal length and put them through the hole of the needle. After seeing it, Naoto did the same although havng a few attempts at fitting it through.

"Huh? That wasn't so bad, next?" Naoto asked.

"You then need to tie the end together like this," Kanji demonstrated, Naoto copying him.

"Alright, now to the fun part. When sewing clothing, ya need to make sure it's inside out so that they don't see the knot," Kanji said, "And then ya put it through the two pieces ya want to comes together and repeat the process until it's fully connected."

Kanji demonstrated it on the blazer, making it look easy.

"See? Easy. Think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Yes I think I can," Naoto responded.

Naoto had started the process and as Kanji said, it was easy. 

"See, you're a natural," Kanji praised.

"This is quite fun...this is quite early for me to try but do you think I could sow my blazer together?" Naoto suggested.

"I don't know, think you can...handle it?" he teased, causing Naoto to grin.

"Please, if I can fight shadows inside a TV then I can surely sow my blazer," Naoto said.

"Alright then, you handle that and I'll go get us some tea," Kanji said, kissing Naoto on the forehead and walking off to his kitchen.

Naoto had started to get hang off the process the more she sewed the blazer together, moving at a faster pace.

 **"Wow! Who knew sewing could be so fun?"** she thought.

And within a few minutes, she was done. She felt proud of herself for picking this up so quickly; she decided to go show Kanji her work but hen stood up...

Kanji was busy in the kitchen making the tea with a huge grin on his face.

 **"Man, who knew Naoto would be into sewing? Maybe I should teach her how to knit as well,"** he thought.

His train of thought however was interrupted by Naoto calling from the back room.

"Um, Kanji. Could you come here please?" she asked. 

"Yeah give me a sec," he shouted.

 **"Damn. She finished that quickly?"** Kanji internally monologued.

Kanji had walked into the back room to see what Naoto had wanted, only to see her standing with the blazer sewed to her shirt.

"Um, care to explain?" he asked.

"Well...it was going well, but I think I went a little fast," Naoto admitted, blushing abit from the embarrassment.

Kanji smiled and set the mugs down on a table.

"Don't worry, I did that might first time sowing as well. Except it was my trousers," Kanji said, making her feel slightly better, "Trust me, you'll get better at this the more you learn. Now come here, I'll get you out of that."

After getting Naoto out of the mess she was in and Kanji finalising the stitching, the couple went to the entrance of the shop, Naoto pulling the boy into a hug.

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun," she admitted.

"Yeah? Well come round anytime you want to sew again," Kanji responded.

Naoto then stood on her tip toes to reach Kanji, the latter bending down slightly and kissing his partner.

"See you tomorrow," Naoto said.

Naoto Shirogane has acquired a new skill.


	9. Sharing Big Bro (Yu/Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanako finally gets to see her psuedo - big brother. But what she wants to know is why is Yukiko at the train station.

Nanako Dojima along with her father, Ryotaro Dojima were waiting for her cousins and big bro Yu Narukami. At first, she was quite shy around the silver haired gigachad but they quickly warmed to each other. She missed the days they would play together, go to Junes to either buy food for dinner or simply because she wanted to see Junes, planting vegetables and hanging out with Yu and his friends.

"Hey Nanako, Yu's meant to be here any minute now. You excited?" Dojima asked.

"Heck yeah. I can't wait to see big bro again," she grinned.

Nanako then saw someone in the corner of her eye. She was wearing a red cardigan and appeared to also dawn the Yasogami High uniform, meaning it must be Yukiko.

"Oh hello Yukiko - chan," Nanako greeted, walking towards the girl.

"Hello Nanako - chan," she responded, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good, I'm learning how to play the piano," Nanako said.

"That's wonderful Nanako - chan. Would you be willing to play something for me?" Yukiko requested.

"Of course, maybe I could play at the Inn for you," Nanako suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll ask my mother if she would allow you," Yukiko replied.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Nanako asked.

"Waiting for Yu, you?" Yukiko responded.

"Oh, you're waiting for big bro as well? Do you have something for him?" Nanako questioned.

"Oh...uh yes I do haha," she said awkwardly.

She had remembered that neither she or Yu had told the two Dojimas about their relationship. They had been meaning to tell the 2 but it never really came up in conversation.

"Oh really? What did you bring?" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Oh uh, t-that's a secret," she said quickly.

Yukiko couldn't disclose what her gift was without giving anything it away, she thought it was wrong to throw such a bomb shell onto the poor girl so suddenly.

"Oh ok, you can show it to me once you show it to big bro," Nanako said.

"S-sure," Yukiko replied.

**"Great. Now I have to give Yu his "gift" or else Nanako will be disappointed,"** she thought.

This thought was soon thrown out by the sound of a familiar voice. She turned around to see Yu standing there by the top of the steps.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted.

"BIG BRO!" Nanako exclaimed, running up the stairs and hugging the gigachad.

"Hello Nanako, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. I've missed you big bro," Nanako admitted.

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it, welcome back," Dojima greeted, patting Yu on the back.

"Yes it has," Yu responded, sshaking Dojima's hand.

"Oh big bro, did you know? Yukiko - chan's here as well. She says she has a gift for you," Nanako said.

"Yukiko?" Yu questioned.

He then looked up and saw Yukiko staring at him from below the stairs; she had small tears falling down her face. To say she had missed Yu would be understatement, yes they did speak on the phone and video called, even sending the occasional letter to one another, it was nothing like the real thing. The boy has been such a good influence on her and now he was finally back within arm's reach. Then suddenly, Yukiko was running towards Yu and tackled him to the floor and pressed her lips onto his, surprising the all 3 of them.

Yu was never really surprised but this caught him off guard, however he just accepted it and kissed her back all the while picking her up into a princess carry. Once they disconnected, they just stared at each other lovingly.

"I've missed you...Yu," Yukiko said, feeling slightly embarrassed as this was the first time she referred to him without any honorifics.

"Same here, I've missed you as well," Yu responded.

COUGH COUGH

Both snapped out their little world and turned towards the source of the fake coughing to see Dojima with an impressed look and Nanako with her mouth wide open and a starry eyed looked.

"Care to explain Yu?" Dojima asked.

"Ok, me and Yukiko are a couple," he responded.

**"HE SAID THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!?"** Yukiko screamed internally.

"Really? How come you never told me big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Care to explain Yukiko?" Yu questioned.

"O-oh me? Uh yes alright?" Yukiko answered, Yu gently letting go of her.

"So we've been dating for over a year now as he confessed to me around June. We've been meaning to tell you Nanako - chan but we couldn't find a good time to tell you," Yukiko confessed, "We're sorry."

"It's fine. I'm actually really glad that you and big bro are dating, it's like a new addition to our family," Nanako said happily.

"Nanako - chan," Yukiko said, hugging the small girl.

"Man, you really have become a man," Dojima said.

"Wait, does this mean you're going to own the Amagi Inn with big bro?" Nanako questioned.

"Huh, what do you mean Nanako - chan?" Yukiko asked.

"Well you 2 are going to get married right?" Nanako asked, causing Yukiko and Yu to both blush.

"M-m-m-married?" Yukiko stuttered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nanako asked innocently.

"What? N-no of course not. It's just that, I don't understand what you mean," Yukiko admitted.

"Well you 2 are together now right? And on TV when people start dating, they usually get married later," Nanako said, "So, are you going to marry big bro?"

"Ummm, well," Yukiko managed to say, turning to look at Yu.

Yu blushed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, it does sound nice," Yu smiled, causing Yukiko's face to turn redder then her cardigan.

"B-but still, we are still in high school. Maybe give it a few more years," she said.

"Ok," Nanako smiled.

"You all done talking about marriage? I'm guessing your quite hungry so let's go have lunch," Dojima suggested.

"Can we go to Junes?" Nanako asked.

"Sure," Dojima said, walking to his car and then turning to face Yu and Yukiko, "You gonna bring your girlfriend?"

"Me? Are you sure?" Yukiko asked.

"Well like Nanako said, you're part of the family right?" Dojima questioned.

"Yeah. And family should always eat lunch together," Nanako added.

"Oh, ok," was all Yukiko could say, slightly tearing up from what they said. 

Yu interlocked his fingers with her.

"Welcome to the family," Yu said happily.

"Yeah," she responded, kissing the boy on the cheek and then walking to Dojima's car.

Yukiko Amagi is now part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, I felt really tired and had to do homework but please enjoy.
> 
> After Ann and Ryuji's story, a new pair is joining the party.


	10. The Sugar Rush (Ann/Ryuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji visits Ann's house but he finds her in a somewhat...hyper state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no upload yesterday. School work and all that has been keeping me busy and I've been working on a little project involving the number "6" hehe.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Ryuji and Ann had been in a relationship for 2 months and learned new things about themselves and each other during this time together. Despite being friends in middle school they are still things they don't know about each other. An example is when Ann learned that he had used permanent hair dye on himself so now he can't return to his normal hair colour, not that she minded of course as she saw it as a way they're connected. But today Ryuji is going to learn something new about Ann, or reevaluate an already known fact.

It had been a few weeks since they defeated Dr Maruki and they had just managed to get Ren out of jail, Makoto's reaction to it was...something; Ryuji thought that he could unwind abit and take a break from everything, and who better than to spend it with his girlfriend. He got out his phone.

"Yo, you wanna meet up later and grab a bite to eat?"

"YyeahH sURe c0me pIck mE uPP aaat aroUnd 2"

Ryuji thought that Ann's text was weird with how random it looked with the combination of lowercase and uppercase letters.

"Um Ann, you ok?"

"yyeyeyey wat makeuees u thijnk ttat?"

"Um, nevermind. I'll pick you up at 2 then"

"oookey dddkey, luvv u <3333"

"Love u 2"

Ryuji closed his phone and went into the shower to have a wash and internally process what just happened.

 **"The hell was that? I know we usually don't use the proper spelling but that was just messy. Is she drunk or am I going insane?"** Ryuji questioned.

After finishing up in the shower, Ryuji put on his clothes and then walked to station. He arrived at Ann house and rung the door bell. When the door opened he was greeted with...

"H-h-heyyyyyyy RYujiiiii!" Ann exclaimed.

Ryuji immediately saw the current state Ann was in and averted her eyes as she was only wearing a bra and how trouser were only half on.

"A-ANN! What the hell? I know you take a while to get ready but come on! Plus the neighbors might see you!" Ryuji shouted, blushing.

"...AWWWWWWWWW! Ryu cares so much for me," Ann squealed quickly, "Come here you."

Before Ryuji could say something, Ann dragged him into the house and littered his face with kisses.

"A-Ann. Come on, you need to get dressed, we're goin' out for lunch remember?" Ryuji said.

"I know I know but I couldn't decide what to wear. I was thinking I wear my usual look but you always see me in that so I though about something different. So I thought about wearing a crop top but it's cold and then I thought about wearing my uniform but we're not going to school haha silly me and then I thou-"

"Woah woah, Ann calm down; you're speakin' way too fast. Come here," Ryuji requested, smelling the girl's breath, "Ok you're not drunk, so what the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing nothing at all Ryu, I feel fine I feel great I feel amazing," Ann said quickly.

Ryuji then noticed a small bit of white by her mouth - get your mind out of the gutter - and scrapped it with his finger, tasting it and recognising the familiar tang.

"Icin'?" Ryuji questioned.

Ryuji then started walking through Ann's apartment complex, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ooooo where are you going Ryu should i come ok i'll come wait for meeeeee," she said, quickly running after the blonde boy.

Ryuji had made it to the kitchen and immediately seeing the one or the thing that did this to Ann.

"Geez," Ryuji said, shaking his head.

What he saw was a plate that once had had a cake on it but was littered with small bit of icing. What's worse is that there was a second cake that have already been half eaten.

"Ryu Ryu Ryu Ryu Ryu, why are we in the kitchen are we having lunch here oh wow oh boy," Ann asked.

"Umm, Ann. What's this?" Ryuji asked, pointing towards the carnage on the table.

"Oh that it's obvs cake silly," Ann answered.

"Yeah I know that, but...why?" Ryuji questioned.

"My parents sent me some gifts and they were 2 cakes and then I was like 'might as well try one' and then I tried one and it was so so so so so so so so gooddddddddd and then I then I tried the other one which wasn't as good but was still so so so so so-"

Ok ok I get the picture. So you ate all that?" Ryuji asked.

"Yup yup yup, what you go a problem with that?" Ann questioned defensively.

"No not at all, just wait here please," Ryuji requested, Ann saluting.

Ryuji went to the hallway and opened his phone, making a call to the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"Hello?" Ren asked.

"Yo Ren, I need your help. Where are you right now?" Ryuji requested, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the train station with Makoto," Ren replied.

"Ok good, I need you 2 to come to Ann's house right now. And bring lots of oatmeal," the boy said.

"Oatmeal?" Ren questioned.

"Lots of it, please it's an emergency," Ryuji pleaded.

"Alright alright, we'll be there in a few minutes," Ren said.

"*sighs* Thanks Renren, you're a lifesaver," Ryuji thanked, hanging up and then being startled by Ann who popped round the corner.

"Hey Ryu who was that?" she questioned.

"Um, oh that was Ren. He's comin' over with Makoto," Ryuji confessed.

"Ooooooooo is it for a double date i bet it is I like double dates no wait I love them what should i wear hmm i don't know hey ryu what should I wear?" Ann asked

"If you want my opinion, some actual clothing," Ryuji said, still looking away with a blush on his face, "Come on, we're gonna get you changed."

"Ooooo Ryu wants to help me get changed you're such a prev ahhhh i some embarrassed," Ann squealed, covering her face with her hands.

"S-shut up. Now come on," Ryuji said, taking Ann by the hand and walking her to her room.

**DING DONG**

The doorbell rung and Ryuji bolted to the entrance to answer it. When he opened it he was delighted to see Ren and Makoto.

"Great you guys are here. Thanks for the help," Ryuji thanked, bringing them in.

"Anytime, oh yeah, we bought the oatmeal just like you asked," Ren replied.

"I'm curious. What is the oatmeal for?" Makoto asked.

"Ah, you see-"

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" a voice exclaimed.

Ren and Makoto were both confused and looked over Ryuji to see Ann bolting towards them, soon tackling Ryuji and sitting on top of him.

"Hey hey hey guys you excited for out double date i sure am are you?" she said quickly, confusing the 2.

"Umm, Ryuji?" Ren asked.

"Ann...could you please...get off me?" Ryuji weakly requested.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm really really really really really sorry Ryu," Ann aplogised, picking the boy up, " Are you hurt injured dead? Don't worry I'll make you feel better trust me."

Ann then begins kissing Ryuji all over his face, causing him blush. As much as he secretly wanted this to continue, he need to tend to Ann's needs first.

"Ok, ok I think I'm feeling better now, now Ann can you go to the kitchen and wait there for us?" Ryuji requested.

"Okey dokey i can do just that love you Ryu," Ann cooed before running off to the kitchen.

Ryuji patted himself off and turned to Ren and Makoto who were starstruck by what just unfolded in front of them.

"Ummmm," they both said.

"Oh yeah, I should probably explain huh," Ryuji said.

"So Ann ate a cake and a half and is now on some weird sugar high?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah. I knew she liked sweets but I never knew what happened when she has too much sugar," Ryuji sighed.

"So is this why you told us to bring the oatmeal?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I figured since old people eat it, it should calm her down," Ryuji explained.

"Well oatmeal does have alot of fibre in it which should calm her down. But why did you assume that it would calm her down because old people eat it?" Makoto questioned.

"Well old people don't have alot of energy right? And oatmeal is eaten by old people so I figured something like that," Ryuji confessed, Ren trying his hardest not to laugh.

"A-anyway, we'll prepare the oatmeal. You bring Ann into the living room and wait with her," Ren explained.

"Yeah got it. Thanks again guys," Ryuji thanked.

"What friends are for," Ren replied, fist bumping the boy.

Ren and Makoto walked off into the kitchen and in a matter of seconds, Ann came running in and jumped onto the couch, placing herself onto Ryuji's lap and hugging him.

"Ryu Ryu Ryu I missed you so much I thought you weren't going to come back," Ann cried.

"Sorry Ann. I just needed to discuss something with Ren and Makoto," Ryuji apologised.

"Is it for the double date?" Ann asked.

"Um...yeah. We were just discussing where to go," Ryuji lied.

After a few minutes, Ren and Makoto came out with a bowl of oatmeal and placed it infront of Ann.

"Wats dat?" Ann asked.

"It's oatmeal, you need to eat it," Ren said bluntly.

"What ew. Oatmeal is gross and for old people," Ann said with disgust.

 **"Hmm, no wonder they're together. They're a perfect match,"** Makoto thought.

"W-well, if you don't eat it...then we can't go on the double date," Ryuji added quickly.

"O-oh yes. If you don't eat it then there won't be double date," Makoto said, playing along with Ryuji.

"Wait really we can't have that ooh no no no no no. If that's the case then bottoms up!" Ann exclaimed.

She took the bowl and quickly consumed the fibre containing meal and after a few seconds, she placed the bowl on the table.

"DOne now we can go on the dou-"

And with that, Ann went to sleep on Ryuji.

 **"That quick?!"** they all internally shouted.

"A-anyway, thanks again guys. Sorry for disrupting whatever you were doin'," Ryuji apologised.

"No don't worry. Oh about the double date, it's way past lunch but how does dinner sound?" Ren asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," Ryuji said.

Ren and Makoto then left the complex, locking the door from the outside and then sending it through the small mailbox on the door.

"*sighs* Glad that's over, I'm actually kinda...tired...as well," Ryuji yawned, quickly closing his eyes and leaning his head on Ann's head.

Both Ryuji and Ann are now asleep.


	11. The Confession (Minato/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought the confessions were over? HA!
> 
> Please enjoy the confession of the future pink neo featherman star Yukari Takeba and our favourite door, Minato Arisato

Yukari Takeba had taken a liking to Minato Arisato. Sure he was aloof, blunt and really quiet and yes he did see her wearing basically nothing but a towel but they had really grown close in the time they were fighting shadows during the dark hour and his time in the dorm. They had went to the summer festival and that whole event had made Yukari develop butterflies in her stomach anytime she was around Minato; he had complimented her yukata, saying that she looked cute in comparison with a random girl and when the takoyaki vendor referred to her as his girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed but at the same time happy, was she falling for him?

Her feelings were solidified during the times when she would talk about her mum with him. She would talk to him and he would listen to her ranting, in fact he was the reason that she realised why her mother kept throwing herself at other men, just like her she missed her father. Minato had played a big role in this and she was quite grateful, no she was extremely grateful for this...she started developing feelings for him. Now Yukari wasn't one to back down from this type of thing so she knew what she must do, she was going to be straight up and do a ordinary wholesome confession, she didn't need anyone's input - see, I can make original confession stories without using previous ideas - since she had no need to confirm whether or not they were genuine because they were, Yukari Takeba had fallen in love with the boy.

It was after school and Yukari and Minato were both sitting in their classroom chatting to one another...it was showtime.

Yukari asked, "Hey Minato - kun, are you busy after school?" 

"Nope, I was just planning on going back to the dorms, why you asking?" Minato asked.

"Well...I want to speak to you...on the roof," Yukari responded.

"Sure, I'll see you there. I just need to check on something," Minato replied.

**"Straightfoward as always,"** Yukari internally giggled.

"Alright see you there," Yukari said.

Yukari was now waiting on the roof, listening to the track team active at work.

**"He sure is taking his time...I hope I wasn't stood up,"** she thought.

"Um, Yukari," a voice said, startling her.

Yukari turned around and was relieved to see it was Minato.

"O-oh Minato - kun, thanks for coming," she thanked.

"Don't mention it," Minato replied.

"S-so I wanted to ask you something...um...Minato - kun...why do you always spend time?" Yukari asked, causing Minato to raise an eyebrow, "We always do things together and so much has happened between us, and I have to have to say... I really enjoy our time together."

The last statement caused Yukari to blush but to her surprise, the door was blushing as well.

**"At least I got a slight reaction,"** she chuckled in her mind.

"Is it because we're both persona - users? Or are we just really good friends?" Yukari questioned, "What do you really think of me?"

"Do you want to know the full answer, or something brief?" Minato questioned with a slight smirk, which slightly annoyed the archer.

"Didn't you hear me?" Yukari questioned, "I want the full answer. Recently, when I see you talk to Fuuka or Mitsure - senpai, hell even Aigis, I wonder what you're talking about. I sometimes feel like my heart is going to shrink...and I'm afraid I won't feel anything anymore."

Yukari then prepared for her final statement, gathering up all the resolve she could muster.

"So um...I want you to look at me the way...I look at you Minato - kun," Yukari stated, blushing at own words, "So will you...ah what am I saying, nevermind I-"

"No no, I think I get what you're saying," Minato responded.

Yukari stopped in her place and turned around to look at Minato, now staring into each other's eyes.

"And to answer your earlier question, I think you're an amazing girl and I wished we could spend more time together. To tell the truth, I also want you to look at me the same way I look at you," Minato said, moving closer to the girl, "So I ask you, will you be mine?"

Yukari was then enveloped in a hug by the blunette, feeling the warmth that she had been longing for and reciprocated his actions by hugging the boy as well.

"Of course I'll be yours silly," she replied, blushing and small tears falling down her cheeks, "Minato, I love you."

"And I love you as well," Minato said, creating space for both the SEES members to stare at one another, "I would kiss you but I don't want to distract you since we're going to Tarturus tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Yukari questioned with a devilish look on her face.

She then kissed Minato on the cheek and looked at him to see his reaction; she was glad to see that he was as surprised as she hoped that he would be.

"Well come on, the guys are probably waiting for us," Yukari smiled, extending her hand.

"Uhhhh, yeah," Minato responded, taking Yukari's hand and exiting the school roof.

Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba are now a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm currently working on an original persona story and would like to hear some thoughts on what you would like to see.


	12. Music Tastes (Minato/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to school, Yukari wonders what Minato is always listening to on his headphones.

Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba were both traveling to their school Gekkoukan High. Both were sitting together and in his usual fashion, he was dozing off; he and the rest of SEES had spent quite sometime venturing through Tarturus. Lots of new floors were discovered, money claim, alot of "I've been waiting for this" from Akhiko and many shadows eradicated. However good progress can come at a price as Minato had grew tired and decided to call it a night after 9 floors and tried to get as much sleep as he could; Aigis ended up waking him again even though she had been told multiple times to not break into his room, to say the blunette was tired was probably the right word.

Yukari was enjoying the comfortable silence that was between her and her boyfriend, watching him sleep was something she would find herself doing for some reason, even she didn't know why she did it but she liked looking at Minato while sleeping; Yukari would sometimes take a look at him sleeping in class before they became an official couple and this habit didn't seem to show any sign of dying.

"He looks so calm like that...*giggles*almost looks cute," Yukari said quietly.

Yukari then noticed something.

**"He's always wearing those headphones huh,"** she thought, **"I wonder what he's listening to?"**

Yukari thought for a second but then was brought back into reality when she heard what was coming out of the headphones, a repeat of the word "baby" over and over again.

"Ok, now I'm really curious...maybe a little listen won't hurt," Yukari said, reaching for the boy's headphones but just as she was about to remove them.

"You stealing my headphones?" Minato asked menacingly, startling the girl.

"Ahh! O-oh M-minato - kun. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Haha, I'm joking," Minato chuckled.

"W-what? Geez no need to startle me like that," she said, lighting punching his arm.

"Ok ok I'm sorry," Minato laughed, "You want to have a listen?"

"Oh uh, are you sure?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah sure. This is a thing couples do anyway right?" he said smoothly.

"O-oh...uh yeah you're right," Yukari responded, causing the archer to blush.

Minato placed the headphones on Yukari which caused her to blush even more.

"Anything you want to listen to specifically?" Minato asked.

"Ummm, you know that song that repeated the word "baby"? Can you play that one?" Yukari requested.

"You know Mass Destruction?" Minato questioned.

Yukari confessed, "Is that the song name? I heard it coming from your headphones while you were sleeping and I got curious."

"Alright then," Minato shrugged, "Mass Destruction it is. You're in for a real treat."

Minato scrolled down his playlist and found the song, pressing it and starting the song.

"BABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABY," the headphones went.

After the song had concluded, Yukari handed the headphones back to the blunette.

"So what did you think?" Minato asked.

"I really like the song, no wait, I love the song. Where did you find the song?" Yukari questioned.

"I found the song through Fuuka. Everytime we would enter a battle against a shadow in Tarturus, Fuuka would play that song while we battle. It eventually got stuck in my head and I asked Fuuka about them. She showed me the people who made them and I started listening to more songs by them," Minato admitted.

"I see...hey Minato," Yukari said.

"Yes?" Minato replied.

"Do you think we could...listen to more songs together," Yukari requested.

"Of course, I'm assuming this is another way couples bond?" he teased.

"Heh, you catch on quick," Yukari said, realising that the train has stopped, "Come on, are stop is here."

Yukari stood up, taking the boy by the hand and leaving the train together.

Minato and Yukari have found a new way to bond.


	13. Taking Care Of Big Bro (Yu/Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko heads towards the Dojima residence to ask if Yu wants to go out, but she's greeted instead with Nanako.

Yukiko Amagi was strolling on her way to the Dojima Residence to go visit her boyfriend Yu Narukami. He had returned to Inaba about a week ago and they haven't had enough time to do "couple things" due to her role at the Amagi Inn. She was carrying a small bag with 2 bento boxes filled with food; she had actually been practicing cooking quite a bit, getting lessons from the Inn's head chef and according to Yosuke and Kanji, she had actually improved quite a bit since the days of "Mystery Food X". 

**"I wonder if Yu will like what I made,"** she thought, **"Maybe I should have added some more honey to the Katsu Curry."**

She was taken out of her thoughts as she realised that she had arrived at the household. Yukiko walked to the door and knocked twice, but when the door opens, it wasn't Yu at the door but instead it was his cousin and psuedo - little sister Nanako Dojima.

"Oh, hello Nanako - chan," Yukiko greeted politely.

"Hello Yuki - chan," the small girl smiled, "How can I help you?"

"Is Yu here? We were planning to go out together," Yukiko confessed.

"Oh, are you going on a date?" Nanako questioned.

"Yes actually. So...is he here?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh....um, about that," Nanako started.

* * *

Yukiko didn't know what to think when she saw her boyfriend lying under the kotatsu, breathing heavily. He slightly opened his eyes and instantly recognised who she was.

"Oh...hello Yuki," he greeted weakly.

"Yu!" she exclaimed, getting down on her knees, "What happened?"

"Ummm...well~," he started.

"He was out fishing last night and he fell into the river," Nanako said bluntly.

"Nanako!" he shouted, instantly regretting it as raising his voice hurt his chest, "You didn't have to tell her so forwardly."

Yukiko helped but let out a small giggle.

"Well in all fairness, the fish was really strong and I did manage to catch it," Yu said.

"But you ended up being pulled in," Nanako responded, "You shouldn't be going fishing in the middle of the night big bro. Why did you decide to go fishing anyway?"

"Felt like it," Yu responded.

 **"Are you serious?"** Yukiko and Nanako thought.

"Well anyway, sorry Yukiko. Looks like you wasted abit of your day coming here...sorry," Yu apologised.

"Nonsense," Yukiko responded, surprising the silver hair gigachad off guard.

Yukiko stood and rolled up her sleeves, confusing the 2 of them. She then walked off to the kitchen and searched through the cabinet; she then stopped as she realised what she was doing was rude.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Nanako - chan, am I allowed to grab a bowl from the kitchen?" she requested.

"Umm...ok," she said, both herself and Yu just staring at the girl, "Yuki - chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a bowl," Yukiko answered, "Oh that reminds me; Nanako - chan, could you get me a small face towel please?"

"Oh uh, okay," Nanako said, "...why?"

"For Yu of course," Yukiko smiled.

Once she said that, everything clicked with the 2 of them as Nanako nodded and walked off somewhere to retrieve a towel. After Nanako left the room, Yukiko carried on her search for the bowl, eventually finding moderately sized bowl and filling it halfway with a warm water. Being filled, she walked over to Yu and knelled down next to him.

"Y'know you don't have to do this," Yu reassured.

"Oh I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to," she answered, giving Yu a warm smile and causing him to the blush.

She then started rubbing the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You're worse than I expected," she said.

"C'mon, I can't be that bad," Yu said, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Yu...Konohana Sakuya's main element is fire so I should know what hot is," Yukiko responded, "Plus...."

"I can't bear to see you in this state," Yukiko admitted, "And the faster you get better...the more...we can spend time...together."

"Well then, work your magic Doctor Yukiko," Yu joked, causing Yukiko to giggle.

* * *

Nanako had returned with a small white towel, giving it to Yukiko so she could soak it in the bowl of water; she squeezed out any excess water contained within the cloth and wrapped it into a rectangle, placing it onto Yu's forehead.

"There we go," Yukiko said.

"Will this make big bro better?" Nanako asked.

"Don't worry Nanako - chan. If we keep doing this for Yu, after a few days I'm sure that he will feel better," she smiled.

"Hooray!" Nanako exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, a loud grumble echoed through the room; Nanako and Yukiko turned to face Yu.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten much today," Yu confessed.

"Oh," Yukiko said, grabbing her bag and bringing 2 bento boxes, "I actually brought some food for our date today."

"Really?" Yu asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "Would you like some? You like katsu curry right?"

"Umm...sure," Yu nodded.

Now, keep in mind Yu hasn't tried any of Yukiko's cooking since celebrating Christmas with the rest of the investigation team so his worry for what she had in store for him was completely understandable. Yu placed the small towel on top of the kotatsu and leaned up; Yukiko got a spoonful of curry for him and held it infront of his mouth.

"Say ahh~" she cooed.

Yu gulped, "Here goes nothing."

He opened his mouth and allowed to Yukiko to place the food into his mouth, chewing and savouring it.

"Wow...this is really good Yuki," Yu said surprised.

"You like it?" Yukiko asked, "Oh thank goodness. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Well you'll be glad to know I quite like it," he reassured the girl, another spoonful being placed in his mouth, "What did you put in this anyway?"

"Oh just some garlic powder, onion powder, coconut milk and honey," she responded, "I wanted to put some chilly flakes but I didn't know how good your spice tolerance so I just put some mild chilli powder."

"Hey, have some faith in me," he teased, "I was the leader of the Investigation Team."

"Investigation Team? What's that?" Nanako questioned, the teens turning their heads towards her.

"Oh...uh well...," Yukiko started.

"We can explain it to you but it might take a while," Yu responded.

"I don't mind, come on big bro; it's story time," she smiled, sitting herself down on the floor.

 **"ADORABLE!"** Yu and Yukiko thought.

Yu and Yukiko told the story of what unfolded last year.


	14. Bike Ride (Yosuke/Chie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke finally has a proper motorcycle license and ask Chie if she wants to accompany him.

Yosuke Hanamura was happily strolling to Junes. Why was he happy you ask? It's because he finally got a real motorcycle licence; he just passed his test this morning and was ecstatic to tell Chie the news since they had arranged to meet up for lunch. His dad actually bought him a proper motorcycle beforehand and since it was summer - meaning clear skies and nice weather - it was the perfect opportunity to give his new found privilege a test drive.

He arrived at the Junes' food court and saw Chie sitting and appeared to be looking around for the boy as when she caught a glimpse of him, she got up from her seat and ran towards him and embraced him in a hug, Yosuke returning the gesture.

"Hey you," Yosuke greeted happily.

"Hey Yosuke, how did it go?" Chie asked.

Yosuke pulled out the card from his pocket and showed it to the girl.

"Done and dusted," he winked, "I've been waiting forever for this."

"That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm proud of you."

"Ha thanks, now come on; I'm starving after that test. You go have a seat while I go get us some food," Yosuke said.

Chie nodded and went over to the seat she had reserved for herself and her beau while Yosuke had went to go buy some food for the two of them.

* * *

He finally returned with two plates of steak skewers and a soda for both of them to share.

"Oh yeah Chie, since I got my license I want to test out my new motorcycle and go for a ride," he started, "I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I'd love to. But won't you be way ahead of me since my scooter is slower than yours?" she questioned.

"That is true, I'll just slow down for you," Yosuke insisted.

"No it's alright, we get to spend time together and that's what counts right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah...man that was REAL cheesy y'know that?" Yosuke chuckled.

"Shut up," she said lightly punching his shoulder.

"Haha I kid I kid, anyway what time do you wanna meet?" Yosuke asked.

"Hmmmmm," she wondered, "What about this afternoon?"

"Sure, how does 5pm sound?" he suggested 

"Yeah that's a good time," Chie said, "Ahhh, now I'm getting pumped now."

"Be patient m'lady," Yosuke winked.

"Pfft, and you said I'm cheesy," Chie joked.

"Touche," Yosuke responded, causing both of them to laugh.

After they finished their food and cleared the table, both said goodbye to one another, kissed and went their seperate ways

* * *

Chie had gotten home but was sad to find that one of the tyres of her scooter was flat.

**"Damn it. And I promised Yosuke to spend time with him this afternoon,"** she thought, **"Now I have to cancel."**

She got out her phone and contacted to Prince Of Junes.

"Hey, what's up?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke, I can't hang out this afternoon," she said sadly.

"Oh...why's that?" he questioned.

"One of the tyres of my scooter is flat and I don't think they'll be able to get it fixed in time since I don't have the money right now," Chie admitted.

"Oh that's it? I could always just pa-"

No no no, Yosuke don't pay to fix my scooter! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I got you to pay for everything?" Chie questioned.

"But still, I coul-"

Yosuke. It's fine, we can always hang out another time," Chie said.

"Hmmmmm," Yosuke said.

Chie asked, "...Yosuke?"

"I have an idea," Yosuke replied.

"Huh? What did you have in mind?" Chie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see until 5pm," he teased, "I have to go now, Teddie needs some help with something. See you, love you."

"Love you too," Chie responded, hanging up her phone.

**"I wonder what the surprise is,"** she thought.

* * *

The doorbell rang of the Satonako residence and Chie walked up to the door, opening it and was greeted by Yosuke.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hello," she greeted back, "So what is this surprise you mentioned over the phone?"

Yosuke beckoned her to follow him and both walked to the front porch, presenting Yosuke's new bike; Yosuke got onto his bike.

"Get on," he told Chie.

"...Huh?" she said confused.

"Come on, since you don't have a bike available I'll at least offer the services of my bike," he winked.

"O-oh, so this...is what you had in mind," she said timidly.

"You embarrassed?" he teased.

"N-no! Anyway isn't illegal to do this?" she questioned.

"It would be if I didn't have a license. I actually got the idea from Rise when she mentioned riding behind Yu back in our second year," he confessed.

"Oh," was all Chie said.

"So come on," Yosuke said, holding out his hand, "Let's go for a ride."

Chie blushed at how surprisingly smooth Yosuke was being, taking his hand and hopping onto the back of his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his stomach and found something surprising.

"You've been exercising?" she asked.

"Yeah abit," he admitted, "Since you work out alot, I thought I should as well."

"Oh cool, we should do some training together," she said, "Anyway, we're getting off topic. Let's do this."

Yosuke nodded and started the vechile. And in a matter of seconds, they were off. It was better than they both expected; they both explored area together and admired the beautiful scenery that they came across. While riding, they had went over a speedbump which caused Chie to tighten her grip on Yosuke and lean closer, eventually placing her head on his back which caused both parties to start blushing.

Yosuke and Chie enjoyed their motorcycle ride together.


	15. The Present (Kanji/Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji and Naoto's one month anniversary is fast approaching and the detective prince decides to use her new found skills to make a present that she hopes he will love.

Kanji and Naoto's one month anniversary was coming up soon and the small girl was having a hard time in figuring out what to get for her significant other. Naoto thought this would be an extremely simple: she had dealt with all types of criminals in her career as a detective, she had discovered the murderer that was terrorising the quiet town and Inaba and even faced a God side by side with her friends but she was baffled with how difficult this decision was. She knew that she shouldn't buy something cheap since Kanji deserved something way more than just a card, however she knew that she shouldn't get something too expensive as Kanji would definitely object to her spending a large sum of money for him and well...she had to care for herself; he may be her boyfriend but she needed to take care of herself as well. Stumped on what to get the boy, she tried asking her grandfather and Yakushiji - san but they weren't any help as they didn't know Kanji well enough to know what type of gift he would like so unfortunately, she had to resort to her final option for help, Inaba's self proclaimed and very own Investigation Team.

* * *

Naoto had texted all the members of the Investigation Team except Kanji to meet up at the Junes Food Court and they were all surprised to see each other.

"Sensei and Yuki - chan? What are you two doing here?" Teddie asked.

"We could be asking you the same question," Yu chuckled.

Yukiko agreed, "That is a good point, what are you doing here Teddie?"

"Naoto - kun asked if we could meet up at the Junes Food Court," Yukiko admitted.

"She asked you too?" a voice asked.

They all turned their heads and saw the Prince of Junes himself, Yosuke Hanamura walking towards them.

"Hey Yosuke," Yu greeted.

"How you doin' partner?" the boy greeted back, shaking his hand, "Did Naoto ask you to meet up here as well?"

"Yup...it's weird though. She could have asked us all on the group chat," Yu pointed out.

"But she messaged us individually, I wonder why Nao - chan did that," Teddie questioned.

"Hey guys!" a voice exclaimed.

They all turned their heads towards another direction and saw Rise running towards them.

"Hello Rise - san," Yukiko greeted.

"Heya senpai, what are you all-"

"Naoto told us to come here," they all said in unison.

"O-oh, I see," Rise responded, "So does that mean all we have to wait for Kanji, Naoto - kun herself and Chie - senpai?"

"Hey guys," another voice said.

"Speak of the devil," Yosuke said.

"What are you all-"

"Naoto told us to come here and didn't say anything on the group chat," they all said in unsion, with the edition of Rise and startling Chie.

"Ah good, you've all arrived," yet another voice said.

"The woman of the hour," Yu joked.

"Hello Naoto - kun, we've all showed up like you requested," Yukiko smiled.

"All we're waiting for now is Kanji," Chie said.

"A-actually...he's not supposed to be here," Naoto confessed, surprising all her friends.

"Wait what?" they all asked.

"W-why don't we all take a seat, I already bought food for us so Yosuke - senpai doesn't have to buy it," Naoto said awkwardly.

* * *

Yu asked, "So what's this about Naoto?" 

"I'll get right to the point, I need your help with something," she confessed.

"We'd figured that much," Yosuke joked, earning him a light jab in the ribs.

"Hey be nice Yosuke," Chie told her boyfriend, "So what did you need help with?"

"Hmmmmmmmm," Rise wondered.

"What is it Rise - san?" Yukiko answered.

"Oh nothing, it's just that something tells me this about Kanji - kun," she winked.

"Woah woah woah, you can't just jump to-"

"Actually...this is...about Kanji - kun," Naoto confessed, surprising the group.

"What...what are you saying?" Chie questioned.

"Oh yes I remember that I haven't told you all yet...me and Kanji -ku-, no...Kanji are in a relationship," she confessed timidly.

"...HUH!?" they all shouted.

"P-please keep it down everyone," she pleaded them all to do.

"This is amazing Naoto - kun!" Rise shoyed happily, hugging the detective, "This is such great news, I can't believe you've all been holdin' out on us all this time!"

"Yeah what gives Naoto?" Yosuke questioned.

"You know we would have all approved of it," Yu added.

"Yeah yeah, you guys are like, perfect for each other," Chie said.

"So why did you keep it from us Naoto - kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Well...you see," she started.

"Hmmmmmmm," they all said, getting a little bit too close to the girl.

**"You'd think they would allow me to actually say something,"** Naoto thought.

"We wanted to keep things to ourselves and enjoy each others company without any...intrusions," she said, looking at them all which caused them all to back up from Naoto and restore her personal space.

"*cough* I see, so what did you need help with?" Yu asked.

"Well...our one month anniversary is in two days and...I need some help to find a gift for Kanji," Naoto confessed timidly, causing her to blush.

"Oh...then why didn't you say so?" Chie said.

"Huh?" Naoto said.

"We would happily give suggestions," Rise smiled.

"Oh...so...what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well...why don't you knit or sew something for him?" Yukiko suggested.

"Knit or sew something?" Naoto questioned.

"You've been learning to sew and knit from Kanji right?" Yu asked.

"How did you know about that?" Naoto questioned.

"We sometimes see you putting away some wool and needles in your bag when we come in to have lunch with you during school," Yosuke said.

"That is true, but I'm still not skilled enough to do something like knit," Naoto said.

"Well how long have you been learning to knit and sow?" Yukiko asked.

"About two weeks," Naoto admitted.

"And how is your current progress?" Yukiko asking another question.

"Well...I can knit this," Naoto answered, grabbing her bag and pulling a small bunny doll.

"Awwwww, Kanji - kun's taught you well," Rise said.

"Yeah it's pretty good Naoto," Yu added.

"Still, I can't knit something like this for Kanji, he could probably make this in his sleep," Naoto responded, "I might not even be able to make something worth while."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try right?" Yosuke asked.

"...I suppose you have a point senpai...alright, I'll give it a try," Naoto said.

"That's the spirit Naoto - kun," Chie smiled.

"Hm, thank you for your help everyone," the detective thanked.

* * *

Naoto was passing back and forth in her room, thinking of what she could make for Kanji.

**"Hm, what would Kanji like? Think Shirogane think,"** she thought.

This went on for hours and hours but to no avail, Naoto was growing more and more frustrated until she eventually decided to take a break and just laid on her bed.

"Damn it, what should I make?!" she said out loud.

**RING RING**

Naoto was dragged out of her thought process and turned to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" Naoto started.

"Hey Naoto," the voice said.

"Oh hello Kanji," she greeted.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Kanji asked.

"I am however, to say that I'm not nervous would be a big lie," she confessed.

"Really? I thought you'd be all calm 'bout this," Kanji responded surprised.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she giggled, "Anyway, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh I'm fixin' my scarf, I was checkin' through my closet and I found an old scarf that looked like shit," Kanji said.

And from that, an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Naoto's head.

"Um, Kanji. Do you mind if I end the call here? I need to do something," Naoto requested

"Ummm, okay. Well see ya, love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded, hanging up.

Now she knew what she was doing, she stood up, cracked her fingers and mentally prepared herself. She then got out the knitting wool and needles and got to work.

**"FOR KANJI!"** she internally shouted with determination and gusto.

* * *

It was now the promised day. Naoto had the gift wrapped up and in her bag along with some chocolates just in case her gift was poorly received; she has standing outside of Tatsumi Textiles and prepped herself for what she was about to do.

**"Okay Shirogane, you can do this,"** she thought.

She slid open the door and was greeted with Kanji by the front desk, he lifted his head up and blushed at the sight of his significant other; she was wearing a black pair of jean and a white polo shirt, accompanied by his old bullet necklace. She walked up to the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary," she smiled.

"N-Naoto, happy anniversary," he said, returning the favour by kissing her on the cheek.

"I- I have a gift for you," Naoto said, grabbing it from her bag and holding it out in front of the boy, "Please accept it!"

"Woah woah Naoto, no need to be so tense," Kanji reassured, causing the girl to smile and blush at the same time.

He took the gift and examined it; it was adorably wrapped in blue and teal wrapping paper and even a cute bow on it. He tore open the gift and was presented with a black scarf.

"Naoto, is this-"

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's not exactly the best made" she quickly apologised, "I got the idea from our call last night and I tried my best. If you don't like it I have-"

"I love it," Kanji said, surprising Naoto.

"Huh?" Naoto questioned.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, picking up Naoto and spinning her around.

"K-Kanji!" she shouted, immediately abandoning any sort of embarrassment she had and starting laughing.

Kanji then stopped and hugged Naoto tightly, her returning the favour.

Naoto's gift was a hit.


	16. The Photoshoot (Ryuji/Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a male model doesn't arrive for a shoot, Ann gets an idea and makes a call.

Ann Takamaki was on her way from school after getting a call from work. She had initially disliked going to her modelling job as she didn't feel a real connection to her job, only seeing it as an escape from Kamoshida's grasp and the fact that she was outclassed by Mika didn't really help strengthen her resolve. However, after spending time with a certain Ren Amamiya, she found a love for her job once again and it was pushed even further when she started dating Ryuji as he constantly encouraged her and reassured her that she was doing an amazing job. She still gets flustered at his words of encouragement even though she should be used to it by now with how supportive all of her friends were.

_"You got this!"_ Futaba would say.

_"There is a reason why I had asked you to be my muse, you will do a spectacular job,"_ Yusuke said.

_"We all know you will deliver Ann - chan,"_ Haru smiled.

_"We have high expectations from you,"_ Ren joked.

_"Shh you!"_ Makoto hissed, _"Don't worry Ann, you'll do amazing."_

_"Don't worry Lady Ann, this is you we're talking about,"_ Morgana said.

But for some odd reason, Ryuji's words impacted her the most.

_"You'll knock it out of the park Ann. Those assholes won't know what hit 'em,"_ he beamed.

She still giggled at how supportive he was, it just comes to show that even though he didn't have the biggest brain, he most definitely had the biggest heart.

* * *

Ann arrived at the spot where she was told to be, which happened to be Muira Beach.

**"Guess they want to take advantage of the good weather,"** she thought.

As she was walking, she saw that her manager was on the phone and he seemed pissed off.

**"Wonder what he's mad about,"** Ann wondered.

As she got closer, she heard more and more of the conversation between her manager and whoever he was talking to over the phone.

"Are you serious!? Why are you concerned about...hello? Hello?" he questioned.

The man looked down at his phone and saw that he had been hung up on.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Something wrong Tamada - san?" Ann questioned, causing the man to look up.

"Ah Ann - chan. At least one of you showed up to work," Tamada said, "Hiro - kun just said he wasn't coming for the shoot." 

"What? But he said he was available for today," Ann said, confused.

"Yeah but he called saying that he's not coming because he's not 'beach body' ready," Tamada responded annoyed.

**"The guy has a six pack and he says that he's not beach body ready?"** she thought disappointedly.

"He's so melodramatic," he said, "I'm sorry Ann - chan but we'll have to cancel for today; I'm sorry for wasting your time, now I have to tell the others that today's cancelled."

Ann thought for a second, she wasn't going to let Tamada - san give up that easily. She thought...and thought...and thought...until an idea finally popped into his mind.

"Tamada - san, I think I know a replacement," Ann said.

"Really?" he said eagerly, walking up to her, "Who? Who?"

"First off, personal space," Ann said, causing him to back off and apologise, "And don't worry, he's a really reliable guy."

Ann took her phone and made the call, ending it after a few minutes. She turned to Tamada - san and smirked.

"He can come," she smirked.

* * *

Ryuji was on his way to Mairu Beach and was wondering why Ann had told him to meet by the beach.

**"Wonder what she had in mind,"** he thought.

"RYUJIIIII!" a voice shouted.

The boy turned around and saw Ann running his way, jumping on him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"Good, you made it," she responded, wrapping her arm around his and walking him.

"So...why'd you ask me to come here?" he asked.

"Well you see...themodelthatwassupposedtomodelwithmeditchedussoIhadyoureplacehim," she answered quickly although Ryuji managed to pick up what she was saying.

"...WHAT!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Ah you must be Sakamoto - kun," Tamada said, walking up to the couple.

"Uh yeah, how do you know my name?" he asked.

Tamada responded, "Well Ann - chan said that you would happily model for us and from what she said, you seem ideal for the role and I must say, she made a good choice."

"...Um...you mind if I speak to my girlfriend for a sec?" Ryuji asked.

"Be my guest," he smiled.

Ryuji took Ann by the arm and pulled to a spot on the beach where her manager wouldn't be able to here them.

"WHAT THE HELL ANN!?" he shouted.

"What's the point in moving in us to a more private spot if you're going to be loud?" she joked

"Seriously Ann," he responded.

"Okay okay I'm sorry for not telling you, but I really need to do this," Ann defended, "Plus, you would be a great swimming trunks model."

"...Well-"

"Plus...I'd be alot more comfortable if you'd modeled with me instead of some random shirtless guy," she confessed, blushing and averting her eyes from Ryuji.

"But still, tell me next time okay? I'll say yes but at least tell me what's goin' on," he said.

"You'll do it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes but promise me that you'll be more honest," he said.

"Yes I promise," she promised, pulling Ryuji into a tight hug, "Thank you Ryuji, I love you so much."

"...I love you too," Ryuji responded.

* * *

Ryuji was caught up with what he had to do, soon going off somewhere to get changed into the swimming shorts. The two other models had arrived and all three of the girls had gotten into their attires - is this enough fanservice for you? -.

"So they got a replacement for Hiro - kun?" Mika asked.

"Yup, he said he wasn't 'beach body' ready," Ann said.

"Seriously? What a dip," the other model said.

"So I heard that you found a replacement for Hiro - kun Takamaki - san, I'm surprised you have connections," Mika said.

"Well at least I'm doing something for the job," Ann smirked back.

"You two get along so well," the other model smiled.

Both Ann and Mika looked at her, "In your dreams Ami - san."

"Anyway, who is this mystery person Takamaki - senpai?" Ami asked.

"Knowing you, he must be as unimpressive as you," Mika joked.

"I'll make you eat those words," Ann hissed back.

"Alright, I'm ready, now what?" a voice questioned.

All three of the girls turned around and saw Ryuji standing in a red and yellow swimming trunks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my," Mika and Ami said, blushing furiously and causing Ann to form a devilish smirk.

**"Told you,"** she thought.

"Ryuji!" she shouted, running up to him, Ann kissing Ryuji on the lips.

"So...who do I look?" he asked.

"You look great, told you you'd be perfect," Ann smiled.

**"F O R R E A L?"** Ryuji questioned.

"Oh yeah, Ryuji I want you to meet these two," Ann said, dragging Ryuji to the two other models who were still blushing.

"Ryuji, these are my colleagues Mika and Ami," she said.

"Hey," Ryuji greeted.

The two of them said nothing, both averting their eyes from him.

"Um...you okay?" Ryuji asked, flustering them even more.

"O-oh yes we are haha, I-I'm M-Mika," Mika greeted awkwardly, "T-This is our kouhai Ami, s-say hi Ami."

Ryuji looked at Ami and she was still looking away.

"W-what's your relation to senpai?" she asked.

"Oh...um, I'm her boyfriend," Ryuji confessed, surprising the two.

"O-oh, I see," they both said.

"Hey Ann - chan, we're starting and you're up first. Bring Sakamoto - kun with you," Tamada shouted.

"That's our cue, come on, Ryuji~" Ann cooed, interlocking her fingers with Ryuji and walking off with him, the girl looking back at Mika and smirking.

The shoot was a success.


	17. Hanging With Elizabeth (Minato/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minato and Yukari go on a date together to Iwatodai, they encounter a familiar face...well at least to Minato.

Minato had woken up and gotten ready to start to day, walking into the dorm lounge he was presented with Junpei playing some sort of video game, Mitsuru - senpai was reading a book, Akhiko - senpai was sleeping even more, Ken and Konomaru had just left the dorms to go on a walk, Fuuka was drinking coffee and chatting with Aigis and Shinjiro...he was probably cooking somewhere and pretending to be edgy somewhere. However, the blunette's eyes was locked onto the brown haired girl on the couch watching TV; Minato walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, the girl looking up and smiling at him.

"Morning Minato," she smiled.

"Morning Yukari," he smiled back, kissing her on the cheek.

"Get a room you two!" Junpei shouted.

"Shut up Stupei," Yukari hissed, keeping her voice down to make sure not to wake Akhiko.

"Anyway, Yukari, are you free today?" Minato asked.

"I should be," Yukari answered, "Did you have something in mind?"

"Well I thought we could go on a little date together," he admitted.

"Sure I'd love to," Yukari said, standing up and grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Remember you two, don't be out too late, "Mitsuru reminded, "We still need to go to Tarturus tonight."

"Don't worry Mitsuru - senpai, we'll be back in a few hours," Minato reassured.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off them senpai," Junpei chuckled, "Cause if you leave them alone for too long, they'll probably fu-"

"SHUT UP STUPEI!" they both shouted.

* * *

Minato and Yukari had gotten off the train and walked into Iwatodai Station.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Yukari asked.

"Well I was thinking we-"

"There you are," a voice said.

The two turned to where the voice had come from and standing there was the current Velvet Room Attendant Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Well I was hoping we go on an outing together so I came to look for you myself," she smiled.

"Well you see-"

"So...Minato, who is this?" Yukari asked, Minato realising what this could all imply.

"Nonononono, Yukari don't get the wrong idea!" Minato panicked.

"Ah, so this is the famous girlfriend you praise so much," Elizabeth said, "It's lovely to meet you."

Both had turned around and looked at the white haired girl, both blushing furiously.

"Huh?" Yukari said.

"Oh has Minato not mentioned me? My name is Elizabeth. I'm the one that makes sure he's doing his role of the wild card is being fulfilled," Elizabeth said.

"Oh...I see," Yukari said, "So why were you looking for him?"

"I would like to broaden my horizons so he sometimes tours me around Tatsumi Port Island," Elizabeth admitted, "And I assure you, there is nothing regarding the feeling of love happening between us, it would distract me from duties."

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed.

"And even if I wanted to, it's very clear from what he's said that he is very dedicated to you," she said, causing the two to blush again.

"Oh really?" Yukari questioned, looking at the boy and smirking at how much he was blushing, "What has he said?"

"Ummmm, I don't think she needs to-"

"He says that you're the most beautiful girl that he's ever laid his eyes on, that he sometimes has to make sure that he's not dreaming as he believes you are too good for him," Elizabeth explained bluntly.

Yukari was surprised by what Elizabeth had just said as she looked at Minato who looked like he was slowly dying.

"So, can we get started?" the attendant asked.

"S-sure Elizabeth, just go on ahead," she said, Elizabeth nodding and going off down...the wrong escalator?

"So....the most beautiful girl huh?" Yukari smirked, "You mean that?"

Minato looked up at his girlfriend and saw the grin that had formed on her face; he wasn't going to be the only flustered. He walked up to Yukari and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Every word of it," he smiled, causing the archer to blush.

"Well, I have a pretty amazing boyfriend," Yukari chuckled.

"Attention all customers, please avoid walking down the escalators going up and vice verse," the intercom said.

"Uh oh, that must have been Elizabeth," Minato said.

"Yeah it probably was, I saw her go down the wrong one," she responded.

"Well come on, we better catch up," he said, sticking out his hand and Yukari responding by interlocking her fingers with his.

* * *

After the ordeal with the escalator and looking at a hole, the three had arrived at Octopia and Elizabeth was in awe at the bright sign.

"Wow, what is this amazing aroma?" she asked.

"You've never had takoyaki Elizabeth - san?" Yukari asked

"Woah! You can figure out our secret ingredient just by the smell?" the takoyaki lady asked, "Well I guess you don't wear those funky clothes for nothing."

"Well I guess their isn't a law against takoyaki shops cooking stuff besides octopus," she said, "Well how 'bout it? I'm sure this will make you smile so hard that your cheeks fall off."

Elizabeth turned to face the couple.

"Such a result could cause calamity...but I would love to experience it," Elizabeth said eagerly.

"I don't think they mean that literally," Minato chuckled.

All three of them bought their share of takoyaki, Minato having to remind the attendant to not pay her a pile of coins like in the fountain. They took their seat are started eating, Elizabeth instantly falling in love with the delicacy.

"My, this is exquisite," she gawked, putting her finger against her cheek.

"You want mine Elizabeth - san?" Yukari asked.

"I would love to, but may I ask why? I still have most of my share," she questioned.

Yukari confessed, "Well, I would prefer if I had actual octopus in the takoyaki."

"Is it even takoyaki?" Minato asked.

No refunds!" the takoyaki lady shouted.

"Well I'll gladly take some more then," Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you want mine as well?" Minato asked.

Elizabeth simply nodded and took it off the blunette's hands. After downing all of their shares, she got up and went to purchase more, surprising the couple. 

"Geez, how deep is her stomach?" Yukari asked.

"Bottomless," Minato joked, causing his belle to chuckle and get closer to the boy and lean her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I was abit skeptical of bringing her along," Yukari confessed, taking a hold of Minato's hand, "But I've actually like having her around."

"Yeah well, I'm glad you had fun today," he smiled.

"Yeah, sorry for thinking you were cheating," Yukari apologised.

"No it's fine, it just shows your serious about our relationship," Minato smiled, causing the girl to giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he responded.

* * *

It was now 6pm and Minato and Yukari were by the entrance of the station with Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you two aren't hungry?" Elizabeth asked, "You haven't ate anything since your 7th meal."

"Don't worry Elizabeth - san, we're fine," Yukari reassured, "Our train's here so we have to go now."

"I see, well then farewell then Yukari and wild card," Elizabeth said.

"Bye Elizabeth," Minato responded.

"Come hang out with us again soon," Yukari added.

Yukari has made a new friend.


	18. Makoto The Barisata (Ren/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto asks if she can learn how to make coffee from Ren and Sojiro.

During study sessions that the young couple had, Ren would usually make coffee for the two of them to sip on while studying. She had always loved how Ren made the coffee, albeit Sojiro Sakura had taught the delinquent how to make such delicacies, it was clear that his lessons were effective as the quality of the student's coffee was almost on par with the teacher. Ren had learnt about nineteen different types of coffee beans; he had gotten Makoto to test out his tastebuds as he would make coffee and pick a bean at random. To say that this process of making coffee didn't intrigue Makoto would be a lie. The way he made the coffee looked so professional and fun and she had to admit, Makoto found Ren handsome while making it, don't ask why just role with it.

* * *

One day during one of their study sessions, Ren and Makoto were both writing notes down when one of them yawned.

"You alright?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine," Ren reassured, "I was just out a bit too late last night."

"I tried to warn you, but you just had to go help Yoshida - san," Morgana added, causing Ren to glare at the "cat".

"Well guess that's my cue to make some coffee," Ren said.

He stood up and went to leave the booth the two of them were in but something tugged onto his Shujin Blazer. Ren turned around and saw Makoto holding onto his blazer.

"Um, Ren," she said.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Well you see, you seem tired," Makoto started, "So I was thinking...maybe you teach me...how to make...coffee?"

Ren was surprised by the question that his belle had asked.

"You want to learn to make coffee?" Ren questioned.

"Well...yes. I always see you making coffee and I must admit, it has peaked my interest...and...," Makoto confessed, "I found you quite attractive while you do it."

Both of them were blushing now, all the while Morgana wincing at the romance blossoming in the room.

"Well...how can I say no to my queen," he smirked, causing Makoto to blush even more.

"O-oh you," Makoto pouted.

"You're so cute," Ren teased.

"A-anyway, shall we get started?" Makoto said, walking out of her booth and behind the barista.

* * *

Ren was searching upstairs in his room and then came downstairs, holding an apron in his hand; he presented it to Makoto.

"An apron?" Makoto questioned.

"Well you want to learn to make coffee right?" he asked, "Well you got to look the part."

"I see," Makoto said.

Ren spun Makoto around and put the apron on for her, tying the back which caused the girl to blush a little.

"Okay, shall we begin?" she asked.

"Alright. First I need to tell you about the types of coffee beans we have and I have to familarise you with them," Ren started.

Ren went on to explain the types of coffee beans he experimented with, talking about them in terms of flavour profile, bitterness, richness and acidity.

"Anything you want to test out first?" Ren asked.

"Hmmmm, can I try Indonesi-"

"Sorry to stop you there Mako, but I can't let you use them," Ren stated.

"Oh, may I ask why?" she asked.

"The Indonesian Kopi Luwak bean is really expensive," he answered, "I actually got grilled by Sojiro for using them."

"Okay then, well what about...," Makoto started, surveying the jar of beans, "Guatemalan Antigua?"

"Good choice," Ren smiled, "Soft acidity and a refreshing aftertaste. Should be able to keep us going through our study session."

Makoto nodded and took the jar from the shelf. She took a few beans out and placed them into the coffee grinder, reducing it into a fine powder; she was mesmerised by the smell of the coffee powder was giving off but...

"Achoo," she sneezed.

"Bless you," Ren chuckled, "What an adorable sneeze."

"O-oh, shush you," she retorted, but was internally smiling and giggling in her mind.

"Yeah that happened to me as well when I first ground the beans," Ren confessed.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Makoto asked.

"Well we now have to filter it into the cups we're using," Ren responded, grabbing two cups, a filter and a kettle.

He placed the filter on top of the cup.

"Now place the coffee powder inside the filter and press down on it to even it out," Ren explained.

Makoto obeyed the instruction as she put the powder into the filter, pressing it down with the back of a spoon to even everything out.

"Ren, where would your cup be?" Makoto asked.

"Right there," Ren responded, pointing to the cup that she was using.

"Oh, but I thought that-"

"You're making me coffee and I'm making YOU coffee," he smiled.

"I see,"Makoto said.

"HEY!" Morgana meowed, "What about me?"

"Don't worry I'll prepare some milk for you in abit," Ren assured.

He reverted his attention back to his girlfriend. 

"So now pour the boiling water into the filter and fill it to the top," he instructed, Makoto following said order.

"And, now what?" Makoto questioned.

"We wait for the coffee to fully filter," he responded, "In the mean time, I'll make my coffee for you."

Makoto nodded and went to back to the booth they were both studying in, taking a seat and looking at Ren work.

"Thank you for teaching me Ren," she said.

"Don't mention it, at least we have a new thing we can do together," he said, causing her to blush.

"T-that is very true," Makoto responded.

* * *

As time passed and as the coffee filtered out into the cup, Makoto didn't get any work done as she was to busy swooning over her beau making coffee.

 **"My, what a lucky girl I am,"** she thought.

"Hey Mako," Ren said and breaking her out of her daydream.

"O-oh yes Ren?" she asked.

"Your coffee is done filtering," he said.

Makoto nodded and stood up from the booth, walking behind the counter and removing the filter from the cup.

"Where shall I put this?" Makoto asked, holding the filter in her hand.

"Put it in the sink, I'll clean it later," Ren answered.

Once Makoto placed the filter into the sink, she looked at the creation she made and took in the aroma, it smelt amazing.

"Ren, do you want some milk or sugar in your coffee?" Makoto asked.

"Put some milk into my cup," he requested, "What about you, the one I made for you has nearly fully filtered."

"Milk and sugar please," she responded.

Ren nodded and got the sachets of milk and a jar of sugar from the shelf and presented it in front of the girl; she took a sachet and deposited it into the cup.

"Okay Ren, I'm done with your one," she confirmed.

"Good job Makoto," Ren congratulated, "Take a seat by the booth and I'll bring your one."

Makoto nodded and took his cup to the booth they were studying in, clearing the table abit so that they had enough space for their cups.

* * *

Ren's creation was complete and he soon took his seat at the booth.

"So, do you want to try mine?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sure it'll be great Makoto," Ren smiled.

He picked the cup up and took a sip, savouring the taste in his mouth. He placed the cup down and looked his belle.

"Well...what do you think?" she questioned.

"It's delicious," he said warmly.

"Oh thank goodness," Makoto sighed, relieved that she didn't just poison her boyfriend.

"Well why don't you try some of mine?" Ren requested.

Makoto nodded and took her cup and sipped it.

"Wow, this taste amazing," she said, "What bean did you use?"

"Indonesian Kopi Luwak," he said bluntly, nearly causing Makoto to spit out what she just drank.

"But you said that it was an expensive bean?" she wondered.

"Well a queen deserves the highest quality right?" Ren asked, "And so a joker shall deliver for his queen."

Makoto couldn't tell if her face was red from the heat of the coffee or from what Ren just said.

"W-well-"

"Simp," Morgana said.

"Like you're one to talk," Ren retorted, "Do you want me to tell "Lady Ann" and Ryuji what you've said about their relationship?"

"N-no thank you," the cat quickly said.

"Well, do you like the coffee?" he asked.

"Well, I do really appreciate that you would use an expensive coffee bean just for me," Makoto smiled, "Thank you for teaching me, Renren~."

Ren blushed at Makoto's use of that nickname.

"Where did you-"

"I've heard Ryuji call you it sometimes and I found it cute," she explained.

"Well...can I call you Mako - chan~?" he asked, causing her to blush.

"Well...only when we're alone," she answered.

"Deal," he smiled, walking the Makoto's side of the booth and taking a seat next to her, leaning his head on hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Makoto Nijima can now make coffee.


	19. What the hell is a "halfaversary"? (Ren/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eiko confronts Ren about him and Makoto's "halfaversary", he decides to prepare something for the special day.

Ren Amamiya had thought his week wouldn't be as eventful as it had been. He had celebrate both Valentines Day and White Day back to back with his girlfriend Makoto and had enjoyed every single second of it; they kissed, hugged, held hands, ate together you name it, they were engulfed in their love for one another and both were content with what occurred on those two days. So the talk that Ren had today was news to him.

"Hey Glasses - kun," a voice said.

Ren turned around to see Makoto's self proclaimed best friend Eiko Takao running up to him.

"Hello Eiko - senpai," Ren greeted, "Did you need something?"

I do. You mind coming with me to courtyard?" Eiko requested.

"Um...sure...why exactly?" he questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there," she smiled, grabbing the boys arm and dragging across the school.

As the two went through the school, all of Shujin's students were staring and in regular fashion, gossiping over what they were witnessing.

"Woah, Eiko - senpai and the transfer student," one student said.

"So he's trying to start his own harem?" another questioned.

"Seriously, what attracts girls to him?" one wondered, "Why can't they go for a nice guy like me?"

**"Great, and I thought the rumours stopped,"** Ren thought.

"People who refer to themselves as 'nice guys' are usually assholes you know that right?" Eiko commented while walking past the student that said it, destroying his fragile ego.

* * *

Both Ren and Eiko had arrived at the courtyard, the girl finally letting go him.

"You have a surprisingly strong grip," Ren chuckled.

"Thank you," Eiko beamed, "But that's besides the point, we need to talk about you and Mako - chan."

Ren's expression dropped a little.

"Oh...did I do something wrong?" he questioned.

"No actually the opposite," Eiko answered, making Ren sigh in relief, "You wouldn't believe how much she like, gushes about you to me. It's totes adorable."

Eiko got her phone out her bag and opened the chat log that her and Makoto had together.

~

Ms Prez sent a photo.

Me - "Woah where did you get those from?"

Ms Prez - "Ren got them for me."

Me - "Damn. Glasses - kun really does know how to treat a gal right."

Ms Prez - "I can't compete with what I did for him on Valentines Day."

Me - "Why, what did Glasses - kun do?"

Ms Prez - "He took me to an aquarium first and then took me out for dinner, but it was at this fancy restaurant. And to top it all off, he gave me flowers and we saw a view of the entire city lit up, GOD I love him so much."

Me - "That sounds adorableeeeee!!!!! Wait, what did you do after that?"

Ms Prez - "...Umm."

Me - OMG! You did something lewd didn't you?"

Ms Prez - "Let's not talk about this!"

Me - "Ohohoho so you did. So how big was he."

~

Eiko said, "She never did answer that."

"And you'll never know that answer," he smiled, emanating a menacing aura.

"Alright alright geez," she said, "But back on topic, Mako - chan actually told me that you're gonna be six months into your relationship."

"Yeah, it's coming up this Saturday, what's so important about it?" Ren questioned.

"Well, it's your halfaversary," Eiko declared, confusing Ren.

"...What the hell is a halfaversary?" he questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? There are twelve months in a year and twelve divided by two is six," she explained, "You and Mako - chan have been together for nearly half a year."

"...Ohhhhhhhh, I see," Ren said, "But I still don't understand why you have to point this out."

Eiko flicked Ren's forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Come on Glasses - kun, you need to like, treat her for this massive occasion," Eiko said, "Did you really think that I was going to let this slide?"

"What are you, Makoto's own personal cupid?" Ren joked.

"More or less," she smiled.

"That wasn't a genuine question," he sighed.

"That's besides the point, don't you want to treat your lovely girlfriend to something, I mean you two are literally perfect for each other," Eiko stated.

Ren thought for a moment.

"Well...I guess you do have a point," Ren said, "Fine, I'll do it. But this is between us okay, you tell no one."

"My lips are sealed," Eiko said.

* * *

Ren was lying down in his bed thinking of multiple possibilities of what he could do for this 'halfaversary'.

**"Hmmm, I can't take her to the Wilton buffet,"** Ren thought, **"We've already been there together. What about Destinyland? No, we've been there before as well. Think Amamiya think."**

Ren must have been REALLY lost in his thoughts since he didn't Sojiro and Futaba calling for his name downstairs. Futaba walked up the stairs and loomed over the boy.

"Big brother?" Futaba said, snapping Ren out his thought process.

"O-oh Futaba, you alright? Ren asked.

"We were calling you from downstairs so we can go out for sushi," Futaba said, "But you didn't respond. Everything alright?"

"Well...I was thinking about something," Ren confessed, "Me and Makoto have been together for nearly six months."

"Ohhhh so you're now at the "halfaversary" stage," Futaba said.

"You know what a halfaversary is?" Ren questioned.

"Yup, they appear alot in Romance mangas, " Futaba declared, "Maybe you'd want some tips and cheats for this."

"Hmm, sure. Hit me with your best shot Futaba," Ren said, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Well out of the mangas I've read, the best halfaversary subplot is probably from this one called "The Student Council President Maid".

"Oh, what happened in that?" Ren questioned.

"Well, when the two protagonists six month anniversary comes up, the guy of the relationship Akira Kurusu decides to take his girlfriend Maki Kijima through a trip down memory lane," Futaba explained.

"Memory lane?" Ren questioned.

"Well they first met in the maid cafe that Maki works at and in regular romance fashion, they hated each other," she said, "But as the story progresses, they start spending time with each other and fall in love. So for the halfaversary he takes her to the place where it all started, going to each they place where they shared a significant memory."

"Hmmm, I could do that actually," Ren admitted, "Now I just need to think of the locations."

"What dungeons did you venture through?" she asked.

"Well, we went to the arcade first to broaden her horizons," he confessed, "You wouldn't believe how loud she was screaming."

"And then?" Futaba asked.

"Well then we went to different places to broaden said horizons; we went to the Red Light District, Destinyland, Dome Town and then Leblanc," Ren admitted.

"Leblanc?" she questioned.

"It was the place our first date took place," Ren blushed, scratching his cheek.

"You really picked this dump? Weird tastes," Futaba said.

"You're one to talk when it comes to weird," he retorted, "But anyway, those are my locations."

"Good. Now you take her there for and do some romantic junk like hold hands and all that, also reminiscing on the past," she explained.

"I see, well I guess it's the only idea I have so I'll do it, thanks little sis," Ren thanked, patting the gremlin on her head.

"Hehe, I'm the alpha sibling!" she declared.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" a voice asked.

Both Ren and Futaba turned their heads to see Sojiro standing by the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Sojiro," Futaba apologised, "I was busy helping Renren for his halfaversary."

"Ah I see, it's finally that time huh?" Sojiro questioned, "Make sure not to screw it up kid."

**"Am I seriously the only one who didn't know what a halfaversary was?"** he thought.

* * *

The day of reckoning was finally on Ren Amamiya and he was fully prepared for what was to come; he had woken up early to cook a special curry just for him and his special lady, bought a bouquet of flowers at his florist job and mentally prepared for himself.

"Alright Amamiya, this is it," he said

Ren had walked into Shujin Academy and went straight to the student council room. He knocked on the door at was greeted with his beloved girlfriend, Makoto Nijima.

"Oh Ren, what a lovel-"

She was cut off as he pushed her lightly into the room and closed the door, surprising the Nijima. And if that didn't surprise her enough, he got down on one knee in front of her.

"R-ren?" she asked, blushing furiously.

He got out of his pocket a single rose, coloured similarly to her crimson eyes.

"Happy anniversary, my queen," Ren stated.

"O-oh...I see," was all Makoto could say.

Ren stood up and walked up to the girl, getting as close he could. She moved a bit of her hair and got close to her ear.

"Meet me outside the school gate after school," he whispered, causing her brain to metaphorically implode.

"U-uhhhh, I w-wi...okay," she said.

"Good," Ren smiled, kissing the girl on the forehead and handing her the rose, "See you there~."

Ren walked out of the room and left Makoto completely starstruck and baffled, her face redder than...well is really really red a good description because that was what it was.

"..."

The door slid open to reveal a few members of the student council walking in.

"Hello Nijima - senp-"

They stopped in there tracks when they saw Makoto standing in front of them, with a blush on her face and rose in hand.

"Umm, Nijima - senpai?" one student asked.

And to their surprise, Makoto fainted in front of them.

"NIJIMA - SENPAI!?!" they all shouted.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Makoto was eating in the courtyard on her own. She decided that she needed some alone time after what happened in the morning.

**"God that was embarassing,"** she thought, **"How could I faint in front of my peers?"**

"Heya Mako - chan," a voice greeted.

Makoto looked and saw Eiko with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Eiko," Makoto greeted back.

"Care for some company?" Eiko asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"So I heard you fainted in the student council room, care to explain?" Eiko asked as she was taking a seat.

"Word got out already, why am I not surprised?" she sighed.

"You know Shujin, there never is a secret that you can keep safe," Eiko joked, "Now tell me the deets, why did you faint?"

Makoto had formed a blush as she mentally reminded of what occurred during that morning, her brain nearly imploding again at the thought of Ren.

"W-well, I fainted...because of...Ren," Makoto confessed timidly.

"Woah! Glasses - kun made you faint?" she questioned, "What did he do?"

"H-he walked into the student council room and gave me a rose," Makoto explained.

"That's it? I thought it would be like, more serious," Eiko said disappointed.

"W-well it was," Makoto pouted, "He got down on one knee and presented it to me like he was going to propose. And then he whispered into my ear to meet him after school and just walked off."

"Ohhhhhhh, so that's why," Eiko responded, "Damn, who knew Glasses - kun could be so seductive?"

"S-seductive?" Makoto questioned, mentally malfunctioning again.

"So...why the rose?" Eiko smirked as she clearly knew why.

"Well you see, it's me and Ren's six month anniversary," she confessed.

"So your halfaversary," Eiko added.

"Huh? What's a halfaversary?" Makoto asked.

"Nevermind that, if he asked to meet you after school then he should have something special planned right?" Eiko asked.

"O-oh, you're right," Makoto said.

"But wow, Glasses - kun really is something else isn't he, eh Mako - chan?" Eiko questioned.

"Yeah," she responded, blushing slightly and forming a warm smile.

* * *

It was finally time for Makoto to meet Ren at the gate and in regular fashion, she arrived earlier than needed. A few minutes later, Ren finally arrived.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"H-hi Ren," Makoto responded back.

"You ready for this?" Ren asked, extending his hand.

Makoto said nothing but just took his hand and both started walking together.

"So I heard you fainted," Ren said.

"W-we're not talking about that!" Makoto shouted.

* * *

They both arrived at the first place that Ren planned for his trip down memory lane, the arcade.

"Why the arcade?" Makoto asked.

"Well it's the location when our friendship was established, so I thought we could come here first," Ren explained.

"I see, well it certainly is nostalgic," she responded.

"Come on," Ren beckoned, walking towards the first game they played together and picking up one of the guns, "You still remember how to play right?"

Makoto smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Try me," she smirked.

Both started playing and in usual fashion, Makoto got way into it but Ren didn't mind, it was one of the many things that he found cute about her. They both beat the game, Makoto cheering and hugging Ren tightly.

"We won we won we won!" she cheered, hugging her beau tightly.

"Umm Makoto, I can't breathe," Ren said.

"O-oh," Makoto responded, quickly letting go of him, "I apologise."

"it's fine, at least you're having fun right?" Ren asked, "Now come on, we're going to our next destination."

Makoto took Ren's hand and started walking out but she stopped suddenly and turned around, surprising him.

"Makoto?" he questioned.

Ren looked at what Makoto was looking at saw the Buchimaru - kun plush sitting inside the confidements of a claw machine. Makoto turned to face Ren with a pout and puppy eyes, causing Ren to smile.

"Don't worry," Ren reassured, "I've always been lucky when it comes to claw machines."

* * *

The couple were now in...the Red Light District? This confused Makoto.

"Wait, you don't intend on making me purchase alchahol for the both of us right?" Makoto questioned.

"Of course not, this place is an important place for our relationship," Ren explained, "It IS where we beat that bastard Tsukasa and our relationship started."

"I see, so what are we going to do today?" Makoto asked, "I don't think I'm properly dressed to go to a club."

"Oh we're not going to a club," he reassured.

Ren lead both of them to a small stand where a woman familiar to Ren sat down.

"Oh Amamiya - kun, it's lovely to meet you," Chihaya greeted.

"Nice to see you as well Chihaya - san," he smiled back.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked, "And who's the lovely lady with you?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Makoto, Makoto this is Mifune Chihaya; I was her apprentice and she taught me stuff about fortune telling," Ren explained.

"It's very nice to meet you," Makoto bowed.

"Oh the pleasure is mine," Chihaya smiled, "So I'm assuming you're here for a fortune reading."

"How did you know?" Ren questioned, acting surprised.

"Oh you know," Chihaya said, "Now take a seat you two."

Ren and Makoto took a seat in front of the fortune teller.

"So what will it be?" she asked.

"A relationship reading please," Ren requested.

"Relationship reading?" Makoto questioned.

"You'll see," he said.

Chihaya nodded and got to work, carefully each tarot card laid out in front her and going through the process that she usally did when screen fades to black and returns to her flipping over a card.

"I see," she said closing her eyes.

"Why? What does it say?" Makoto asked.

"You're relationship...is going to be the death of both of you," Chihaya responded, surprising and worrying the both of them.

"Haha just kidding," she winked, "You're relationship is extremely healthy, it's the most positive outcome I've ever seen in my time as a fortune teller."

"Phew," they both sighed in relied

"Thank you Chihaya - san," Ren thanked.

"Yes, that was quite an enlightening experience," Makoto added.

"Anytime...oh, would you like to know when you two will be married?" Chihaya asked.

"...M-m-m-marriage?" Makoto questioned, herself and even Ren forming a bright red blush on their faces.

* * *

The day progressed and Ren was glad that Makoto was enjoying it; they went to dome town, the beach, destinyland you name it, they had basically been all over the place and now, it was the final frontier.

"So, where will you be taking me now?" Makoto asked.

"Oh you'll soon find out my queen," Ren winked.

Makoto shook her head and smiled.

**"Wow, I really am a lucky girl. Today has been so fun,"** she thought.

"We're here," Ren said, breaking Makoto's trail of thought.

She looked up and saw that they were at Leblanc.

"Hmm, interesting location, I've never heard of this place before," she joked.

"Really? Well I think you'll love it here," Ren responded.

Both walked into the cafe and were greeted by Sojiro and Futaba busy at work. When he realised that the couple had arrived, he signalled Futaba and Morgana to come with him back to the Sakura residence, leaving the cafe to the two of them.

"Take a seat," Ren said.

Makoto nodded and took a seat by one of the booths, taking the smell of coffee that circulated in the room and watching Ren as he started to work.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Ren finally finished whatever he was doing, placing two plates of curry and two cups of coffee on the table.

"Here, our dinner," Ren stated.

"So the Leblance classic of curry and coffee," Makoto said, "Not a bad way to end this wondeful day."

"Well this place is important to our relationship," Ren added.

"Oh, how so?" she asked.

"It's where we had out first date and you realised your dream," Ren explained, causing Makoto's eyes to widen and her face to form a blush.

Ren got out of the booth and went behind the counter, returning with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and giving to the girl.

"Makoto, you have been such a great, no, an amazing influence and I couldn't imagine a world where I'm not with you," Ren stated, "I love you so much."

"Oh Ren," Makoto said, tears starting to form, then embracing the boy in a hug, "I love you as well.

She created space between the two of them and started littering kisses all over his face.

"This...is perfect," Makoto said, "I wish I could've done something for you."

"You don't have to, you being here is enough for me," Ren stated.

"But you've treated me so many times this week, I can't compete with you; you are better than me," she said.

"What? Makoto, you're the most intelligent, beautiful, cutest girl I've ever met. To say you're better than me is you underselling yourself," Ren reassured, "We're equals, no one better and worse."

"R-Ren...you're right," Makoto said, rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek, "I really wish this could continue but I need to return home soon. Sis would be mad if I was out too late."

"Oh, about that-"

The bell on top of the door rang and caused the two look in that direction; it was none other than Sae Nijima.

"Sis?" Makoto questioned.

"Hello Makoto, I have something for you," Sae said.

She presented Makoto with small bag and she took it, examining the contents of it. It had clothes and a toothbrush.

"What's this for?" she questioned.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Sae asked, facing Ren.

"I was going to surprise her," Ren explained.

"Surprise?" Makoto questioned yet again.

"Makoto, how would you like to sleep over for the night?" Ren asked.

Makoto froze for a second at the question that was just asked.

"S-sleep over?" Makoto stuttured, "But what about-"

"He already asked me about that," her sister cut in, "It took me some time but I eventually allowed it."

"Oh," was all Makoto could say.

Sae lowered down so that she was eye level with her younger sister.

"Makoto, you're growing up now and I haven't been the best guardian...but at least allow me to support you know by allowing you to do this," Sae explained.

"*sniff* Oh Sis," Makoto cried, hugging her sister, Sae returning the favour.

Once the two Nijima sisters let go, Sae faced Ren.

"You better take care of her," she said.

"Don't worry Nijima - san," Ren assured, "She's in safe hands.

"Good," Sae responded, walking up to Ren and getting uncomfortably close, "Cause if she come home hurt or pregnant, I'll see to it you won't escape death a second time."

Ren was scared by what Sae had said, a menacing aura emenating from her.

"Well Makoto, have fun," Sae smiled, walking out of the cafe.

Makoto and Ren faced each other and smiled.


	20. Calming The Storm (Minato/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning more about the dark hour, Yukari doesn't take the truth all too well and runs off. It's up to Minato now to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend they're dating at this point.

All of the members of SEES were vacating at Yakushima to relax and take their minds off Tarturus and the Dark Hour. The past few days for all the members of the dorm - minus Ken since he just got here - hasn't exactly been the most...comfortable to say the least, everyone seemed to be having doubts about why they fight or why they even joined SEES to begin with; Yukari was having doubts, Akihiko was having doubts, Junpei was having doubts, hell even Mitsuru was having doubts and she was the one who started SEES. The amount of relief that Minato and Fuuka felt when Ikutsuki announced that they were going to take a trip to the beach.

However, this sense of relaxation was short lived when Mitsuru's father had decided to gather them all together so he could reveal more information about the Dark Hour and his inclusion in it all.

* * *

"So what have you gathered us here for?" Junpei questioned, "I came here to relax."

"Shush Stupei!" hissed Yukari.

"My father is going to reveal some things about the Dark Hour and Tarturus," Mitsuru confessed.

**"Here comes the uncomfortable atmosphere again,"** both Minato and Fuuka thought.

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given a brief explanation regarding the creation of both the Dark Hour and Tarturus," Takeharu Kirijo started.

Everyone immediately went quiet when Takeharu started speaking; the amount of authority in his low, intimidating voice was enough to send a chill down most of there spines.

"Well we adults are to blame for this," he continued, "If I could atone for my sins with my life, I would have done so by now...but now I have to now choice but to rely on children to fix an adult's mess."

"So what happened all those years ago?" Fuuka asked.

"You see, they wanted to use those monsters...to make a time manipulation device," Takeharu confessed, surprising and confusing everyone.

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Just imagine it," he responded, "Imagine being able to control the flow of time...having the power to eliminate events before they even happen. With such a device, you could shape the world in your favour."

"Holy shit," Junpei said.

"However, under my father's influence, the research began to stray from the original goal. He seemed to only have nihilism in his heart and soul, mind and body," he carried on, "Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free."

"Break free? Break free from what?" Minato questioned.

Takeharu lifted up his head and stared at the blunette, his eyes piercing through his soul.

"Whatever influence fell upon him," he said, "...It's only natural that you want to know the truth, thus I will provide you with it."

The lights suddenly turned off and the TV screen turned on, causing all of the SEES members to turn their heads.

"Huh? What's this?" Akhiko asked.

"This is the only existing footage that was found of the accident, it was recorded by a scientist who was at the scene," he answered.

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands," the recording started.

"Huh?" Yukari said, her eyes widening when she heard the voice.

"My employers has become obsessed with a loathsome idea, this experiment shouldn't even have came into fruition to begin with," the recording continued, "I'm afraid what I've done will result in unexpected calamity...but it was for the sake of the entire world."

"The entire world, that large of a scale?" Minato questioned.

"Please listen closely," he pleaded, "The shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed because of the explosion, to end this nightmare, they must be eliminated!"

"I...am to blame for this," he confessed, "I knew of the obvious risks...but I was blinded by success...so I didn't raise any objections...this is all my fault."

"Huh...dad?" Yukari questioned, standing up from the couch.

What Yukari said surprised everyone.

"You mean...that was...your father?" Fuuka asked.

Yukari didn't respond to her, instead looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face. The lights came back on and the TV screen went to black.

"Father...," Mitsuru said.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba. He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man," he admitted, "However, we are the ones at fault, we pushed him to continue the research...the Kirijo group are to blame for his death."

"So...my dad...caused all this? The dark hour...Tarturus...the death of those scientist," she said quietly, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"H-hey...you okay?" Akhiko asked awkward, it was clear he wasn't the best at emotional support.

"So that's why you were hiding this?" she asked.

"Because you felt sorry for me?" asking another question, although Yukari's tone made it apparent that she was growing irritated.

"Yukari?" Minato asked.

"Takeba I-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, turning to Mitsuru with tears falling down her face, "I didn't ask for your pity!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" she shouted.

Having reached her breaking point, she ran out the room. Minato stood up and reached his arm in her direction.

"Yukari!" he shouted, but she didn't respond and continued to run.

"Um, shouldn't someone go after her?" Fuuka questioned.

"Well guess that's your cue Minato," Junpei said.

"Yes...Arisato," Mitsuru said, walking up to the boy, "Will you go?"

"Yeah I will," he nodded, running off in the direction that Yukari ran in.

* * *

Yukari was standing in the middle of beach, watching upon the horizon and listening to the waves crashing against the sand. She heard the sound of footsteps against the sand and turned her head to see her boyfriend walking towards her; he stopped right next to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

Yukari didn't respond, continuing to look straight ahead.

"...I believe in him for so long...this is too much for me to handle," she started, looking down at her feet.

She turned her head to face Minato.

"Do you remember what I told you at the hospital...how my dad when I was little?" Yukari asked.

"Yes I do," Minato responded.

Yukari added, "You finally understand now right?...He died in that incident...nobody knew the truth so there were all sorts of rumours."

"...Because he was part of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mum...we even had to move a few times," Yukari confessed.

"Yukari...I'm so-"

"Don't apologise," she said sternly,"All this time I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault, I loved him alot and believed he could do nothing wrong...I even received a letter back in the spring. It was from him 10 years ago."

"A letter?" Minato questioned.

"Yeah," she said, slightly laughing, "It's funny...it was addressed to his family, but it was pretty much for me...it only made me believe in him more."

"...When I found about this power...the power of persona...I thought it was fate," she said, "I was scared...but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out the truth."

"That's why you agreed to helping Mitsuru - senpai," Minato said, Yukari nodding in response.

"Haha...but it turns out," she started, beginning to cry, "It was all for nothing."

"Come on, it all wasn't all for nothing," Minato said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Haha, you're only saying that since you're my boyfriend, it's kind of your job to try and cheer me up," Yukari chuckled, still sounding sad in tone.

"Minato...why does reality have to be so harsh?" she asked, now fully facing her beau, "I tried so hard to fight my fear and this is what I get...maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru - senpai...why couldn't it be her father?"

"Woah Yukari, you can't-"

"I'm sorry...I was just thinking out loud," she admitted, "I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Minato said.

"Well you're one to talk, Mr Perfect," Yukari scoffed.

"Mr Perfect, what do you mean?" he questioned.

"Don't give me that bullshit, nothing ever fazes you...and now you got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel?" she questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Yuka-"

"You think you know me?" Yukari questioned, staring straight into Minato's eyes, his stoic face not showing weakness, "You don't know anything!"

Yukari realised what she just said, quickly regretting the remark she made to her own boyfriend; she looked down in defeat.

"I'm sorry Minato...I'm a mess huh?" she said, "I'm so afraid...I don't know to do anymore, I'm losing myself."

"Well that's fine," he said.

"Huh?" she responded.

"So what if you're afraid, so am I and the rest of our group. Hell, even Takeharu - sama is probably afraid as well," Minato said, "But that doesn't mean we're going to lose hope...we all something to fight for...so please...please hang on to that feeling."

Yukari was surprised by the blunette's words, her eyes widening.

"You mean... keeping believing?" she questioned, Minato nodding in response.

The girl didn't know what to say, she had just scolded her boyfriend for trying to comfort her and instead of arguing back, he continued to comfort her even more; she began to tear up even more, slowly beginning to breakdown. In response to this, Minato walked up to her and tenderly placed her head against his shoulder.

"You know...you really are one of a kind...I'm sorry for acting like this...you've lost your parents as well," Yukari apologised, "But...I'm alright now...I'm used to these types of stressful situations."

"Well then...let me help you deal with them," Minato reassured, surprising the girl and causing her form a warm smile on her face.

"But thank you for listening...I'm guessing senpai told you to come find me right?" she questioned.

"I came because I wanted to...have a little faith in your boyfriend," he joked.

"Wow such a gentleman~" she joked, "But thank you Minato. And you're right, I do have a boyfriend so I should rely him...like how you should rely on me."

They both laughed at the reesponse, Minato and Yukari looking at each other and then embracing each other in a warm hug. They created space between the two of them and lovingly stared into each others eyes. Yukari kissed Minato on the cheek.

"I love you," she smiled.

Minato kissed Yukari on the cheek.

"I love you too," he smiled back.

Both teens were now in their world, engulfed in their love for one another and were about to seal the deal with an actual kiss, nothing could ruin this moment.

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

Nevermind...

The two suddenly untangled from their embrace and faced the opposite directions. From the sound of the voice, they could tell who it was.

**"Damn it Junpei!"** they both thought.

Junpei Iori is now a certified cock block.


	21. Yu Amagi (Yu/Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu decides to surprise Yukiko when she is stuck in the inn working.

It was summer of 2012 and Yu Narukami was enjoying his stay in Inaba; his stay there in the previous changed his life forever as he experienced something that the average person doesn't usually experience: he had to uncover the murderer who was terrorising the usually peaceful town and then after that, defeat THREE gods! However, he didn't do this alone as during his year long stay in Inaba, he made life long friends who fought by his side throughout their investigation; they were the Investigation Team, they were his friends, they were his family.

Yu had really come out his shell during that one year as most of his friends would he was quite the passive individual but these string events caused him to become the man he is today, an absolute gigachad. During the summer, he had went on motorcycle rides with Yosuke and Chie, played with Nanako whilst being assisted by Teddie, knitted and sowed with Kanji and Naoto and helped Rise with her singing career by coaching her. All of those moments were special to the silver haired boy...but they didn't compare to the time he spent with his girlfriend, Yukiko Amagi.

They had gotten together in the month of June last year and have been going strong as their relationship continued, they've grown together, loved, argued, forgave, all the emotions. She was his belle and she was his beau...so he wasn't exactly pleased with the phone call he received today.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yu, I know I promised to meet up today but something came up at the inn," Yukiko apologised.

"Aw that's a shame," he said sadly, "And I was hoping we'd be able to meet as much as possible in my final week here."

"I know," Yukiko said, "But the staff needs some extra help, mother and father are quite tired as is."

"It's fine Yuki," Yu smiled, "I know the inn is important to you so go ahead. Say hi to your parents for me."

"Thank you again Yu," she thanked, "It's too bad though but I guess it can't be helped. It's not like you can just come help me here."

The last part seemed to hit Yu abit differently as a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Um, Yukiko, could you repeat that last part?" he requested.

"Oh, it's not like you can just come help me here, what of it?" she asked, genuinely confused and showing her kuudere tendencies.

"It's nothing, anyway I have to go now, love you," Yu said.

"Love you too," Yukiko responded.

As soon as Yu hung up on the phone and put the device in his pocket.

"NANAKO GET CHANGED, WE'RE GOING TO THE AMAGI INN!" Yu shouted from the living room.

* * *

It was about 3pm and Yukiko was managing around at the famous Amagi Inn, helping the staff around anyway she could. Initially she hated being associated with the inn due to her thinking that she was bound to it without her say, feeling more like a cage than an actual place of sentiment; but with the help of a certain Yu Narukami she learned to love the inn and the people who supported her there.

She was currently tasting everything for what was in store for dinner when suddenly, one of the workers came in to the kitchen.

"Excuse me Amagi - san, could you come to the front desk please?" she asked.

"What for?" Yukiko questioned.

"There are two people that claim that they know you," the worker responded.

"All right then," she said, turning to the chefs and bowing, "Please excuse us."

Yukiko walked out of the kitchen and headed straight to the front desk. When she was around the corner from her destination, she saw a two pairs of legs on the couch, one dangling from side to side, the surprise that she got when she finally emerged from the corner was immense.

"Hi Yuki," he smiled.

"YU?! AND NANAKO - CHAN!?" she exclaimed.

"Hello Yuki - chan," Nanako smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" Yukiko questioned.

Yu got up from the couch and walked up the girl, bringing her into a hug.

"We came here to help of course," Yu admitted, having a massive grin on his face.

"...Huh?" she asked.

"We're here to help," he smiled, "Isn't that right Nanako?"

"That's right Yuki - chan, me and big bro want to help you," she added.

"I-I see...but I don't know if my parents will-"

"Yukiko, what's taking so long?" a voice said.

The three kids turned to see a woman walking towards them, she was wearing a pink yukata and had jet black hair, tied up in a bun.

"O-oh mother, you see I was-"

"Hello Mrs. Amagi," Yu greeted, sticking his hand out, "My name is Yu Narukami, I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

**"DID YOU HAVE TO BE THAT BLUNT!?"** Yukiko internally screamed.

"Oh so you're the Yu Narukami that my daughter has been bragging about?" Mrs Amagi said.

"Bragging?" he questioned.

"W-we don't need to talk about that," Yukiko quickly interjected, "Anyway, Yu _sweetie_ , shouldn't you explain to why you're here?"

"Oh yes," he responded, turning to her mother, "Mrs Amagi, would it be okay if me and my cousin help around the inn?"

Yu's request seemed to catch the woman off guard as her eyes widened.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yu asked.

"Not exactly, it just...what made you want to help around?" Mrs Amagi questioned.

"Well Yukiko usually has to do quite abit around the inn and it usually prevents us from spending time together, nothing against the inn by the way; it's a very lovely place," Yu started, "So i thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and help out, Yukiko's work load gets abit lower and we spend time together."

Both Amagi's didn't know how to react to what the grey haired gigachad had just said, Yukiko was touched by how considerate her boyfriend was being and her mother was surprised yet impressed by his words.

"I see," Mrs Amagi said.

"Oh, before I forget, Nanako here said she could also help around and she mentioned that Yukiko said she could play the piano for everyone during their meals," he added.

"Yeah!" Nanako smiled, looking up to Mrs Amagi, "Don't worry, I practice every day so I won't let you down."

**"SO CUTE!"** the middle aged woman thought.

"So can I help out?" Yu asked.

"U-ummm, well-"

"Of course," Mrs Amagi accepted, smiling at the boy, "Narukami - kun, you're quite the fine man and I'm glad that you're dating my daughter."

"I'll do my best," Yu said.

"Well then, if you're going to be helping around, why don't you two come with me and I'll prepare some yukatas for you two to wear," she beckoned.

"Um mother, if you don't mind could I speak with Yu for a minute?" Yukiko requested.

"As you wish, just don't stress the future co - owner of the Amagi Inn too much," she joked, causing the two teens to blush.

"M-mother," Yukiko complained.

"Big bro," Nanako said, tugging on his shirt, "You never mentioned co - owning the Amagi Inn."

"W-well I don't co - own it," he responded, scratching the back of his head and looking up at his belle, "Not yet anyway."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** Yukiko screamed mentally.

"Well take your time," she said, walking off and leaving the two teens and child together in the lobby.

"So...are you mad?" he asked.

"N-no, just surprised," Yukiko admitted, "D-did you really do this to help and spend time with me?"

Yu walked up to Yukiko and hugged her, brushing a bit of her fringe to the side and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, we got to make the most of the time we have together," Yu reassured, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh Yu - no pun intended -," she said, hugging him back, "I love you so much."

"I love you as well," he responded.

"So does this mean you two are really getting married?" Nanako asked.

* * *

As Yu had said, Yukiko's work load was reduced as he assisted her with tasks that she would usually do alone like taste testing food, greeting the incoming guests and serving food to the other. The girl had enjoyed his presence as it was if they were really married, working together and managing the inn. They actually had discussed this idea during Valentines Day as Yukiko brought up a daydream about how she imagined the two of them greeting guests together at the Amagi Inn. 

It was now currently dinner time and Yukiko, Yu and the rest were serving all the guests kneeling down by the small tables set up for them. As a reward for their hardwork, the staff said that they would serve the rest of the meals for everyone and they could sit among the guests and watch Nanako play the piano on stage; the guest decided to strike up conversation with the couple.

"Yuki - chan," an elderly woman said, "Who is that young girl playing up on stage?"

"Oh, she's Nanako Dojima; she's my boyfriend's cousin," she answered.

"Boyfriend? My you've grown so much Yuki - chan," the elderly woman responded, causing the girl to blush.

"T-thank you ma'am," she said timidly.

"Make sure to bring him here sometime," the woman smiled.

"About that...," Yukiko said, confusing the old lady.

"Hello," Yu greeted, appearing with two meals for himself and his belle.

"Speak of the devil," Yukiko said, "Miss, this is my boyfriend Yu Narukami."

"It's nice to meet you," Yu smiled as he knelt down next to Yukiko.

"It's lovely to meet you dear, me and Yuki - chan were just talking about the little girl playing the piano on stage," she said.

"Oh you mean Nanako, yeah she started learning this year, she's gotten really good," Yu added.

"I can tell," the old woman smiled.

* * *

It was now 9pm and most of the guest were in their rooms. Yu, Yukiko and Nanako were all in the lobby sitting on the couch by the TV; Yukiko was resting her head on her beau's right shoulder and humming peacefully while Nanako was leaning on Yu's left arm, fast asleep.

"Thank you for the help today Yu," Yukiko thanked, "It really means alot."

"Don't mention it," Yu smiled, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. He then looked up at the clock.

"It's getting pretty late, me and Nanako get going now," Yu said, getting up from his seat.

However, Yu felt something tug at his yukata sleeve which kept him in his place. He turned his right and saw Yukiko leaning in closer to him and blushing.

"Umm...Yu...do you think...you could...stay here for the night?" Yukiko requested timidly and blushing furiously, "Please stay."

"Sure," Yu said, his response surprising Yukiko.

"Wait, you're that sure?" Yukiko questioned.

"Don't worry, Dojima - san usually comes home pretty late and I told him what me and Nanako were doing and even said I could stay here," he reassured.

"I see," Yukiko said, forming a warm smile and kissing Yu on the cheek.

Yu and Yukiko spent the night together.


	22. The Sleepover (Ryuji/Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realising that the exams have prevented them from spending time together, Ryuji and Ann decide to get more intimate and have a sleepover.

It was finally the end of exam week for the students of Shujin Academy and three of the former Phantom Thieves, Ryuji, Ann and Futaba were heading to Leblanc to celebrate surviving exams and quote on quote, not dying. As third years, Ryuji and Ann tend to get the more difficult exams. Now if this chapter was about Ren, Makoto, Haru or Yusuke they wouldn't be heavily affected by these exams, the two blondes on the other hand...

_"Please...no more,"_ Ryuji begged, slumping on the fence of the rooftop with Ann leaning on his shoulder, equally as distraught.

It was currently lunch time on the first day of exams and the first round proved to be quite a challenge.

_"Ryuji...why didn't Makoto or Haru say anything about how hard this is?"_ Ann whined.

_"Because we promised we would do this ourselves,"_ Ryuji said, _"But...I didn't expect this...are we going to die?"_

_"I don't want to die,"_ Ann pleaded, falling to Ryuji's thighs dramatically.

_"...I only asked how your day was,"_ Futaba said annoyed.

Futaba was skipping ahead while Ryuji and Ann were behind the ginger gremlin hand in hand, happily talking about how the exams were over.

"Finally!" Ryuji exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, "It's all over."

"I know right?" Ann said, "So...what did you get for the question about the second hand not moving?"

"Ann please, no more exam talk, I don't wanna be reminded that I'm a failure," he frowned, his head falling in defeat.

"Hey," Ann said, lifting Ryuji's head and kissing him on the cheek, "You're not a failure and I know you must've tried hard during the exams if you declined to meet up."

"Heh well let's hope those missed dates weren't for nothin'," he smiled, kissing Ann back on the cheek and causing her to blush.

"Hey lovebirds!" Futaba shouted, "Save the kissy kissy stuff for when you're alone. And hurry up, I hunger."

"Yeah yeah we're coming," Ann said, running with Ryuji towards Futaba.

* * *

The three teens were now in Leblanc and luckily, had it all to themselves as Futaba got Sojiro - more accurately forced him - to reserve all of Leblanc so that they could relax without any strangers. While Futaba got busy cooking curry and prepping the coffee, Ann and Ryuji talked to each other about the upcoming culture festival.

"If only Ren and Makoto were here, then he can confess his love her again," Ann joked.

"You gotta admit, Renren's got some balls for doin' that," Ryuji added, "Guess he got off lucky since they were datin' by that time."

"Oooooo does that you'll confess your love me during the student share?" she cooed, leaning in close to his face.

"I dunno, depends if ya get picked," he joked, playing along with his belle.

"Well then...guess I'll have to volunteer as tribute," she grinned, kissing Ryuji on the cheek.

"Please, hold that pose," a voice said.

Both blondes stopped flirting with one another and turned their eyes to see Yusuke sketching away on his sketchpad.

"YUSUKE?!" they both exclaimed.

"When did you get here?" Ryuji questioned.

"I arrived here about a minute ago, I thought you would have heard the bell," Yusuke said.

"Well they would've if they weren't so busy flirting," Futaba interjected.

The two noticed the position they were in as Ann still had her lips on Ryuji's cheek. Taking the initiative, she quickly detached herself from his cheek and cleared her throat.

"A pity, I didn't capture that display of romance quick enough," Yusuke said, his comment causing Futaba to elbow him and cause him to grunt.

"Can it Inari," Futaba hissed, placing the plates of curry in front of the two, "I must admit, you two are awfully being more flirty than usual."

"Really? I haven't noticed anythin'," Ryuji said.

"Well you are the one partaking in the romance," the blunette added.

"Well...I guess we haven't been together in a while huh?" Ann reasoned.

"Ah yes, you had exams and Ryuji actually studied," Yusuke commented.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I'm studyin'?" Ryuji questioned.

"That's besides the point, it seems you two...are LONGING FOR EACH OTHER!" Futaba exclaimed, "Hehe how lewd."

"...Huh?" they both questioned, equally as confused.

"Ah I see, Futaba has a point. I must say, there is a sort of beauty when a couple yearn for one another," Yusuke nodded.

"Yearn?" Ryuji questioned, their comments weren't exactly helping them see the big picture.

"What's that word again? They use it alot in this one manga I read, honny, horn-"

Suddenly everything clicked for the two blondes as they quickly stopped Futaba from saying the dreaded word.

"OKAY OKAY WE GET THE PICTURE! Just don't say it," Ann begged.

"Well it's not like I'm wrong, right?" Futaba questioned.

The two thought for a second and realised that the gremlin was indeed right, they were longing for each other during the month long period that they decided to dedicate to studying. Initially, they both studied together but that tactic proved to be quite unsuccessful as they would get distracted and fool around...by watching movies or playing video games so they unfortunately decided to study alone, only seeing each other at school.

The month must've been torture for the two as every oppurtunity given to them, they had to pass it up so they could revise and make their chances of success increase so Futaba and Yusuke's point seemed to be justified.

"Right?" she questioned.

Ryuji and Ann turned to face each other.

"Well...I guess she does have a point," Ann said, "I have missed you alot."

**"F O R R E A L?"** he asked.

"See?!" Futaba added.

"I mean we haven't spent that much time together because of exams and I guess...I miss your presence," Ann admitted, causing the two of them to blush.

Ryuji just sat there and was dumbfounded by what his belle had just confessed; he didn't know that Ann missed them that much despite being living in the same city.

"Ryuji?" Ann asked.

All of a sudden, Ryuji grabbed Ann's hand, his and her bag and took her out of Leblanc, surprising Yusuke and slightly annoying Futaba as she tried to call out for them to come back.

"Hey, what the hell? Get your ass back here and eat your curry!" she shouted.

But by the time she finished her sentence, they both were already out of the cafe.

"Damn it," sighed Futaba, "What am I supposed to do with these then?"

**GROWL**

Futaba turns to see Yusuke looking at his stomach and rubbing his belly.

"Can I have it?" Yusuke requested.

* * *

"Ryuji, what are you doing?" Ann questioned, pulling him back as they were in front of the grocery story located in Yongen.

Ryuji turned around and faced Ann but he looking at the ground. Before she could ask, Ryuji grabs Ann and hugs her tightly which confuses the blonde girl as well as makes her blush.

"H-hey," she said.

"I'm missed you too," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Ann asked.

"I missed you too Ann," he declared, causing Ann to blush even more.

"...HUH!?" she shouted.

"Look...I know we had plans but what do ya say that we dedicate the rest of the day just to the two of us?" Ryuji proposed, with a girn on his face.

Ann just stared at Ryuji's face, her face the same shade of red as her metaverse suit which worried Ryuji a little.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to spring this ont-"

"A sleepover," she mumbled.

"What?" Ryuji questioned, it was now his turn to be confused.

Ann got closer to Ryuji, gathering as much resolve she could muster.

"I-I want to have...a sleepover," Ann requested.

"O-oh...are you sure?" Ryuji asked.

"What? You backing down now after making such a massive declaration?" she joked, forming a smug grin on her face.

"H-Hell No!" Ryuji exclaimed, "Fine let's do this sleepover...but I need to ask my mum first.

"*sighs* And I thought for a second you sounded cool," Ann sighed.

Ann then proceeded to wrap her arm around Ryujis and kiss him on the cheek.

"But I'm really happy that you accepted," she smiled, causing Ryuji to blush madly.

**RING RING**

Both blondes look down to where the sound was coming from, the sound coming from her pocket, being her phone. She checked the device and saw that Futaba had sent her an array of messages.

* * *

After they explained to Futaba what was going on and apologising and begging that she doesn't hack them for ditching her so suddenly, both of them headed to Ryuji's apartment to get Ryo Sakamoto's consent for Ryuji to stay over at Ann's apartment complex.

"Mum I'm home!" Ryuji shouted.

"Excuse us," Ann said.

Ryuji's mother emerged from her kitchen, wearing an apron as it appeared she was busy preparing something, highlighted by the flour patches around the apron.

"Hello Ryuji, Takamaki - san, congratulations on completing exams," Ryo smiled.

"Thank you Ryo - san, and I already said you don't have to be so formal, just call me Ann," Ann responded.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

"Please, you're too kind," she complimented.

"So, what ya cookin' mum?" Ryuji questioned.

"I was making a cake to celebrate your exams being over," Ryo responded, her notion about cake peaking Ann's interest.

"Did...you say cake?" Ann questioned eagerly.

Ryuji elbowed Ann.

"Hey don't get distracted," Ryuji said.

"O-oh sorry," Ann apologised, composing herself, "Umm, Ryo - san, can I make a request?"

"Sure," she beamed, "Ask away."

"Well the exams are over and after going to Leblanc, me and Ryuji realised we haven't spent a lot of time together this past month because of them," Ann started.

"Go on," Ryo said, raising an eyebrow.

"A-and...you see...canRyujipleasestayoveratmyhousetonight?" she requested too quickly.

"...Huh?" Ryo questioned.

"O-oh I said that too quickly sorry, okay from the to-"

"What she's tryin' to say mum, am I allowed to stay over at her place for the night?" Ryuji injerjected, seeing how her belle was slightly fidgety over her request.

"Sure," she said.

"Now I know you were hopin' to...wait what?" he questioned.

"Go ahead Ryuji," Ryo smiled, "You can spend the night, just...be responsible."

"W-wait you responded way too fast mum, you sure?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes I am. Ann's right, you two haven't spent much time together because of exams; don't think I've noticed the sad look you have after you try and call Ann and then opt against it," Ryo winked, "And I'm surprised that you haven't done so beforehand...so you have my consent."

Ryuji and Ann both looked at Ryo as she had a large smile on her face, the two teens proceeding to hug the woman tightly.

"Thank you," they both said.

* * *

After Ryuji got his clothes for the night, the two quickly went to a grocery store to get food so they could cook dinner for themselves and then rented out a movie to watch afterwards. Once they arrived at Ann's apartment complex, they placed all their belongings on the couch, then taking a seat on said couch.

"So...what ya wanna do first?" Ryuji asked.

"Hmmmm, well I'm going to get changed first and then we can start cooking dinner," Ann suggested.

"Alright, we can do that; I'll get changed once you're done," Ryuji added.

Ann nodded and kissed the boy on the cheek, soon walking off with Ryuji and her own bag while Ryuji took the bag of groceries so they he could start cooking dinner for the two of them. 

They came to the agreement of having homemade katsu curry, seeing as they WERE supposed to have curry back at Leblanc: Garlic, ginger, onions, chicken breasts, turmeric, tomato puree, chilli powder, medium spice curry powder, breadcrumbs, salt, pepper, eggs, breadcrumbs, chicken stock and for Ann, abit of honey to sweeten things up. Now, Ryuji didn't cook often but he would consider himself pretty good with how much he helped his mum prepare dinner for the two of them. He got to work chopping up the vegetables finely, despite his rough exterior he was able to cut them meticulously even though he ended up crying from cutting up the onions.

After the vegetables were cut up and tears wiped, he searched through the cabinets of the kitchen to find a pot for the curry and plates so he could bread the chicken. He turned on the gas of the stove and put a few tablespoons of oil in. As he was waiting for everything to wait up...

"Hey _honey~_ ," a voice cooed.

Ryuji turned around to see Ann wearing a pair of grey joggers along with a black vest; he blushed but a grin dawned his face.

"Hey yourself," Ryuji smirked.

"What you cooking there?" Ann asked.

"I'm startin' up the pots so we can cook the curry, you have a hand blender right?" he questioned.

"Yeah it should be on top of the fridge," Ann answered, walking up the boy and kissing him on the cheek, "You get changed and I'll carry on from here."

Ryuji nodded and kissed his belle back on the cheek as walked out of the kitchen. Ann sensed the pot was hot enough when she felt the heat emitting from the base, queuing her to put the three vegetables and sweat them. Once the garlic and ginger were giving off an aromatic scent and the onions were translucent, she put in a tablespoon of curry powder, turmeric and chilli powder and mixed everything around until all the vegetables were coloured and smelled amazing.

By the time she had added the chicken stock, Ryuji had already returned in what seemed to be his sleeping attire, dawning a white vest and blue shorts. Allowing the curry to reduce a bit, Ryuji got to work on preparing the rice in the rice cooker while Ann breaded chicken, butterflying the chicken and breading it in flour, beaten eggs and then in seasoned breadcrumbs. They busted out a pan and poured a bit of oil into it, waiting for the pan to heat up. By the time the pan had heated up, Ann got to work on the chicken while Ryuji got out the hand blender and blitzed the sauce so that it was smoother.

Now everything was done: chicken? Fried. Sauce? Smooth. Rice? Ready. Hotel? Trivago.

"Okay, I'll set the table while you put the food in the right pots," Ann suggested.

Ryuji nodded and both got to work, the belle setting down two pairs of cutlery, two cups, even adding something to create a certain mood and the beau got to work putting the food on the plates for the meal. Once everything was done, he brought the plates of katsu curry to the table but was slightly taken aback by the setting Ann had created, the lights were dimmed and two candles were lit, Ann sitting down and staring at her beau with mischievous smile on her face.

"What's the matter _dear_ , come take a seat," Ann requested.

"Ya know you coulda told me you were going to do somethin' like this, I would've dressed up and shit," Ryuji joked.

"Just shut up and sit down!" Ann commanded.

* * *

After the meal and Ryuji apologising for ruining the atmosphere, they both went to the living room and decided to watch the movie they rented out.

"Blue Haired Duo? You really like them rom coms don't ya?" Ryuji chuckled.

"Hey now, it'll be fun. We can make fun of how bad it is," Ann smiled.

**2 hours later...**

"Wow...that was pretty good actually," Ryuji admitted.

"Yeah, I really liked that, especially the part when the guys defends her from that pervy teacher," Ann added.

The movie "Blue Haired Duo" was about a boy named Shinji and a girl named Ana and how they slowly fall in love. Ana was a new girl who moved from another country to Japan and has naturally blue hair, causing her to feel like an outside. Shinji sees this and decides to dye his hair blue so that she doesn't feel alone, causing them to become friends. The movie depicts the school year and how they slowly fall in love with each other, ending up together in the end.

"As much as I would love to rewatch that again, I'm pretty tired," Ann yawned.

"Well then, I guess it's time then," Ryuji grinned.

Suddenly, Ryuji picks up Ann into a princess carry and takes her upstairs.

"R-Ryuji what are you doing?" Ann giggled.

"Well ya did say that you were feelin' tired," Ryuji grinned.

"Heh, stupid," she chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day - Is your hair naturally blue?


	23. Summer Festival (Kanji/Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji invites Naoto to the summer festival being held at the shrine

**RING RING**

Naoto's ears propped up at sound of a her phone buzzing; she got off of her bed and picked up her phone to see a notification from none other than her boyfriend Kanji Tatsumi

~

Kanji: Yo Naoto, the summer festival is coming to town next week, you wanna go together?

Naoto: MY SCHEDULE SHOULD B CLEAR, WHAT TIME DO U WANT 2 MEET?

Kanji: 6 good time?

Naoto: YES I CAN DO THAT, I NEED 2 GET SOME WORK DONE LOVE U

Kanji: Yeah alright, love u 2

~

Naoto felt ecstatic that Kanji had asked her to the summer festival, even giggling with glee on her bed. However, she soon realised that...she had never done anything like this. Sure they had been on many dates before but this was different to an extent. She remembered last year that she saw people walking to the shrine and wearing yukatas and not the type that they handed out at the Amagi Inn. Now this wouldn't exactly bother her if Kanji was just a friend but he wasn't, he was her boyfriend and she feels obligated to deliver.

Naoto checked inside her closet but unsurprisingly there wasn't any sort of yukata.

"Hmmmmm, maybe I could wear this," Naoto suggested to herself, pulling out an old blue bathrobe from inside the closet.

"No, come on Naoto! Kanji doesn't deserve this," Naoto scolded, "Come on think."

Naoto suddenly had an idea popped into her head, albeit it could potentially backfire because of the person she had in mind to help. She took out her phone and made the call.

**RING RING...RING RING...RING RING**

"Hello...I need your help," Naoto requested.

* * *

It was now the next day and Naoto was standing outside of Marukyu Tofu, preparing herself for the person she was going to meet.

"Alright, here goes," she sighed, walking into the food shop. 

When she entered, Naoto was greeted with a girl who was slightly taller than her and wearing an apron.

"Ahem," Naoto coughed.

The girl turned around, revealing that it was none other than the teen idol, Rise Kujikawa

"So...you've asked for my help huh?" Rise asked, "Why don't we take this outside?"

Naoto - confused by the reasoning - did as she was told and walked outside, Rise following suit.

"So NAOTO - KUN, what do you need help with?" the idol asked.

"I'll get right to the point...do you...have any spare...yukatas?" she shyly requested.

...

"Um...Rise - san?" Naoto questioned.

"...Come with me Naoto - kun," Rise beckoned ominously, gesturing Naoto to follow her.

Naoto listened to the idol and followed her into her room where she asked her to take a seat on her bed, then moving to her wardrobe and rummaging through the contents of it. It felt like an eternity to Naoto - when realistically it was only about five minutes - as seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into-

"Here," Rise finally said, presenting a the yukata that she would offer to Naoto.

The yukata looked beautiful; it was decorated with sky blue blossoms which complimented the primary colour of the yukata, being a dark royal blue. It also had a black sash with a golden centre which added to regal look of the yukata.

"RIse - san, this is gorgeous," the detective said, being completely speechless by the look of the yukata, "Are you sure you want me to use this?"

"Don't worry, I have loads of yukatas like this and blue isn't really a colour that suits me," the idol responded, "Consider it a gift."

After showering Rise with thanks, the idol told her to come back so that she could help Naoto put it on since she said that a first timer trying to put on a yukata is like allowing a baby to operate a stove. Naoto left Marukyu Tofu with hope in her eyes, she'll be sure to impress Kanji while also being able to make some great memories with him. However, something felt off to the small blue haired girl as her detective's intuition kicked in.

"Why was Rise - san so quiet?" Naoto wondered, "Usually she would be squealing like a little-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There it is," Naoto sighed, shaking her head despite a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

The day of the summer festival came along and Naoto was currently texting her beau while Rise was helping her put on the yukata.

~

Kanji: Yo Nao, I'm by the entrance on shrine now.

Naoto: JUST FINISHING SOMETHING. I'LL B THERE IN A FEW. I LOVE U.

Kanji: Alright see you there. Love u 2.

Naoto smiling at Kanji telling her that he loved her was interrupted by a small but sudden feeling of pain as Rise tightened the sash around her waist.

"Rise - san. Must you make it so tight?" Naoto questioned.

"It has to be so the yukata doesn't come undone," Rise insisted, "Besides, do you really want Kanji to see you in your panties?"

"R-Rise - san," the detective complained as her face turned red with embarrassment. She couldn't even put her hands on her face and hide said embarrassment since she was t posing while Rise applied the finishing touches.

"No need to get so embarrassed Naoto - kun," Rise giggled, "I'm sure Kanji would love to see you in your "birthday suit"~."

"I swear Rise- san, I'll-"

"Do not distract an artist at work...and done," the idol smiled as she back up and looked at her masterpiece, she was breathtaking, "Oh my god, Naoto you look beautiful."

She was so taken away that she even forgot the honorific.

"R-really?" Naoto asked shyly.

"Hell yeah. And if Kanji says otherwise I'll kill him," she threatened.

"Please don't," Naoto pleaded.

"Haha only joking, now come on Naoto - kun. You have someone waiting for you," Rise giggled.

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi was patiently waiting by the entrance of the Inaba shrine for Naoto to finally make an arrival so they could commence in their date.

 **"I wonder what Naoto is doing right now?"** he internally asked.

"Hello Kanji - kun," a voice greeted.

Kanji was taken out of his thoughts as he looked in the direction the voice came from, seeing it was Yu Narukami and Yukiko Amagi.

"Oh, hey senpais," Kanji greeted back, "You two here to take part in the festival too?"

"Yup," Yu confirmed, "You wanna third wheel?"

"Haha very funny senpai," Kanji retorted, "But I'm waitin' for Naoto to show up."

"Oh, you mean like right now," Yukiko said, pointing and the two boys following her finger.

There she was, Naoto Shirogane. The Detective Prince(cess). In a yukata.

"Oh my," Kanji squeaked, his voice cracking.

"Good luck," Yu smiled, elbowing him and leading Yukiko into the shrine.

"H-hello Kanji," Naoto greeted, an extreme amount of pink painting her face, "How do I look?"

"I think...I've just seen a goddess," Kanji bluntly stated as he stared at his belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between the last chapter. I had exams and needed to revise.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and expect quicker uploads.


	24. Astraphobia (Yosuke/Chie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of the summer festival and Yosuke and Chie decide to go. However, the festival is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, Yosuke has never seen Chie in a yukata before.

It was now the second day of the summer festival and Yosuke Hanamura was waiting for his girlfriend, Chie Satonaka to make an appearance. Now this was a first for the young prince of Junes since he had never seen Chie any sort of attire that was stereotypically "feminine" since she was known to be a major tomboy - not that he minded, it's actually one of the many reasons he likes her - so seeing Chie in a yukata would definitely be an experience.

* * *

"Are you sure I look alright Yukiko?" Chie questioned, "I mean I don't really know if this is really my colour."

"Chie it'll be fine, I'm sure Yosuke - kun will love anything you wear," Yukiko reassured.

Chie had made a quick trip to the Amagi Inn so her best friend Yukiko could help her put on the yukata for the summer festival. To say Chie wasn't nervous would be a definite lie, her and Yosuke - despite being an official couple for seven months - still needed abit more experience in acting like a couple in public and the carnivore had no idea how Yosuke would react to her yukata; the yukata was a pure white colour with yellow and green circles spreading across the yukata while also having a yellow sash around her waist. Sure it was a nice yukata but Chie thought that it was suited for a more feminine figure which was in contrast with her more muscular figure and she was (still) under the impression that Yosuke preferred that type of body.

However, after the three other girls had seen her wear it a week before the festival, they all gave their approval of the yukata and heavily reassured her that she looked amazing in it.

"And don't worry, you look great in anything you wear," the young okami beamed.

"Y-you're only just saying that," Chie argued shyly, blushing at the compliment.

"Now cmon Chie, me, you and Yosuke - kun all know you're beautiful so own it," Yukiko smiled, "You'll be fine and Yosuke - kun will be sure to love it."

"I-if you say so," Chie reluctantly agreed.

Chie looked into the mirror in Yukiko's room one more time, turning around to check herself out.

**INHALE**

**EXHALE**

She was ready.

* * *

"Where the heck is she?" Yosuke questioned, surveying the area, being sure to look out for a certain girl with a bowl cut.

"Sorry for the wait!" a voice shouted.

Yosuke recognised that voice from anywhere, turning his head in the direction of the voice and seeing his girlfriend jogging towards him.

"S-sorry Yosuke, it was taking quite a while to put on the yukata," she apologised, blushing out of pure embarrassment, "A-anyway...what do you think?"

"Hmmmmm...well it does look hard to put on," he joked.

"Shut up!" Chie said, rushing the boy's arm with light punches.

"H-hey hey I was joking," Yosuke laughed, "In all honesty you look amazing, beautiful."

"G-good, g-glad you like it!" she exclaimed, blushing even more now, "Now c-come on, we have a festival to attend."

And just like that, Chie grabbed her beau's hand and ran into the shrine, slowly calming down as both teenagers got engulfed in the atmosphere of the atmosphere.

"So, what do you want to first Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Well I asked Yukiko where to begin and she said that her and Narukami went to pray first so maybe we can do that," Chie suggested.

"Alright, lead the way m'lady," he winked, Chie rolling her eyes at that comment.

Both of them walked to the towards the shinto shrine and drop 200 yen each into the little donations box.

"So what you gonna wish Yosuke?" Chie questioned.

"Hmmmm, well first off, no more of that midnight channel stuff," he started.

"Yeah that seems reasonable," Chie agreed.

"And secondly, to try and impress my lovely lady," winkled Yosuke, causing Chie to roll her eyes but giggle at his attempt at flirting.

"Yeah, keep doing stuff like that and you won't impress me at all tonight," she teased.

Both began to laugh at their banter, it was one of the many things that they loved about their relationship; they could argue and often times - less now - it would get pretty heated, but the other times they could actually really memorable conversations/interactions and would either learn a new thing about the other or just laugh.

"Now come on, we have a whole night to get to," Chie exclaimed, grabbing Yosuke by the sleeve of his jacket and running to see where the night takes them.

* * *

"Man that okonomiyaki was way to filling," Yosuke complained, rubbing his stomach.

"Really? But you only had one," Chie mentioned, taking a bite into her own okonomiyaki.

"Half actually, you ate the rest of mine remember?" he reminded her, causing to laugh awkwardly, "Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, how about-"

**DRIP**

"Oh," she said suddenly.

"Huh, what's up?" Yosuke asked.

**DRIP DRIP**

"What the?" he questioned.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP**

"Uh oh," Yosuke said.

More drips came down and eventually, the sky was crying down with rain. 

"Damn it, the rain just had to come along. Oh well, guess we can jus-"

**BANG**

The sudden loud sound startled Chie, Yosuke and everyone that were attending the festival. Yosuke looked up and could hear the rumbling in the sky; it was thunder. As the heavier the rain became, the more prominent the thunder made itself to be. People began running out the shrine to seek refuge indoors.

"Chie come on we need to get out of here!" Yosuke shouted.

He tried to take a grab of Chie's hand but when he went for it, Yosuke didn't feel a hand, in fact Yosuke didn't feel anything. Chie was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, Chie? Chie!" Yosuke exclaimed.

As another thunderstrike rocked the sky, the boy heard a small shriek coming from under the table of a stall. Peaking Yosuke's interest, he squatted down and pulled up the cloth and saw Chie, whimpering in fear and covering her ears.

"Chie? What's wrong?" Yosuke questioned with concern in his voice.

"S-sorry Yosuke, I heard the thunder and I don't know what came over me," Chie apologised.

Yosuke was looking at the state that his girlfriend was in, she clearly afraid of the thunder and she was even crying.

"AHHH!" Chie screamed as more thunder struck.

"Chie, calm down it's gonna be okay, I'm here," Yosuke reassured.

**BANG**

As Chie screamed again, it queued him to start working his brain into thinking of a way to get him and Chie out of this.

**"Shit what do I do, what do I do?"** Yosuke thought.

**BANG**

And with that final scream, Yosuke had no choice. Yosuke grabbed Chie's hand and dragged her out from underneath the table.

"Yosuke what the hell are you-"

"No time to explain!" he shouted quickly.

Suddenly, Yosuke picked up Chie into a princess carry and started running.

"H-huh?" she shrieked, "Yosuke what the hell are you doing?"

Yosuke didn't answer to her annoyance, the boy running as fast as he could through Inaba to find any shelter that he could get in.

* * *

After desperate wandering, panicking and Chie shouting at Yosuke to put her down, they finally reached the inside of Junes and despite being extremely wet and the many customers, Yosuke kept running until they made it into the small break room; there were no other employees inside the room to his relief. Yosuke placed Chie onto the couch of the break room and checked outside, observing to see if any other employees were heading there way.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Yosuke sighed, closing the door and turning around.

He walked towards his girlfriend who has sitting still on the small couch, ominously not saying a word. Yosuke crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Chie, it's o-"

**SMACK**

Straight across the face. Chie had slapped Yosuke across the face, confusing, baffling and all around bamboozling the boy.

"O-ow!" Yosuke shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"How could you do that!?" Chie shouted back, "That was embarrassing! Just running through Junes carrying me like that!"

"What did you think I would do? Leave you there, scared shitless!?" he shrieked back.

"But I can handle myself, I don't need you to save me!" Chie argued.

"IT'S MY JOB TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Yosuke shouted, surprising his girlfriend at loud he was and shutting her up, "It's my job to keep you safe, I'm your boyfriend damn it. It pains me to see you all scared like that...and it's a huge pain in the ass when you get all defensive like this."

SIlence. Silence engulfed the atmosphere of the break room as both Yosuke and Chie were in a current stalemate, both saying nothing to their respected partner.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously.

"I should have considered how you felt in that situation," Yosuke apolgised.

"And I'm sorry for slapping you, I know you did it with me in mind," Chie apologised back.

"Heh, guess our festival date got ruined," Yosuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, it wasn't all that bad. We did manage to get to spend some quality time together before the storm came," Chie smiled, "And..."

"And?" he asked.

"You're wish technically came true," she said.

"What do you mean?" Yosuke questioned.

"You wished to impress me...and then you saved me from a storm," Chie confirmed, putting her hands gently on her beau's face, "You could say...you managed to impress your lovely lady."

Yosuke gasped at this revelation but quickly shook his head while failing to hide the smirk forming on his face.

"Well m'lady...were you impressed?" Yosuke asked, moving closer to Chie's face.

"Hmmmm...very," Chie confirmed.


	25. Just A Quick Date, Please? (Minato/Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari has noticed that Minato has been feeling under the weather the past few weeks so she decides to take him out to hopefully cheer him up.

It's been a few weeks since the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - now the Nyx Annihilation Squad - had prevented Nyx coming to earth to bring the fall and life had returned to normal, only that Tarturus and the Dark Hour had finally been eradicated from existence. The third years living in the dorm were preparing for their departure from Gekkoukan High while the second years were just enjoying their last days before things get REALLY serious for them.

Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba were still teasing one another, Aigis was usually just picking up on the "words" that they would use to describe each other but this time, it was Fuuka's job of trying to break them up before they try and kill each other since Minato - who usually had to deal with his best friend and girlfriend's antics - has been really out of it for the past few weeks. He was more tired than he was when they had to explore Tarturus, he gave little to no response when he was asked a question and whenever he did, he usually mumbled it; it was like he was a zombie, walking dead.

All of his friends were worried, especially Yukari.

* * *

School had just finished for the second years and the members of SEES of that year all gathered in Class 2F, all getting ready to depart , however Yukari had other plans.

"Hey Minato," Yukari said.

No response.

"Minato?" she questioned.

Again, no response.

"Yo Minato, you alright bud?" Junpei asked, being loud enough to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Minato finally said, facing his peers.

"It appears that you have finally returned to us Minato - kun," Aigis said, nodding.

"Yeah, I know you've been out of it for the past few days but you're looking alot worse man," Junpei bluntly stated.

"Don't say that Junpei - kun, you might hurt his feelings," Fuuka said.

"N-no, it's...fine," Minato responded, forcing himself to smile but they all knew he was just putting on a brave face for them.

"Well, if you say so," Junpei said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Umm, Minato?" Yukari said, Minato turning to his girlfriend, "Do you mind coming with me to the roof?"

Minato just stared at the girl for a moment and before he could answer, he felt Junpei put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go on dude, I'll take your bags to the dorm so you don't have to carry that heavy ass thing around," he smiled, Minato weakly smiling back.

"Wow, look at you Junpei," Yukari teased.

"Yeah, I have my moments," Junpei beamed with pride.

Minato thanked the boy, giving him a fist bump and rose from his seat, walking hand in hand with Yukari as the three remaining members watched.

"Man...I hope he's okay," Junpei said.

"Yeah...me too. Hm?" Fuuka said, "Ai - chan, what's wrong?"

This peaked Junpei's interest as he turned to see the android currently crying her eyes out.

"Yo Ai - chan, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's...Minato - kun," she sobbed.

During the conversation, she was observing and scanning the blue haired boy and what she found....

* * *

The couple had arrived on to the rooftop of Gekkoukan High and both sat on a bench together.

"Hey...you know you can speak to me if you're not okay right?" Yukari reassured.

...

"Minato?" Yukari questioned.

"Y-yeah I know, it's o-one of the many reasons I love you," Minato smiled, causing Yukari to blush.

"I see you still haven't lost your charm," she smirked, "But seriously...what's wrong Minato?"

...

...

"I...I'm just really....really tired, maybe the fa-fatigue from not battling for a while...has caught up," he theorised.

"Hmmm, maybe," Yukari said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"S-sorry for worrying you," Minato apologised.

"Hey! Don't apologise for not being okay, you've helped me plenty of times so I need to pay ya back for being such a good boyfriend," she chuckled, Minato lightly chuckling as well.

"Is this wh-what you called me here for?" he asked.

"Well yes...but I also called you to make a request," Yukari said timidly, causing Minato to raise one eyebrow.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Well...it's been a while since we've had a date...and I was hoping we have one," she shyly confessed, "I mean, we have alot more spare time now."

"Hmmmm...I...I think that would be n-nice," Minato nodded.

"I was hoping you said that, now come on, we're doing this date right now!" she stated.

Minato got up from the small bench but was then stopped in place from Yukari hugging tightly; he returned the gesture by hugging him back.

"I love you so much," Yukari announced, rubbing the side of her head against his chest.

"Yeah...I love...you too," Minato responded, lifting her head up by the chin, allowing the two to stare into each others eyes.

After a quick kiss, they both walked out of the door hand in hand. But...they had some wandering thoughts.

**"His lips were cold...and I couldn't hear his heartbeat,"** Yukari thought.

**"Come on Minato...hold on just a little longer,"** Minato thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagined Minato would act during the days before he became a door.


	26. Yukiko Narukami...it has a nice ring to it(Yu/Yukiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As summer vacation comes to a close, all of Yu's friends go see if. But before he goes back home he gives Yukiko something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM STILL ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

To make sure he was fully prepared for the new semester of school, Yu Narukami was told that he had to return home a week before the term started; his friends obviously didn't approve of this but with most things, they just had to deal with it. Yu was glad that he got to return to Inaba again after not seeing his friends for a while, being able to form so many new memories with the Investigation Team as well as uncle and cousin...he was going to miss it all.

* * *

The Investigation Team and Yu's family were all gather by the train station, awaiting for his train to arrive and taking this opportunity to say goodbye to their leader and friend. Yosuke was the first to bid him farewell as he stuck out his hand for a handshake but Yu ignored it and just went in for a straight hug, catching the boy by surprise.

"See you soon partner," Yu said.

"Yeah, don't get into any trouble alright?" Yosuke joked, "Your second in command won't be there to save your ass."

"Confident as always," Yu smirked. Yu detatched himself from Yosuke and moved onto Chie, the two teens also sharing a quick hug.

"Stay safe okay?" Chie pleaded, "Remember, don't think, feel."

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be alright Chie. Just take care of Yosuke and Yukiko for me alright?" Yu requested.

"You got it!" Chie saluted, causing the silver haired boy to laugh. He next moved onto Kanji who was trying his hardest not to burst out crying.

"Hey, come on big guy. I'm not going away forever," Yu reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know, it's just...I'M GONNA MISS YOU SENPAI!" Kanji exclaimed passionately.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you as well Kanji," Yu responded, going in for a hug with the boy before moving on to Naoto.

"It's gonna be strange without you being here again Yu - senpai," she stated.

"It's fine, you're the Detective Prince. You can handle anything Naoto," he smiled and extending a hand to the detective, "Keep doing your best." Naoto accepted the gesture and shook her senpai's hand, giving him a warm smile. It was now Rise's turn and like Kanji, she was trying her best not to cry. Although she was doing a poor job of hiding it.

"Ri-"

Yu was immediately cut off as the idol took him into a massive bear hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm gonna really miss you senpai!" she cried, Yu responding by patting the idol on the hand.

"Yeah, same here," he smiled back.

"You think this is making Yukiko jealous?" Yosuke joked, causing Chie to elbow her boyfriend.

"Don't ruin the moment idiot!" Chie annoyingly shouted. Rise finally let go and wiped the tears away from her face, giving Yu a massive smile. He turned to Teddie who was - wow what a surprise - also bawling his eyes out.

"Se-sensei! Please t-take me with you," the bear said, grabbing hold of the gigachad's leg, "I don't want to live with Y-Yosuke anymore!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Yosuke sighed.

"Sorry Teddie but I can't take you with me, I have no space for another person in my house," Yu apologised.

"I can just share your bed," he suggested, causing Chie to grab him by the collar and dragging him away.

"That's enough out of you!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. Yu composed himself and moved onto the two family members that he been staying with for the past month.

"You've grown into a fine young man Yu," Ryotaro nodded, "Make sure to come back soon. You know Nanako is gonna miss you." 

"Yeah I will...and don't think I won't miss you too," Yu joked, causing his uncle to laugh and hug his nephew. After, he knelled down infront of his cousin.

"Big bro...you won't forget me right?" Nanako asked tearily.

"Of course not, how could I ever forget my favourite little sister," he reassured, giving the small girl a soft head pat and making her giggle.

"Don't worry big bro, I'll be a good girl," she smiled, following up with a tight hug around the boy, "Please come back soon, I love you big bro."

"I love you too Nanako," he responded. Yu stood up and moved so that now he was face to face with Yukiko Amagi, the love of his life. However, before he could say anything...

"Attention please! The train for Tokyo will be arriving in two minutes. I repeat, the train for Tokyo will be arriving in two minutes," the intercom annouced. 

"Oh...looks like your train is coming," Yukiko said sadly, "You better get to the platform." 

"Wait, I still need to give you something," Yu said, causing everyone's interest to heighten. But before they could ask anything about this gift, Yu grabbed Yukiko by the arm and took her into the station and turned his head to face his family and friends, giving them a smile and wave.

...

"He isn't...taking Yukiko - senpai with him by force right?" Kanji questioned.

"Y-yeah, wouldn't that count as kidnapping right? Right Naoto?" Yosuke asked.

"I...I believe so," Naoto responded.

"No fair sensei! Come backkkkkkk-"

"You're staying here you dumb bear!" Chie shouted.

* * *

"Yu what are you doing?" Yukiko asked, "Your train is going to be here any minute now."

"I know, but I needed to give you this," he said, causing Yukiko to raise an eyebrow. Yu reached for his pocket and pulled out a small bow which caused Yukiko to now blush furiously.

 **"Wait...he isn't...is he?"** she thought. And her suspicions were confirmed when it was revealed inside the box was a silver ring.

"Yu...is this a-"

"No it's not an actually engagement ring. It's a promise ring," Yu corrected.

"A promise ring, I've heard of those before." Yukiko said, "You give them to your significant other when...you promise you want...to marry."

"Well...yeah," Yu responded, the boy now blushing, "With how much Nanako has asked me about the possibility of marrying you, it got me thinking and I discovered that I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"Yu...," she said.

"So...what do you say?" Yu asked.

...

"Yuki-"

"Yukiko Narukami...it has a nice ring to it," she smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while, school hasn't been helping but I'll try and update more :D


	27. What's Wrong With That?(Chie/Yosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie overhears a conversation Yosuke has with a few other boys and she comes up as a main subject.

It was now a new semester for the Investigation Team and they were all getting ready to go back home after their day. Yukiko had already departed because the inn needed the extra help with all the people signing out after the summer break so it left Chie and Yosuke together.

"Yo Chie, you wanna go to Junes' right now?" Yosuke asked, "We can eat together."

"Yeah alright, just let me get something from my locker," Chie responded.

"Yeah sure babe," he joked, causing the girl's face to turn red and become extremely flustered. Chie flicked the boy's forehead while he was chuckling at the girl's embarrassment.

"Y-Yosuke, not in public damn it!" she hissed, causing Yosuke to laugh more.

"I kid, I kid. Now go get your things," Yosuke said, causing to Chie to huff and walk out the room. When she exited the room, a group of boys behind the Prince of Junes started snickering to themselves, causing him to turn around.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

"Damn it Yosuke, always finding ways to make me embarrassed," Chie scowled, aggressively shutting her locker door. Despite going out for some time, Chie stilled got somewhat embarrassed with any public display of affection, it wasn't like she disliked being all lovey dovey with Yosuke but part of her still thinks that Yosuke would prefer someone more feminine like Yukiko or Rise. Speaking of Rise...

"Hey senpai, you finished for the day?" the idol questioned.

"O-oh Rise - san, y-yeah I was just getting something from locker," Chie responded, lifting up a bag.

"Alright," Rise said, "But...are you alright Chie - senpai? Your face looks kind of...red."

"It does?" Chie exclaimed, realising the most probable reason to why, "Ugh, damn it Yosuke."

"Ohoho, so it's a blush huh?" Rise teased, "So what did Yosuke - senpai do to make you swoon?"

"I'm not swooning!" Chie shouted, "It's just that...he called me...b-babe."

"Huh?" Rise questioned.

"What? Was it something I said?" she questioned.

"No no, it's just that...you're embarrassed over that?" the idol asked, disappointed at how vanilla the reason was.

"Hey, s-shut up! It's embarrassing to me!" Chie huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from her kouhai.

"But come on senpai, you and Yosuke - senpai have been going out for eight months!" Rise exclaimed, "You've never called each other by pet names?"

"Well...only he has...anyway I need to go back to my homeroom," Chie quickly said, trying to run off but was grabbed by the idol.

"Oh we're not done talking missy," Rise smirked, pulling the tomboy in and wrapping her arm around Chie's one, starting to walk towards Chie's homeroom.

"R-Rise - san, what the hell are you doing?" Chie questioned, panicking profusely with the amount of people that were staring at them.

"it's practice senpai," Rise smiled, "This is so you can display your love with Yosuke - senpai."

"I-I don't need practice Rise - san. Now if you just let me go I-"

"No way Chie - senpai," she declared, "You need to learn to get so embarrassed around your own BOYFRIEND. Anyway, what's so embarrassing about it anyway, I've seen you two kiss and you seem to really enjoy doing it with hi-"

"Wait, what was that last part?" Chie asked.

"Nothing," Rise responded quickly, "But you never answered my question, what's so embarrassing about showing your love?"

 **"It's not like you answered mine,"** she thought, feeling annoyed.

"Well...it's just...Yosuke might...feel embarrassed to be with me," Chie timidly confessed.

"He's the embarrassed one? But you're the one who can't handle PDA," Rise said.

"Not like that, it's that...it's embarrassing since I'm not exactly the ideal girlfriend type," Chie added.

"What, but...you're hot," Rise declared, causing the tomboy to get more flustered than she was previously, "Like, why wouldn't Yosuke - senpai love you?"

"But...he prefers more feminine girls like you or Yukiko," she mentioned, "He was basically fanboying over you when you first came to Inaba."

"That's all in past now, Yosuke - senpai has grown quite a bit," Rise reassured, "Although he can still be an ass."

"Yeah, he's still an ass," Chie chuckled.

"But my point still stands, he doesn't want me; he wants you! Senpai loves senpai!" Rise winked, "Trust your boyfriend, he can be reliable when it matters most. Before Chie could respond, they could hear laughter from the homeroom, the two girls peering through the entrance to see Yosuke and a few other students talking about something. At first she thought nothing and was about to walk in with Rise but she suddenly stopped when...

"Seriously Hanamura, what do you see in Satonaka?" one student asked.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"Come on, we know you're into the more cutesy type of girls and Satonaka ain't that cute," another student said.

"Yeah, she's like, a total tomboy and eats meat all the time right?" another one said.

"Seriously, did your standards plummet since Yukiko rejected you?" another joked. Rise couldn't believe what she was hearing, a bunch of students were making fun of Chie so vocally and in front of her boyfriend of all people. The idol turned to Chie to see her eyes forming tears.

"Senpai?" Rise questioned with concern in her voice.

"I think...I'm gonna-"

"Yo can you guys quit chatting shit about my girlfriend?" Yosuke requested with a stern tone.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Yeah so what if she's a tomboy and eats meat, what's wrong with that?" Yosuke questioned, "And saying my standards dropped because I went for Chie after Yukiko is just plain wrong. Chie and Yukiko are both as equally beautiful, it's just I think Chie is way more beautiful."

"Yeah well-"

"And at least I have a girlfriend who actually loves me," he sneered, "How many of you have been in a successful relationship?"

"Well none but-"

"So what gives you a right to judge my relationship?" he questioned, "Anyway I need to go." Yosuke stood up from his desk and picked up his bag; he stopped by the front of the entrance.

"Oh and just before I forget, Chie is cute as hell," Yosuke declared before walking out the door. As he stepped out, he saw Rise standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Rise - san. You wouldn't happen to know where Chie is right?" he asked. Rise pointed down and Yosuke was looking at his belle, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Chie!" Yosuke shouted, "You okay? Why are you- mpfh!" Yosuke was cut off by Chie grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Once she finally detached their lips from another she took the opportunity to stare at her partner who was now blushing madly.

"H-huh...wah?" Yosuke asked, discombobulating at what just happened. Chie returned a warm smile back to the boy.

"I love you Yosuke Hanamura," Chie stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chie and yosuke :))))


	28. It's Cold In The North(Kanji/Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto has to head to Hirosaka to work on a case, meaning she'll be away from Kanji for a few months. As it's usually cold up in the north of Japan, Kanji decides to give her a parting gift.

"A case...in Hirosaka...I see...I'll leave as soon as I finish school tomorrow...you'll have someone to pick me up from the school?...okay...thank you," Naoto said, ending the phone call. A new case. She hasn't gotten involved in a case since the Midnight Channel incident back when she was a first year so it felt nostalgic for her to finally be working.

"Finally getting back to it Naoto?" a voice asked. Naoto turned to see her grandfather standing by the door with smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. It was such short notice though so I have to pack quickly," Naoto responded, quickly gathering her clothes and other necessities and throwing them on her bed. When she went to her closet to pull out her suit case, her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder; Naoto turned to see him with a warm smile on his face.

"Don't worry Naoto, me and Yakushiji - san will prepare everything for you, just relax okay?" he reassured.

"I know, but I haven't been on a case in such a long time...what if I forget something?" she questioned.

"It'll all be fine, you ARE the detective prince after all," he winked.

"Well...but I won't be hiding my gender anymore so-"

"And that won't affect anything, yes I will admit your gender may affect your work ethic with others but...does it affect skill?" he questioned, "No. So, don't worry about it Nao - chan." Naoto knew that her grandfather would only refer to her as "Nao - chan" if he was teasing her or to reassure her. Naoto responded with a smile and stood up to hug the older man, the other returning the favour. 

"Now, go on and tell your friends, I bet they'd want to at least know you're going. Especially Kanji - kun," he smiled, causing the detective to blush. This was one of the things that she was worried about, telling her boyfriend that she wouldn't be with him for a long period. Now, she wouldn't mind leaving Inaba for a while to do a job but the thing is; she's discovered that she loves Kanji to an extent that she didn't want to leave her side, most of her summer break being spent spending time with her beau. Naoto stared at her phone and contemplated whether she tell everyone or just leave it to tomorrow. She chose the former.

_\------------_

Naoto - EVRY1, IM SRY 2 INFRM U ALL BUT I WLL B LEAVING TMRW AFTR SKL

Chie - Woah how come?

Naoto - I WAS CALLED BY WRK 

Rise - Awwww :(((( how long will u b away?

Naoto - 5 MNTHS

Yosuke - and u have 2 leave straight after skool?! damn. detective business is hard.

Rise - yeah! we would have celebrated (/◕ヮ◕)/

Teddie - yeah that is beary sad news

Naoto - IM SRY...BUT THIS WAS UNDR SHRT NOTICE

Kanji - nah it's fine Nao. We can at least say goodbye after school right/

Rise - oh yeah!!! that is tru :0

Yukiko - yes that is true

Chie - Yeah! We'll make it the most wholesome goodbye ever!!!!!

Yosuke - wow. and i thought Kanji would be freaking out 

Chie - shut it Yosuke

Kanji - shut it senpai

_\-------------_

Naoto smiled as she was reading the chat go on about how they'll try and make the goodbye as good as possible, reassuring her that she had found her people.

* * *

It was now the start of the school day and for some reason, she went in with her female Yasogami uniform - here's your daily fan service - since this would be her last day in Yasogami for a while. When she walked into her homeroom, she was met with the same reactions from when she first wore it: Rise squealing, Kanji blushing, Miss Kashiwagi being jealous and the rest of her classmates noticing the change and staring at her. In fact, the rest of the school were all staring as she was acting...different. When it was lunch and they decided to walk to their senpai's homeroom, Naoto decided to wrap her arm around Kanji's shoulder, bring him closer to her smaller body which caused both of them to blush furiously while Rise was busy fangirling in the background.

"Uh...Naoto, what's up with the PDA?" Kanji questioned, fighting off the will to scream with joy, faint and combust all at the same time.

"Well...we won't be together for a while...so I want to be as close to you as much as possible," Naoto confessed, causing Kanji to actually faint and worrying Naoto and Rise.

* * *

"Are you alright Kanji - kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah senpai, don't worry bout it," Kanji responded.

It was now the end of the day so the rest of the Investigation Team gathered inside the third year's homeroom.

**RING RING**

The sound of the phone ringing gave everyone around them a sense of dread as they knew what it was indicating. Naoto picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she started.

"I'm outside to pick you up Naoto - kun, your grandfather has already given us your belongings so we can leave as soon as possible," the driver said.

"Alright, I'll be out shortly," Naoto responded, hanging up the phone. She faced her friends.

"Well everyone, it's time for me to-"

The detective was cut off by all her friends simultaneously hugging her, Naoto sinking into the warmth of her friend's love for her. Once they left go, they all gave her one more message.

"Good luck Nao - chan," Teddie smiled.

"Bring home some souvenirs from the North," Yosuke winked.

"Stay safe!" Chie cheered.

"Don't worry Naoto - kun, you'll be amazing up there," Yukiko reassured.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee, don't let my baby leave me," Rise cried, still hanging on to Naoto while Naoto was trying her best not to cry.

"Go get em Tiger," Kanji said

"Thank you all," Naoto smiled, "I promise I'll come back as soon as possible." Naoto picked up her school bag and headed for the exit but suddenly stopped. She turned around.

"K-Kanji...do you mind...accompanying me to the vehicle?" Naoto requested, making Kanji blush while Rise, Yosuke and Teddie giggle.

"Ohohoho, Kanji the escort huh?" Rise exclaimed, "Well go on! You heard the girl!" Rise smacked the back of the taller boy which caused him the wince in pain. Kanji picked up his own bag and walked to Naoto, the two exiting the homeroom.

"*sigh* My baby's all grown up," Rise swooned.

* * *

Kanji and Naoto were now outside Yasogami High School, arms interlocked with one another. Kanji stopped.

"Hm, what's wrong Kanji?" Naoto asked.

"I nearly forgot, I had a gift to give you," Kanji said, unraveling their arms so Kanji can properly go into his bag and retrieve the gift. He pulled out a royal blue sweater with half of the lower torso being light blue; he handed it to Naoto.

"Sorry it ain't anything amazin', it was under such short notice and I fell asleep when I was about halfway done," kanji confessed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"K-Kanji, you didn't have to-"

"Well...it cause I wanted to...and it's cold in the north so I thought you'd like it...do you like it?" Kanji questioned. He was answered with the small girl jumping up and kissing him lovingly. Once they let go, the two just shared a look with one another.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Kanji said.


	29. This is the beginning of something new(Ren/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Ren finally moves in with Makoto in her new apartment.

April 7th 2018. The day that Ren finally graduates from high school and moves onto the next stage of his education and the best part is that he'll be moving in with his advisor as well as girlfriend, Makoto Nijima. When Makoto proposed the idea to Ren of moving in with her, he instantly accepted it; Ren was determined to go to the same university as Makoto. She remembered the time when Ren invited Makoto for dinner at his house so that they could tell his parents about the idea in which they happily accepted, seeing as the two were clearly in love. Her favourite part of that night was probably the se- the moment when Ren's parents bowed in front of her and said "Please take care of our son" which made Ren feel embarrassed at his parent's over protectiveness, it was nice for her to see him being the flustered one for once. But Ren wouldn't be arriving until late night so she had to be patient for now.

* * *

Makoto had woken up feeling all giddy inside as she knew Ren would be finally coming to live with her. She had to figure out what she was going to prepare for Ren when he eventually arrived.

"Curry? No we always have that when we meet together. Fried mackerel? No that's my favourite," Makoto pondered, "Hmmmmmm."

**RING RING**

Makoto was knocked out her thought process from the sound of her phone ringing, going to pick it.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" a voice said.

"Oh hello Eiko, I'm doing fine," Makoto responded, "You're up awfully early."

"Well we ARE meeting with the rest of the group later remember," Eiko reminded her, "Don't tell me you forgot former prez."

"Hey, what did we say about using that nickname?" Makoto chuckled. It was a good thing that Eiko reminded as she was so caught up with thinking about Ren that she completely forgot.

"Sorry, I will admit I nearly forgot about today, I was...slightly sidetracked," Makoto apologised.

"Oh yeah Renren's coming over," Eiko remember, "So what have you got in store for you man?"

"That's what I was thinking of actually," Makoto admitted.

"Well then come meet with me and the girls then," Eiko said, "We can give suggestions and we can all have a little fun."

"Well...," Makoto said.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee, we haven't seen each other since the last semester and Suki, Mio and I all miss you," she pleaded, "So...pretty please?"

"Well...okay, I'll come along. But please make this quick," Makoto said.

"Alright!" Eiko exclaimed, "Well, see you there!"

"See you there," Makoto responded, hanging up the phone. She then went to the bathroom so she could freshen up.

On the other end...

"Okay, it's all set," Eiko said.

* * *

Makoto finally arrived at the small but comfy cafe that her and her friends had discovered one day. She walked in and was greeted with three head turning around as well as a man turned to her, sitting in a booth alone. Those heads then turned into bodies and dashed straight towards and gave her a tight hug.

"MAKO - CHAN!"

"WE'VE MISSED YOU!"

"WAS THERE ANY HOMEWORK!?"

"Okay, okay I missed you al- wait what was that last part Mio?" Makoto questioned. After clearing up that Mio didn't do any of the work they got set, they all sat down and started catching up. The group of friends that Makoto had found in university seemed like a stroke of luck for her, if she was still her old self she would have been cooped up in her room and would only go outside to exercise or buy food. But she appreciated that her friends seemed to be alot more fun than her. Eiko would usually get her to come shopping with her or just to talk about Buchimaru; Suki reminded her abit of Ryuji with how much she was into sports and exercise, she was even a runner too; Mio was an airhead and kind of a slacker so Makoto would often help her do homework while also trying out food that Mio would make. Makoto loved her new friends, it made her feel less lonely.

"So have you at least tried to do any of the work?" Makoto asked.

"Well...I did do the first few questions, but then I got bored," Mio admitted.

"Mio - chan, you can't be slacking. Especially during university," Makoto reminded, causing Mio to rub the back of her head and laugh awkwardly.

"Aw come on former prez, I'm sure she tried her best," Suki said.

"W-who told you about that nickname?" Makoto questioned.

"A-anyway, Makoto, you asked for our help right?" Eiko said quickly, trying to divert the subject of the nickname and avoiding the Nijima glare.

"Well you technically offered but I'll accept it nonetheless," Makoto said, "I need to figure out what to do for Ren's arrival?" 

...

"What...was it something I said?" Makoto questioned. She had noticed that Mio and Sukli were both staring at her blankly

"Who's Ren?" Mio asked.

"Um...my boyfriend," Makoto clarified.

"...YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" they both shouted, causing Makoto to back up in shock from the volume.

"I-I thought had already told you," Makoto said, "I told you during that one meet up."

"We were all pretty drunk that night remember Mako -chan?" Mio reminded the brunette.

"Yeah to be honest, I thought you were just adding to the shit we were spouting," Suki said.

"Umm, I wasn't drunk, infact I wasn't drinking at all," Makoto said.

"Really...huh?" both girls said.

"Yeah, those two were madly in love back in high school," Eiko added, giggling at how embarrassed Makoto became at that comment.

"Woah!" Suki gasped.

"So what is he like?" 

"Does he know any other boys?"

"Is he cute, handsome?"

"Does he work out?"

"When did you two meet?"

"Have you fuc-"

"O-okay, that's enough," Makoto quickly said, feeling extreme embarrassment from the bombardment of questions regarding Ren.

"But we're so curious," Mio pleaded, "Come on, tell us what he's like." 

"Well then why don't you ask the person himself?" a voice said. All the girls turned around to see the man that was sitting in the booth behind them had presented himself to the four girls.

"Umm...can I help you, sir?" Makoto questioned, speaking up for all the girls as they were confused about why some random hooded man had started speaking to them.

"Oh yeah," the man said. he took off his sunglasses and replaced them with faux glasses and when he lowered his hood, it revealed it was...

"REN!" Makoto shrieked.

"Ren?!" Mio and Suki questioned but at an equal volume to Makoto.

"Ren," EIko sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. The girl stood up from her seat and slapped Ren at the back of the head.

"Damn it Glasses - kun, you were supposed to wait for my queue," she said, annoyed.

"You were taking too long and I was losing my patience, you were taking too long," Ren responded.

"Well it's not fault, these two kept on asking-"

"Hold on...Ren, when did you get here?" Makoto asked.

"This morning," Ren responded.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Makoto shouted, startling all the customers and her friends.

"I-I just wanted to surprise you," Ren answered innocently. Makoto looked around her and saw that everyone in the cafe was staring at her. On impulse, she took Ren by the collar and dragged him out of the cafe, the eyes following the couple out the door.

"Awww, I never got to ask if they fu-"

* * *

Makoto dragged Ren out of the cafe and pushed him against the wall.

"Woah woah Makoto, okay I'm sorry for not tell- mmphhh"

Ren's attempt at apologising was interrupted by Makoto's lip as she slammed her own into Ren. Once they finished that first big kiss, Makoto followed it up with multiple pecks all around Ren's face.

"Okay okay Makoto, that's enough. We're in public," Ren pleaded, his face starting to turn red.

"No. *chu* This is. *chu* Your Punishment," Makoto said between kisses, making Ren even more flustered.

**"Since when has she been so bold?"** Ren thought, **"Quick Amamiya, you need to fight back."**

"Does it count as a punishment if I enjoy it?" Ren said quickly, which thankfully caught Makoto slightly off guard.

"What are you, a masochist?" Makoto chuckled.

"You get my point," Ren sighed, following it up with a hug, "Listen Mako, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming early. I really did want to surprise you."

"I know...I was just...surprised," Makoto responded, tightening the embrace she had around her boyfriend, "I was really excited to be finally living with you. So...I guess I was abit mad."

"Mad?" Ren questioned.

"Well...you made me wait for you when I could've got you now," she justified, which caused the two of them to blush furiously.

"I see," Ren smiled, creating space betweem the two; Ren and Makoto looked into each other's eyes, "Well, I'm here now right?"

"Yeah...you're right," Makoto smiled, "This is the beginning of something new."

"Yeah," Ren sighed, getting close to Makoto's face and pressing his nose against her own, "I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Renren," she smiled


	30. Can I be the big spoon?(Ryuji/Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight of what wholesome activities Ryuji and Ann can get up when they sleep together.

After the first sleepover that the couple had, Ryuji and Ann continued to have more and more sleepovers from there on out. They would alternate between the household that they would spend their evening together but the preferred location was Ann's apartment complex as she usually didn't have company and they both felt bad about having to let Ryuji's mum babysit them; they'd rather take care of each other instead of their future mother in law - yeah, I said it - doing it. The times they would have sleepovers went from once a week, to twice a week to at least five times a week, the weekend obviously being their break so that they could have a little privacy.

Ryuji's mum was a bit adamant at first with how often Ryuji would go sleep with Ann or how often she would stay over but she grew to enjoy her company, holding Ann closer to her heart when she learned that her parents were often away on business trips so it was nice to know that she was having a positive impact on the model.

The more the blonde couple slept together, the more they discovered about themselves: Ann learned that Ryuji would sometimes sprawl in his entire body out on the bed to take as much space as possible which usually gave Ann the chance to lie on top of her lover's chest, Ryuji unfortunately learned that Ann would sometimes steal the whole blanket for herself and would leave him with only his body heat to keep him warm. With the more time passes, they discovered more about the other and this night was no different.

* * *

The set up for the night was no different from any of the other times: they were in Ann's bedroom, Ryuji was only wearing his shorts - it's SFW -, Ann was in her underwear and one of Ryuji's shirts - I swear it's SFW - and they were both sleeping soundly. Okay, that last line was lie as Ann was tossing and turning in her sleep which ultimately woke up Ryuji up from his sleep.

"Hm...Ann what's up?" Ryuji questioned with his eyes half open.

"I...I can't sleep," Ann admitted.

"Why? Oh wait, we went to Leblanc for a meet up with Futaba. Your body must be full of caffeine and shit," he responded.

"Damn it, if only Boss' coffee wasn't so good," Ann whined, "Ryuji, what time is it?" Ryuji turned to check his phone, looking away as the brightness illuminating from the device made his eyes feel pain and checked the time.

"It's 1:04am," Ryuji answered.

"Crap that's late, sorry for waking you," Ann apologised.

"Nah it's fine," Ryuji yawned, "Can't be helped with the amount of coffee you drank."

"Then...to make it up to you...can we...spoon?" Ann asked, slightly blushing from the seemingly embarrassing request, "It usually helps me fall asleep."

"Ann, we've spooned enough times. You don't need to ask ya know?" Ryuji joked, causing Ann to lightly smack her beau.

"But...I want to do something else," Ann added, causing Ryuji to raise an eyebrow, "Can I be the big spoon?"

"Big spoon? But, ain't the taller one of us supposed to do the huggin'?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, but...I don't know if it's the caffeine speaking but I really want to wrap my arms around you," she admitted, causing the both of them to blush a bright red.

"F-fine...but only for an hour alright?" Ryuji bargained, Ann nodding in response. Ryuji turned around and presented Ann with his back, the girl slowly moving towards it until her chest touched his back which may or may not have been a little too stimulating for Ryuji. As she settled and relaxed herself, Ann slipped her arms around Ryuji's waist and held on tightly.

"So...how's this?" Ann asked. She caught on that he was feeling somewhat embarrassed as he wasn't responding.

"Hey, say something," she said.

"...It's...alright I guess," Ryuji said quietly.

"Geez I didn't know you were such a tsundere _honey_ ," Ann teased.

"Shut up," Ryuji retorted, both of them starting to laugh.

"You know," Ann started, squeezing even closer to the boy, "I could get used to this, but I know you'd rather be the big spoon."

"...Only on special occasions," Ryuji stated which seemed to have peaked his girlfriend's interest as she had a devilish look on her face.

"Oh, only special occasions huh?" she asked slyly, "Then what if I wanted this to be a natural occurrence?"

"And how would you do that?" Ryuji questioned.

"Like this," Ann cooed. It was so sudden that Ryuji didn't even have time to brace himself, Ann was going all out on his nape as she was kissing it tenderly, giving it a few love bites and even lick it - I promise it's SFW - from time to time. To say it wasn't stimulating for Ryuji would be a massive lie as he was slowly getting more and more into it, the pent up tension reaching his breaking point as he turned around and grabbed her arms, then moving her so that he loomed her. She was first in shock but her face then changed to a mischievous smile.

"So, I can take it you liked it as well?" Ann teased.

"It...was...amazing," he admitted, having a face of defeat. In response to this, Ann wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well we can do more of that if you want," Ann smiled, her smile seeming to affect Ryuji as he did so as well.

"I'd like that," Ryuji beamed.

"Good, now come here," Ann beckoned, pulling him down into a kiss.

Like I said, they seemed to learn something new about each other whenever they slept with one another and this night was no different. What did we learn today? Ann loves being the big spoon and Ryuji is okay with being the little spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this will be the final chapters of everyone. It's been a great ride and I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted.
> 
> And thank you for 100 kudos, you guys are amazing and I hope to continue to meet your expectations


	31. Sickness Brings The Family Together(Ren/Makoto ft. Minami Amamiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ren comes down with a cold, it's up to Makoto and their daughter to make sure he feels better as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be all the pairings in the future.

**COUGH COUGH**

"Are you okay papa?" Minami asked. Five year old Minami Amamiya was busy filling a colouring book while her father, Ren Amamiya, was busy emailing his colleagues on his laptop about the meeting that they had. Now Minami - just like her parents - wasn't dumb as she picked up something was up as she had been hearing her dad cough for at least ten minutes.

"Yeah Mimi don't worry, just a little cough that's all," Ren smiled. Yeah, that was a lie as Ren carried on coughing as he was working on his laptop for the next half hour.

"Papa are you seriously okay? You keep on coughing," Minami asked, now even more concerned.

**COUGH COUGH COUGH**

"I assure you Mimi, I'm fine," he answered, but unfortunately not backing up his answer as he coughed even louder and managing to alert his wife Makoto Amamiya as she walked into the living room.

"Honey, are you okay? I've been hearing you cough for the past half hour," Makoto said.

"I insure you Mako," Ren said, coughing which made him look even less convincing, "Everything is fine." He turned to smile at his wife but she was shocked to see his whole face was red.

"Ren!" Makoto gasped, speedwalking to her husband and kneeling down in front of him, "Let me feel your head." Makoto put her hand on ren's forehead and could feel that he was burning up.

"Mama, is Papa okay?" Minami asked with concern. Makoto turned to face her daughter.

"Don't worry sweetie, your father just has a fever," Makoto reassured, then turning her attention to Ren, "And you, shame on you for worrying out daughter! Did you not realise that you were feeling sick?"

"Oh...must've been to immersed in my work to notice haha," Ren chuckled nervously, Makoto looking unamused with his attempt at lightening the mood. She shook her a head and took the laptop away from the desk.

"Hey, I still have work to do," Ren said, reaching for his laptop.

"Oh no you don't, you are taking the rest of the day off to get better," Makoto argued. Before Ren could argue back, he noticed his wife pulling the classic 'Nijima Glare' which meant that he probably shouldn't add fuel to the fire; Minami followed her mother and did the same, putting her hands on her hips and pulling it off surprisingly well for her age.

"That's right, you need to rest Papa," Minami added, giving a little 'hmph' at the end.

"Geez fine," Ren said, "Well I might as well take a small break. I'm going upstairs to take a nap upstairs." And with that, Ren walked upstairs to leave the two left in the living room.

"Okay then. Come on Minami, let's go make some chicken soup," Makoto beckoned.

* * *

"I can't sleep," Ren complained to himself. He was trying his best to relax, he really was. But he just couldn't fall asleep; he tried changing positions on the bed but that didn't help, he tried taking of his shirt to get rid of the sweat accumulating but it didn't help either and even when he removed the duvet, he still felt uncomfortable. To put it bluntly, he felt like shit. 

"Why did I have to get sick now?" he complained. His ranting was interrupted by his daughter bursting into the room.

"PAPA!" she declared, striking a pose by pointing her finger up in the air as she entered the room.

"Shhh quiet Mimi, you might...oh," Makoto said as she could see that her husband was in fact, not asleep, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Sorry honey, I just couldn't feel comfortable," Ren chuckled lightly. Makoto sighed lightly but couldn't help but smile, she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Renren," she smiled, "I'm sure you'll get better in no time, isn't that right Minami?"

"That's right Mama. We made you chicken soup Papa," Minami revealed.

"Oh, really know? I'm sure if you made it then I'll get better in no time," Ren smiled which caused his daughter to gasp in awe.

"Really?!" Minami asked, wondering if Chicken Soup specifically made by her had healing capabilities.

"Let's try not get ahead of ourselves," Makoto reminded sternly, "You are still sick dear."

"Yes honey," Ren sighed jokingly. Makoto sat by her husband on his left while Minami sat by her father on his right. First, Makoto took Ren's temperature, which happened to be 38.5C so yeah, he's definitely sick. Both took turns spoon feeding Ren; the soup seemed to be satisfying Ren as he was smiling every time he received a spoonful...nah it was probably because his wife was feeding him, but the soup was still good.

* * *

"Wow Papa, you finished that soup so quickly," Minami said.

"It was very good, I can feel myself getting better already," Ren smiled.

"Okay Ren, let me wash you down now. You look so sweaty," Makoto stated, looking at how sweaty her husband's forehead was, "Mimi sweetie, could you get some extra towels?" Minami saluted in response and rushed off to get the towels, leaving Ren and Makoto alone.

"Okay now come on honey, turn around," Makoto commanded. Ren sighed as he turned so that his back was facing Makoto. She then started moving the wet towel up and down.

"It seems that you're enjoying this, right?" he joked. All those years of teasing must have made Makoto somewhat immune to them as she edged closer to her husband head.

"And...what if I am?" she teased, causing Ren to blush, "I mean, I've never you so...defenseless." She had gotten herself close enough to Ren's ear that he was feeling tingles all over his body.

"Well then, since you're enjoying this," Ren started, " Why don't you do the front now?" Ren wasn't gonna let his wife tease him and get away with it, so he turned around so that was well toned body was facing towards Makoto. And it turns out he hasn't lost his touch as his wife's face was bright red. But she persisted as she carried on wiping down Ren.

"It seems that you're enjoying this, right?" she joked. Ren took her by the chin and lifted her head so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"And..what if I am?" he teased. Something must have sparked in the couple as both of their faces were moving closer...closer...closer...clo-

"I got the towels...and...what are you doing?" Minami asked, standing by the entrance and staring her parents performing an act of intimacy and were now blushing. But Ren got the last laugh.

"Your mum," Ren smiled.

* * *

After Ren had finished apologising to Makoto, he was now laying in bed. But, his treatment wasn't complete yet.

"Papa," Minami started, holding up a small book in front of his father, "Can I ready you a bed time story?"

"Great idea Mimi, I'm sure daddy would love that right?" Makoto smiled.

"Of course," Ren said, lying down in his bed. Minami climbed onto her mother's lap and opened up the book.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end," Minami said, closing the book, "Did you enjoy papa?" Ren didn't respond, he was sleeping soundly. Both Makoto and Minami looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on honey, let's not wake your father," Makoto said, ushering her daughter to walk out the room. But before Makoto did the same, she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Get well my Joker, I love you," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realise I already did a fever chapter a while ago but I was reading Tonikawa and I felt inspired. Please don't end me.


End file.
